


Luchando contra el instinto

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Series: Instinto (Hannigram) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alfa Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Matt, Drama, Drama Domestico, Drama familiar, Hanni no es un asesino, Infidelidad, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mischa está viva, Mpreg, Omega Will, Omegaverse, Parte de una serie, Universo Alterno, explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para el Oficial de Policía Will Graham la vida era perfecta. Novio Perfecto, trabajo de sus sueños. Pero cuando es herido en el cumplimiento del deber su mundo se sacude, ahora debe lidiar con su naturaleza como Omega y con cambios que lo arrojan en todas direcciones. Con un Beta distante y un Alfa muy interesado Will debe decidir que quiere de su vida antes de que su instinto decida por él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando terminé Manderlay nació esta idea, es un poco lo que habría pasado si Will hubiera conocido a Hannibal estando con Matt. Pero la situación es diferente. Quería un poco de drama, así que ahí va. Además es mi intento por definir mis reglas para el Omegaverse.

En cuanto abrió los ojos Will sabía dónde estaba, sabía lo que le había sucedido sin necesidad de que la Dra. Le describiera a detalle la terrible presión que había puesto sobre su cuerpo hasta hacerlo colapsar. No era médico pero no era idiota, aquello ocurriría tarde o temprano, sucedido más pronto de lo que habría deseado pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Él había decidido que haría lo necesario para que su relación funcionara, incluso poner su salud en riesgo. Amaba mucho a Mathew,  a pesar de que era sólo un Beta.

Era un Beta pero era bueno con él, cariñoso, dulce, dedicado. Estaba criado a la vieja escuela, se había negado a marcarlo hasta él matrimonio y ambos se tomaban su tiempo antes de dar ese gran paso. Un Omega sin marcar, incluso con una marca de Beta, era claro un riesgo latente, pero Will era policía, portaba un arma, la mayoría de los Alfa se lo pensaban dos veces antes de acercarse a él. Era ya bastante inusual que un Omega de casi 25 años no tuviera hijos, mucho más que hubiera logrado entrar a la Academia de Policía y ni hablar de graduarse y conseguir una placa. Will estaba orgulloso de su esfuerzo, era uno de los 50 agentes Omega de toda la fuerza de los Estados Unidos, recibía buen seguro y sus compañeros lo respetaban porque bueno, no cualquiera lo lograba.

El mismo año de su ingreso conoció a Matt cuando este era sólo un estudiante de enfermería. Matt era divertido, apuesto, y no trataba de meterse en su cama cada 10 minutos, claro era un beta y Will sabía que podía ser complicado, pero cuando finalmente comenzaron a salir Will estaba prendido de él tan totalmente que ignorar su naturaleza parecía un mínimo esfuerzo. Al final, 3 años después Matt trabajaba en un Hospital del centro y Will era policía como su padre. No eran ricos, pero tenían un bonito departamento de 2 habitaciones en una zona decente. Hasta ese día eran felices ahí. Tanto como podían serlo en una relación que todos consideraban antinatural.

Los padres de Matt adoraban a Will, pero dudaban, al igual que todos sus conocidos, que un Beta pudiera darle lo que necesitaba. Los Omega estaban diseñados biológicamente para reproducirse con un Alfa, sin él simplemente  no podían mantener una vida equilibrada. Will detestaba oír sobre el tema, y detestaba sobre todo que todos tuvieran razón.

Y fue así como termino dónde estaba ahora. No recordaba mucho, todo era borroso y doloroso. No podía sentir nada más que un entumecimiento en la parte baja del abdomen y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Habían respondido a un llamado, él y su compañero, el Agente Zeller. No parecía complicado, una perturbación doméstica. Dos Alfa que discutían sobre un Omega y terminaron enfrentándose a golpes en plena calle. El pobre Omega estaba aterrado, mirando desde la puerta mientras los agentes trataban de calmar a los hombres que parecían más bestias salvajes. Will tuvo que esforzarse para que aquél tufo apabullante de hormonas no lo doblegara a la voluntad del Alfa que trataba de arrestar, pero estaba cansado, había sido un largo día y su  salud no estaba en su mejor punto. En algún momento el hombre sacó un cuchillo y en la confusión Will recibió una puñalada directamente en el abdomen. Trató de defenderse, sacó su arma pero no pudo disparar, recibió una segunda puñalada y se olvidó del entrenamiento y el sentido común.

Pudo sentir la sangre, brotando tibia de entre sus dedos, tratando de sujetar su herida como si esa simple acción bastará para detener la hemorragia. No sintió dolor, levantó la vista apenas el tiempo suficiente para ver el rostro del hombre desfigurarse de terror cuando otro policía saltó sobre él. Si Will moría ese hombre recibiría pena de muerte. Pero no fue así. Ahora, despertando en la cama del hospital, sí sentía dolor. Estaba casi desnudo y tenía el pecho cubierto de vendas, parpadeó confuso, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero una mano firme lo devolvió a la cama.

—Will, no te muevas. —El aludido miró confundido a su novio, sentado a su lado. Había dejado caer un libro. —Podrías abrir la herida, Will. Debes quedarte tranquilo… Gracias a Dios despertaste.

—Matt… ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—Sólo un par días, por suerte Zeller llamó a la ambulancia a tiempo, recibiste un buen piquete pero no parece haber daño extenso a ningún órgano importante.

—No estoy muerto. —Susurró Will, extrañado. Creyó que moriría. Pero no fue así. Casi esperaba morir, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. — ¿Verdad?

—Me halaga que verme te haga sentir como en el cielo, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más para eso. —Bromeó Matt, sonriéndole, finalmente relajado, su buen humor hizo maravillas por relajar al Omega hasta que la Dra. Entró en la habitación mirándolo con seriedad.

—Señor Graham, menos mal que ha despertado. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Cómo si me hubieran apuñalado en el estómago.

—Entonces se siente bien, recibió dos puñaladas, la primera fue superficial, si bien provocó gran pérdida de sangre, la segunda evito sus órganos internos por pura suerte, cuchilla dentada, 7 cms dentro suyo, necesito 6 puntos.

—Mierda…—Susurró Will, pasándose la mano por el cabello, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, Matt estaba de pie a su lado, acariciando suavemente su mano con el pulgar. Sus manos estaban heladas.

—Señor Graham, me temó que tenemos otro problema…— Dijo la mujer, su tono era más serio y Will supo a qué se refería.  —Señor Brown, si pudiera dejarnos…

—Ni se le ocurra, lo que sea que suceda con Will debo saberlo.

—Matt, por favor…

—No Will, está bien, deja que me haga cargo.

—Ay, cielos. Bueno, así será. —Will debió lucir mortificado, la mujer lo miró con un poco de lástima pero era su trabajo cuidar de su salud. —Señor Graham, me temó que debe detener su consumo de supresores ya mismo.

— ¿De qué mierda habla? —Preguntó Matt, sorprendido.

—El Señor Graham tiene una buena cantidad de Omedopaína en su sistema, es uno de los supresores de celo más comunes en el mercado. Me sorprende que pueda obtenerlo sin una receta.

— ¿Will?

—No entiendo, nunca me habían dado problemas…—Susurró y Matt abrió la boca entre ofendido y asustado.

—Los supresores son drogas muy peligrosas, Señor Graham, afectan su sistema reproductivo y su glándula endocrina.

—Sólo era media dosis, nunca más.

—Señor Graham, ¿Hace cuánto que toma supresores?

—Cinco… Siete años.

— ¿Qué? Will ¿por qué no sabía esto?

—Señor Brown, por favor. Señor Graham, entiendo que es una práctica común entre los Omega de la fuerza de policía, y agradezco su trabajo cuidándonos a todos, pero los efectos secundarios pueden ser muy peligrosos si no se monitorean, esta droga en particular no debería consumirse por nadie en  trabajo de alto riesgo, disminuye los reflejos y previene la coagulación de la sangre, pudo morir por la hemorragia provocada por su ataque.

—Entiendo…

—Si lo entiende entonces entenderá que no puede volver a tomar supresores jamás. El daño a su cuerpo puede ser irreparable, podía sufrir un desequilibrio hormonal, podría quedar infértil, incluso podría morir en servicio. Esto es muy grave.

—En verdad lo entiendo…

—Bien… Los dejaré a solas para que hablen, volveré en un par de horas a revisarlo.

La Dra. Salió de la habitación como una tormenta, aún sin vínculo Will supo que esos dos segundos eran el ojo del huracán, Matt estaba furioso y confundido a su lado.

—Will, en serio… ¿Supresores? Por 7 años… ¿En qué pensabas?

—Eso no importa, todos los Omega en la fuerza los toman, Mathew, por qué no hay otra manera de sobrevivir a años de entrenamiento en la academia rodeado de Alfas olorosos en plena competencia. O tomas supresores o te arriesgas a que tus compañeros de equipo te violen en la parte trasera de una patrulla una semana antes de entrar en celo. No tenía opción.

—Will, pudiste morir. ¡Pudiste morir!

—No es tu problema, Mathew, los necesito… sin ellos no puedo funcionar, no puedo funcionar como policía y no puedo funcionar como tu Omega…

— ¿Will? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Espetó, molesto, cada vez más.

—Olvídalo.

— ¡Y una mierda lo olvido, vas a decirme todo ahora!

—No… no tienes idea lo horrible que es el Celo, Matt…—Susurró Will, suspirando. Siempre había sido terrible para él. Su padre solía encerrarlo en el sótano para evitar que sus vecinos, o él mismo, pudieran hacerle daño atraídos por el olor tan salvaje que Will emitía, era tan fuerte como su fertilidad, sabía que de haberse ligado con un Alfa ya tendría más de un cachorro. La idea provocó calor en su pecho, pero la repudió, asumiendo que era simplemente que llevaba días sin tomar sus medicinas.

—Will, hemos pasado celos juntos. Muchos de ellos, ¿si no los evitabas para que tomar drogas y ponerte en peligro?

—No lo entiendes… Es algo difícil de llevar…

—Will, no importa, lo hemos hecho bien hasta ahora ¿no? —Matt sonreía, sentándose en la cama y acariciándole la mejilla, Will sabía que estaba equivocado, pero el dolor se hacía más fuerte y no quiso discutir, el estrés estaba haciéndole pedazos. — Te amo, estoy aquí para lo que necesites, podemos salir adelante, te recuperarás y volverás al trabajo y entonces verás que no necesitas drogas para ser un buen policía.

—Matt…

—Dame gusto, Will. Sonríe y descansa… Tengo que irme a trabajar ahora, pero volveré mañana.

—Vale… te amo. —Susurró y recibió un beso en los labios a cambio, lo saboreó mientras duró y luego se quedó solo en la habitación. Con las flores que alguien había llevado y una tarjeta con un perro. No iba a estar bien. Lo sabía. Pero discutir consigo mismo requería energía que no tenía.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron  casi 3 meses antes de que lo dieran de alta, aunque el daño a sus órganos era mínimo los residuos de los supresores prevenían que curara totalmente hasta que sus sistema se libró de ellos para finales de lo que sería su tercer mes. Se sentía mucho mejor sin los sedantes y estaba lúcido como no recordaba haberlo estado antes. Había perdido un poco de peso pero reaccionaba mejor a los estímulos y dormía mejor por las noches. Tanto así que cuando le quitaron los puntos una semana después de salir del hospital durmió durante casi 18 horas.

El sueño apenas compensaba por el daño que el incidente había provocado en su carrera. Su compañero había sido asignado a otra unidad, y lo habían degradado a una unidad de entrenamiento hasta estar seguros que estaba en condiciones de volver al campo por sí solo. Pero tenía trabajo y eso era suficiente. Cuando el arma regresó a su cinturón al fin se sintió seguro de nuevo. Todos lo sabían sin necesidad de decir una palabra, que Will Graham había dejado los supresores, que su aroma era maravilloso ahora, como flores en primavera, como magia. Lo respetaban lo suficiente para no coquetear con él. Pero Will despreció su naturaleza como nunca antes.

— ¿Cómo estás Graham? —Preguntó el Capitán Crawford mientras Will dejaba el abrigo en su casillero de la estación, listo para patrullar con su unidad.

—Mucho mejor señor, gracias por preguntar.

— ¿Todo cerrado? —No era una broma, y si lo era ninguno de los dos rió.

—Sí señor, nada salió.

—Bien. ¿Y la evaluación?

—No perdí capacidades motrices y mi vista es de 20/20 señor.

—No, Graham, tu evaluación psicológica.

— ¿Señor?

—No puedo dejarte volver al campo hasta saber que estas bien, estable y listo para cuidarte el trasero. Quiero la evaluación el lunes en mi escritorio, Graham, sin falta.

—Señor, sí, señor.

Evaluación Psicológica. ¡Claro! No lo dejarían volver al campo sin ella, pero Will realmente creía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Se sentía bien, fuerte. Listo para todo. De cualquier modo, si así era, la obtendría con facilidad. Hizo cita con una Dra. Alana Bloom para ese viernes.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Qué Jack cree que un accidente va a volverme loco?

—Es un procedimiento estándar Will, Jack es tu jefe, tiene que hacer lo que le ordenan.

Will estaba molesto, claro que Matt tenía razón, pero no era frágil. No se sentía frágil, no antes. Ahora, abochornado y acurrucado contra el torso desnudo de su novio en su cama había un fuerte deseo en su pecho de ser protegido. No dijo nada, no quería sentirse así. Él debía cuidar de otros…

—Sí te sientes tan seguro la doctora lo verá y te aprobará de inmediato.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Hay muchas opciones Will, no te echarán de tu trabajo por algo como esto… Lo prometo. —Matt sonaba seguro, pero Will no le creía del todo, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su aroma mientras le besaba la frente, tratando de calmarse. Probablemente estaba preocupándose en exceso por algo que sucedía todo el tiempo. No era el primer ni último policía en ser herido en cumplimiento del deber.

La Dra. Bloom tenía una bonita oficina en un edificio de especialidades médicas en el centro de Baltimore, a 30 minutos en auto del hospital donde Matt trabajaba. Era una estancia agradable con cortinas que rozaban el suelo y cómodas sillas de cuero. Will se sentó ahí, incomodo pero confiado en que no le tomaría más de un rato obtener lo que necesitaba, quería volver a las calles lo antes posible.

—Señor Graham, buenas tardes, soy la Dra. Alana Bloom. —La mujer le sonrió y Will sonrió también, era muy hermosa, con el cabello castaño cuidadosamente peinado y un bonito vestido color verde botella. Sus ojos azules eran brillantes y llenos de vida, era Omega como él. Aún mejor.

—Buenas tardes, gracias por hacerse tiempo para mí doctora.

—No hay problema, Jack es un viejo conocido y estoy encantada de tratar contigo. Escuche que sufriste una agresión durante tu servicio. ¿Cómo estás ahora?

—Perfectamente, aún me duele a ratos, pero me siento mucho mejor.

—No, Will me refiero a ti, a tu mente. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No la entiendo.

—Bueno, es normal que sientas algo de rabia o frustración. —Alana escribió una nota en un cuaderno y Will levantó la ceja confundido.

—Lo único que me causa frustración es saber que perdí mi patrulla y que tengo que tomar el entrenamiento para novatos. Quiero volver a patrullar lo antes posible.

—Will, no tiene nada de malo sentir cosas cuando algo en nuestra vida cambia tan violentamente. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí. ¿Se supone que debo tener pesadillas? —Will estaba cada vez más confundido.

—Es lo común, sí, la gente tiene problemas adaptándose a viejos espacios, sintiéndose segura. ¿Te sientes seguro?

—Me siento seguro desde que volví a estar armado.

—¿Y si te quitaran el arma?

—No tengo miedo de salir a la calle, me descuide y me lastimaron, eso fue todo. Sabía que podía pasar, y pasó, no hay más que decir.

—Will, no soy tu enemiga, no quiero perjudicarte. —Explicó Alana, con la voz calmada y suave que pretendía calmarlo, aquellos juegos de Omega no funcionaban en él antes, pero ahora se sentía extrañamente adormilado. — Cuéntame, ¿Por qué decidiste ser policía? No es nada común para alguien como nosotros.

—Mi padre era policía y nunca tuvo más hijos. Yo quise seguir sus pasos y aquí estoy. —Alana podía sentir que no era del todo honesto, pero era apenas su primera sesión, y tenía la intención de tener muchas más hasta que Will saliera de la negación en que claramente estaba sumido.

— ¿Tu padre alguna vez fue herido en servicio?

—No…no lo recuerdo.

—Hablemos de tu casa, Will. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, miré estoy bien. ¿Vale? Duermo bien, tengo apetito, tomé mis medicamentos y pasé mis evaluaciones físicas. Mi vida está bien, no tengo mucho apetito sexual, pero mi celo es en 10 días, así que es normal…

— ¿Tienes los medios para ocuparte de tu celo?

—No vivo sólo, doctora.

—Entiendo. —Suspiró, el muchacho estaba la defensiva, pero ella no podía obligarlo a ver lo que técnicamente aún no se presentaba. —Bien, le enviaré una carta a Jack y le diré que estás estable, que te ponga en entrenamiento para trabajo de campo y te regrese a la calle en cuanto lo considere oportuno.

—¿Es… en serio? —Cuestionó Will, todo era demasiado fácil.

—A cambio, Will, quiero que vengas a verme una vez a la semana. Y si hay algún problema puedes llamarme a mi celular. —Le dio una tarjeta que él tomó dudoso.

—¿Va a aprobarme, pero quiere darme terapia?

—La terapia no es sólo para la gente con problemas, Will, a todos puede beneficiarnos conocernos mejor. Tu vida va a cambiar lo quieras a o no. Lo mejor es que trabajes con alguien que pueda ayudarte cuando te sientas confundido. ¿Te parece?

—…Bien. Bien lo haremos así. —Dijo finalmente, alzándose de hombros y poniéndose de pie. —Gracias Doctora Bloom.

—Llámame Alana, Will. Nos veremos la próxima semana.


	2. Reacción en Cadena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will no es tan estable como le gusta creer, y por desgracia las consecuencias de su terquedad serán severas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo amo a Matt, pero la verdad es que hacerlo sufrir se me da con fácilidad XD

Con la carta de Alana Jack decidió que Will estaba casi listo para volver al campo, una semana para pasar los procedimientos protocolarios y podrían devolverle su placa. El lunes estaba emocionado y para el miércoles ya había pasado su examen escrito, sus pruebas de tiro y pronto estuvo listo para una pequeña redada en un edificio en el que supuestamente se cocinaban drogas. No podía estar encerrado un día más, ya había sufrido mucho encerrado en el hospital y lo cómodo que se sentía descansando mientras Matt cumplía cada capricho suyo comenzaba a molestarle.

Aquella era una conducta razonablemente Omega, buscar cuidado de su pareja. Pero mientras más meses pasaba sin los supresores más se sorprendía buscándola. No. Él tenía una carrera, fuera de casa, salvando vidas. En eso debía enfocarse. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sus sutiles deseos Omega, que florecían tardíos, eran el menor de sus problemas.

La misión era sencilla, un equipo de 5 entraba a un edificio y realizaba una redada. Arrestaban a todos los involucrados sin morir y se terminaba,  no esperaban más de 10 sospechosos, tenían chalecos antibalas, armas cargadas y el factor sorpresa, no era algo difícil. Will lo había hecho antes. Entonces ¿Cómo salió todo tan mal?

El edificio era una vieja bodega  en medio de un barrio horrible, Will entró al final, detrás de 4 otros oficiales con armas en mano. Fue cuidadoso, no tenía miedo, no estaba nervioso. Revisó cada habitación antes de entrar y daba un último vistazo el pasillo que dejaban atrás antes de seguir. Cuando encontraron su objetivo contó 6 hombres en la habitación, tres de ellos corrieron por el pasillo y dos de sus compañeros fueron tras ellos. El chico que quedaba esposó a otros 3 antes de Will pudiera darse cuenta de que faltaba uno. Apenas un segundo después su compañero caía golpeado y la bombilla que iluminaba la habitación tintineó aterradoramente cuando el hombre libre la golpeó en su carrera hacia la puerta. Will se puso en su camino, con el arma frente a él.

Podía oler el vapor de las drogas cocinarse y los gritos de  los hombres que corrían en los pasillos a su alrededor. Su compañero estaba en el suelo, respiraba, los otros 3 hombres se arrojaron al suelo, metiéndose bajo las mesas temerosos de un tiroteo. Will no estaba en su elemento, no conocía el lugar y la luz iba y venía, no se atrevía a moverse y descubrirse la espalda sólo para arreglar el corto de la bombilla y poder ver. Escuchó un ruido a su derecha y apuntó en esa dirección. Vio una silueta correr y disparó, pero la bala se enterró en el muro. Cuando volvió la vista el hombre estaba apenas a unos pasos de él.

De algún lugar había sacado un arma. Un cuchillo de caza, dentado y brillante a la luz trémula de la bombilla. Algo dentro de él sintió el más puro terror y se congelo en su lugar, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y sólo dejó salir el aire cuando el pecho adolorido le hizo notar que lo estaba reteniendo. Cuándo el hombre salto sobre él Will titubeó apenas un segundo pero fue suficiente para cortarle el brazo. La fina línea de sangre que brotaba hasta sus manos sólo lo hizo peor, dejó salir un chillido lastimero y cuando el hombre arremetió de nuevo en su contra disparó. Disparó una, dos, tres, siete, nueve veces. Hasta que el hombre no se movió más. Hasta que el cargador de su pistola estuvo vacío. Fue cuando sus compañeros volvieron y sintió una mano en su hombro que comenzó a llorar. Y no se detuvo. No hasta que Mathew llegó al hospital y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Will, ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre lo que pasó? —Preguntó Alana dos días después. Will estaba oficialmente dado de baja hasta que superará lo que sea que lo afectaba.

—No.

—Will, tenemos que hablar de esto tarde o temprano.

—Sabías que pasaría, sabías que yo no estaba bien.

—Pensé que tendrías algún episodio en casa, cortando verduras o al abrir una carta, no pensé que volverías al campo tan pronto. Era una posibilidad latente, claro.

—No estoy loco…

—Claro que no, fuiste agredido y una situación similar desencadenó una respuesta violenta. Eso no es locura, ni siquiera en un Omega, es simplemente estrés Post-Traumático y debemos tratarlo.

—No me siento mal… no me siento… enfermo. Quiero volver ahí. —Expresó señalando la ventana.

—Will, nunca habías matado a nadie. Tienes perfecta puntería pero en 3 años en la fuerza no le habías disparado a nadie.

—Puedo manejarlo, tarde o temprano tendría que dispararle a alguien…—Susurró, evadiendo la realidad. No quería aceptar que necesitaba ayuda, no quería sentirse vulnerable, como se sintió en esa bodega.

—Will, nunca le habías disparado a nadie pero a este hombre le disparaste 9 veces. Esta muerto.

Su labio había comenzado a temblar, no veía a Alana, no veía nada, sus ojos vidriosos estaban fijos en el hombre que había matado, el recuerdo era vago, apenas unos destellos de luz y luego silencio y paz. Le habían quitado la placa, el arma, incluso el uniforme. Jack le había dicho que debía recuperarse antes de volver. Le dieron una baja de 6 meses y lo echaron a la calle.

—Fue defensa propia…

—Estoy segura que así fue, Will. Pero eso no te exenta de tu responsabilidad.

—Creí que iba a matarme.

— ¿Sentiste miedo? ¿Estas asustado ahora?

—No lo sé. Creí que… creí que iban a cortarme de nuevo, y que esta vez no terminaría en el hospital con una palmada en la espalda. Creí que iba a morir…

— ¿Qué tal has dormido, Will?

—No he dormido. Nada. Si cierro los ojos lo veo acercarse a mí. Lo veo muriendo una y otra vez. No puedo dormir, no puedo ni acostarme junto a Matt.

— ¿Has considerado pedirle ayuda? Tal vez el vínculo podría ayudarte a sentir algo de paz.

—No voy a dejarme marcar sólo para que usen su influencia sobre mí. —Will frunció el ceño. — No… no quiero ese tipo de peso sobre él.

—Will, es importante que te sientas seguro. No hay nadie que quiera lastimarte en este momento. No corres peligro ya.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —Chilló exasperado, Alana cerró la boca de golpe, removiéndose en su silla con cautela. Will la observo bien y pudo vislumbrar las cicatrices de una marca en su cuello. — Tú estás marcada, por eso crees que es lo mejor para mí.

—Apoyarte en tu naturaleza no es malo, Will. Es quien eres. Buscar apoyo en tu pareja no te hace un cobarde. Y no es una molestia para otros. Necesitas ayuda.

—No quiero esa ayuda. Quiero volver a mi trabajo.

—Will, no estás en condiciones de trabajar, eres un riesgo para ti mismo y para otros. Lo siento pero hasta que no consideré que estas curado me temó que voy a apoyar a Jack. No puedes volver al trabajo de campo.

Will hizo algo más parecido a una rabieta que a una argumentación adulta durante el resto de su tiempo, estaba furioso, probablemente más consigo mismo que con Alana o Jack. Azotó la puerta cuando salió y se quedó de pie en la calle, tratando de acompasar su respiración. 6 meses. Tenía 6 meses para recuperarse, para dejar ir todo lo que le había sucedido. La cicatriz de su abdomen pareció arder como respuesta, como un recordatorio de que el miedo estaba ahí, aún sí se negaba a sentirlo. Volvió a casa y se metió a la cama sin siquiera saludar a Matt.

—Will ¿Puedo sentarme?

No recibió respuesta, Will estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama, con el rostro contorsionado por la frustración y la decepción, esa semana no podría ponerse mucho peor. Matt le besó la mejilla y bajó suavemente hasta su cuello, con roces dulces. No se detuvo hasta que Will dejó escapar un suspiro y se relajó. Se recostó a su lado, apenas vestido con un pantalón deportivo y Will pudo sentir su abdomen marcado arder contra su espalda aún a través de la camiseta. Alana tenía razón en algo, Matt podía distraerlo de todo lo malo en su vida, era lo único de lo que no dudaba, lo único que se sentía seguro y estable ahora. Soltó un ronroneo instintivo, algo completamente Omega, una señal de cariñosa sumisión y comodidad.

Ambos se tensaron, Will jamás había emitido un sonido como ese. Algo tan dócil y tan entregado que el Beta tragó dolorosamente para hidratar su garganta súbitamente seca, Will pudo sentir la tensión en sus pantalones, aquello lo había excitado, su vulnerabilidad, su entrega. Se alejó de él de inmediato, luchando contra las sabanas para salir de la cama.

—Will, por dios, Will basta.

—No, suéltame, no quiero…

—Will, no lo tomes así, lo siento… Si haces algo como eso no puedo reaccionar de otra manera.

—Ah ¿Así que te gusta eso? —Will lo miró dolido. — ¿Eso quieres? ¿Un dulce Omega que se quede encerrado en su casa lanzándote gemiditos de sumisión?

—Eso no es justo, Will y lo sabes. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó Mathew, claramente ofendido. —Sí, eres un Omega y yo soy un Beta, es lógico que si la persona que amo me regala una seña tan clara de comodidad me sienta excitado…  Puedes enojarte si quieres…pero no puedo hacer otra cosa cuando se trata de ti…

—Es porqué dejé de tomar los supresores… —Susurró avergonzado, dejándose caer entre los brazos de su novio una vez más, Matt lo acunó cariñosamente, disfrutando de su aroma y descansando la cabeza contra sus rizos. — Ahora me comportó como un completo idiota.

—No es así…—Susurró como respuesta. — Estaba enojado cuando no me dijiste sobre las drogas que tomabas… pero entiendo por qué lo hacías… Pero que actúes de acuerdo a tu naturaleza no te hace un idiota.

—No me gusta lo que mi “naturaleza” me obliga a hacer… No siento que sea yo mismo.

—Eres tú hagas lo que hagas, Will. Eso no cambiará sólo porque ahora eres un poco más… casero.

—Tienes razón, estoy mal, el idiota aquí eres tú. —Exclamó Will, Matt se rio musicalmente en su oreja y lo obligó a reprimir un nuevo ronroneo. Will aún podía sentir su erección presionada contra su espalda pero negó suavemente con la cabeza cuando Matt la presionó como una invitación.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Entraré en celo en un par de días… te necesito descansado.

Matt se rio de nuevo, pero no insistió, le beso el cuello una vez más antes de acurrucarse. En el calor de su abrazo Will pudo dormir por primera vez en días, fue un momento, pero mientras duró se sintió como el viejo Will de nuevo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sí había cosas buenas sobre ser un Omega Will ahora no podía pensar en ninguna. No podía pensar en la última vez que había tenido un celo tan intenso y tan doloroso. Habían comenzado a los 14 y a pesar de su intensidad Will había entrado a la Academia de Policía a los 18, así que jamás había experimentado un Celo fértil sin los supresores. En el hospital le habían dado sedantes para evitar que sus necesidades abrieran su herida, así que ni él ni Matt se habían detenido a pensar en que sucedería una vez que Will entrará en ese momento del mes sin drogas en su sistema. Debió pensarlo, debió pensarlo y hacer algo, porque jamás se había sentido como ahora.

No podía ni ponerse de pie, su cuerpo entero ardía y temblaba con una necesidad desgarradora de ser montado, inseminado, anudado. Podía sentir las piernas débiles y el simple roce de las sábanas le arrancaba gemidos de placer. Había intentado bañarse, pero el agua fría no hizo mucho por calmarlo y terminó de vuelta en la cama. Se puso la ropa y se la quitó 3 veces antes de quedarse desnudo. Su entrada estaba obscenamente húmeda, escurría entre sus piernas y hasta la cama, dejando un charquito debajo.

Mataría a Matt por irse a trabajar y dejarlo así. Pero no era su culpa. Will nunca había compartido un Celo de verdad con él, el extraño estado en que entraba normalmente no era nada comparado con esto. El calor era inusual, sí, y la lubricación mayor a lo que generaba cuando tenían sexo normalmente, pero Will mantenía cierta lucidez y podía resistir la espera sin problemas cuando Matt iba a trabajar o bien cuando necesitaba comer o dormir. Pero hoy no podía, trató de llamarle por teléfono, pero no podía ni pensar en dónde había dejado el celular. Ni hablar de llamar de la línea fija, no podría recordar su número.

Intentó masturbarse, pero su miembro no cedía, y sus dedos, tres de ellos golpeando intensamente en su interior, no hicieron más que aumentar la sensación de vacío que sentía. ¿Cómo mierda hacían los otros Omega para pasar por eso cada mes? ¿Había cerrado las puertas y las ventanas? Maldijo al recordar que sí, su padre le había inculcado bien el cuidado en sus días delicados. Lo que daría porque alguien, quien fuera entrará por su puerta en ese momento y lo tomará violentamente. No tenía que ser Matt, no tenía que ser un Beta como los que Will siempre había elegido. De hecho un Alfa estaría muy bien en ese momento, sí, un Alfa grande y fuerte, con aroma varonil y una polla inmensa que se anudara dentro suyo. La sola idea envió una descarga por todo su cuerpo. Casi llorando volvió a intentar con sus dedos, infructuosamente.

Cuando Matt llegó a casa esa tarde estacionó el auto y se quedó ahí un momento, sonriendo atontado. Le gustaban los días de Celo, eran una bacanal salvaje en la que Will se entregaba desinhibida y totalmente a él durante horas. Era algo tórrido y excitante. Extrañaba tener a su pareja así, lejos del hospital y de los medicamentos, húmedo y deseoso. Fue cuando estuvo cerca de su edificio que se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Había un par de sujetos de pie en el pasillo que llevaba a su departamento, ambos lucían confundidos y olfateaban el aire cómo sabuesos, no parecían del todo conscientes de lo que hacían ahí, y cuando lo vieron acercarse por el pasillo regresaron en sí el tiempo suficiente para tomar el ascensor o las escaleras y desaparecer. Mathew no podía oler nada, pero sí podía distinguir a un Alfa cuando lo veía. No comprendió lo sucedido hasta que entró al departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se sintió mareado y adolorido al mismo tiempo, aquél aroma dulce, afiebrado y turbador era algo cómo nunca había experimentado. Jadeo para tratar de recuperar el aliento y poder caminar hasta su habitación, algo más fuerte que él lo mantenía en pie, pensar con claridad ahora parecía un lujo lejano.  Apenas abrió la puerta de su recámara sintió que nunca había deseado a Will tanto como lo hacía ahora, era algo básico y lo desbordaba, se sentía demasiado pequeño frente a semejante calor. Como una casita de madera en medio de un incendio. Will lo miró suplicante, con la mirada vidriosa por el deseo y ofreciéndole su entrada que goteaba una invitación.

—Ma…Matt, por favor… dentro, te necesito dentro…

La voz de Will estaba teñida de dolor y Matt no quiso verlo sufrir, sin siquiera desnudarse apenas atinó a desabotonar torpemente sus pantalones y abrir la bragueta para sacar su miembro excitado y frotarlo suavemente contra su húmeda entrada. Will lo animó con un gemido de gusto pero no fue nada comparado al gemido que dejó ir cuando, sin problemas, Mathew clavó su polla completa en él. Eso era una locura, todo parecía un sueño sucio de cuando era un adolescente. Will nunca había estado tan húmedo, tan dilatado y tan caliente, sus paredes parecían quemarlo a cada estocada, su ritmo frenético debía ser insuficiente porque su Omega gemía desesperadamente rogándole por más. Más profundo, más fuerte, más, más. Pero no pudo darle mucho más.

Su voz se quebró finalmente mientras el orgasmo lo inundaba, inmerso en una especie de niebla de placer apenas notaba algo más que su cuerpo vaciándose dentro de su pareja. Pero cuando Will habló el golpe de realidad fue mortal.

—Ah… Ah... Matt, por favor, no, no te detengas… ¿Qué sucede? —Inquirió, mordiéndose el labio en espera de una respuesta.

—W… ¿Will? — Su voz estaba ronca y hablaba pausadamente, tratando de recuperarse. — Me… me vine, Will.

—No…no. Necesito más… Matt por favor. —Susurró Will, agitando sus caderas contra la ahora blanda erección de Mathew que parecía asustado, Will no estaba ni cerca de un orgasmo, al contrario, lo que para él había sido el más sublime momento a Will le había rozado como cosquillas, ardiente y urgido por mucho más de lo que podía ofrecerle.

—Will, no… no puedo. No puedo hasta… —No tenía que decir más, Will entendía bien. No podía simplemente venirse y recuperar su erección inmediatamente, incluso con aquella erótica visión. Will gimió de angustia, aún más caliente si era posible, frotándose contra la cama en un intento desesperado por conseguir algo de liberación de la presión creciente en su vientre.

No lo consiguió, sin importar cuantas veces Matt lo follara  a lo largo de los siguientes dos días Will no alcanzó el orgasmo ni una sola vez. Apenas podía dormir y ni hablar de comer o hablar. Mathew lo había intentado incluso con drogas similares al Viagra, pero mientras el dolor de su Omega aumentaba su frustración también crecía. Will casi lloraba, rogando por el nudo y los cachorros que no podía darle. No tenía idea de que hacer para ayudarlo. Simplemente no podía seguirle el paso. A la larga apenas y podía mirarlo, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y la piel irritada de frotarse inútilmente en busca de consuelo.

Cuando Will finalmente se calmó Matt estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, había cerrado los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas habían atravesado la carne y ahora tenía las costras cortándole ambas palmas. Cómo un recordatorio de lo humillante que era ser él en ese momento. Jamás había sentido tanta rabia contra sí mismo, incluso contra Will. No tenía idea lo que el verdadero Celo significaba, y ahora era dolorosamente experto en ello. Ser un beta nunca le había molestado, pero ahora, mirando a Will dormir agitado una vez más por las pesadillas y sonrojado por la fiebre, deseo no ser tan inútil, deseo ser mucho más de lo que era.  Lo peor no eran sus propios deseos, fue la horrible sensación de que Will, al despertar hambriento y agotado, creía lo mismo. Que ojalá pudiera ser más. Más hombre, más Alfa.


	3. Cómo uno de cada 5 hombres.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will habla con Alana para buscar como salvar su relación, pero no depende sólo de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy una persona horrible, lo siento Matt.

Para Will salir del celo fue mucho peor que entrar. Ahora debía enfrentarse a las consecuencias del mismo. Y la más grande de todas era la reacción de Matt. Estaba destrozado, humillado y frustrado. Will intentó calmarlo pero no funcionó, Matt pasó casi tres días disculpándose. Él tenía le ventaja de poder ir a trabajar y distraerse de su horrible fin de semana. Will no.

Los primeros días no tenía idea que podía hacer, mirando televisión y leyendo libros, pero cuando llegó el viernes su cita con Alana era lo que más esperaba, una excusa para salir de casa sin una ridícula misión cotidiana como comprar víveres o llevar la ropa de su novio a la tintorería.  El novio en cuestión no ayudaba. Apenas hablaban durante las comidas y cuando llegaba del trabajo se iba directo a la cama. Will ya tenía muchos problemas tratando de superar su homicidio, buscando seguridad y calma en un hombre que no podía ni sentirlos para sí mismo en ese momento. Su frustración y su Ira le resultaron ofensivas, reconocía su esfuerzo, quería decirle que no era su culpa. Pero Matt estaba muy ocupado teniéndose lástima como para escucharlo.

Logró evitar el tema en su terapia durante un mes. Estaba seguro de que no podía tener celos tan fuertes por el resto de su vida fértil, que a sus 25 años era aún muy larga. Pero vaya que se equivocaba.  El siguiente celo fue aún peor que el primero, porque ahora Will sabía que el único con permiso de compartir su cama no podía darle lo que necesitaba. Matt lo había intentado todo. Había comprado juguetes sexuales, pastillas, había probado cada método existente para mantener una erección, pero sin el nudo Will simplemente no tenía suficiente.

Su cuerpo sabía lo que quería, y sabía que no se lo daría. Su respuesta fueron 3 días de angustia, 3 días de ver a Mathew quebrarse frente a sus ojos, frustrado, furioso, con los ojos húmedos, sentado al borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos sin que pudiera ofrecerle consuelo, muy ocupado convulsionándose en una nube perpetua de deseo que lo quemaba como acido.

Su relación no mejoró mucho después de eso, Mathew pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa como podía y evadía el tema cada vez que Will intentaba hablar con él. Will deseo romperle la cara. ¿Cómo iba a recuperarse del estrés post-traumático que le robaba el sueño si en su hogar el ambiente se cortaba con un cuchillo? Necesitaba su compañía y su apoyo, que pasara el día teniéndose lástima no le hacía bien a ninguno de los dos. Pero Will ya no quería discutir. Luchaba diariamente contra sí mismo.

Eran momentos de duda que nunca antes había tenido, como ahora, en la sala de espera de Alana había una mujer con un niño pequeño. Will no odiaba a los niños, pero tampoco había sentido nunca ganas de tener una familia. El crío no tendría más de dos años y caminaba por ahí con torpeza, cargando un dinosaurio de peluche entre sus manos regordetas. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón, poniéndose a llorar. Si bien su madre fue de inmediato a ponerlo de nuevo en pie Will sintió un impulso nuevo, el de cargarlo y abrazarlo y hacerlo sentir seguro. Su bebé no lloraría así, lo cuidaría siempre. ¿Su bebé? ¿Qué bebé? Will tenía una relación de años con un Beta, no quería hijos porque ambos tenían cosas más importantes.

Pero mientras más miraba a ese niño, sonriente entre los brazos de su madre, sintió que tal vez uno no sería tan malo. Desvió la mirada, frustrado. No tendría hijos. No con Matt. Tenía dolorosamente claro que un Beta nunca podría anudarlo, mucho menos darle un cachorro.

“ _Búscate otro”_

El pensamiento nació de lo más profundo de su mente y lo sorprendió. Buscarse otro. No. Él amaba a Matt, incluso si se portaba como un perfecto idiota.

 _“¿Y? Un Alfa puede amarte mucho más, puede cuidarte, marcarte, darte hijos. No te sentirías sólo junto a un Alfa.”_ No. Eso no era lo que quería.

— ¿Will?

— ¡Aquí!

Se puso de pie, confundido, Alana lo miró curiosa, pero sonrió y señaló la puerta de su oficina. Will se sintió avergonzado, se limitó a entrar antes de ella y sentarse en la silla en que solía hacerlo.

—Te ves un poco distraído Will, y muy cansado.

—No he dormido nada bien… Estoy algo tenso.

— ¿Son tus pesadillas?

—No, es decir sí, pero no sólo eso. —Suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz. —Alana, lo que yo te diga durante nuestras sesiones es confidencial. ¿Verdad?

—Lo que se me confiese durante nuestras sesiones se vería resguardado por mi juramento de confidencialidad, sí. —Afirmó incomoda. — ¿Vas a confesarme un crimen, Will?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Dijo negando vigorosamente con la cabeza, Alana respiró aliviada. — Es sólo que… no me gusta hablar de Mathew, no quisiera que… el supiera que habló de él contigo.

— ¿Tienes problemas en casa Will? ¿Cómo está Mathew?

—Bien…saludable. —Alana levantó la ceja ante el adjetivo, anotando en su libreta. — Es sólo que… No hemos logrado intimar mucho.

—Entiendo… ¿Has presentado alguna respuesta violenta a sus intentos por intimar contigo?

—Podría responderte si hubiera intento alguno… Es… Es el Celo.

—Will, ya habías pasado un periodo de Celo con Mathew.

—No sin los supresores…—Admitió avergonzado, Alana lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Nunca habían hablado sobre ello? ¿Te involucraste románticamente con un Beta sin considerar un factor como ese?

—No era un factor hace 3 meses. —Se defendió Will. Pero sabía que debió hacer algo al respecto. —No me siento como yo mismo Alana… Me siento, vulnerable. Y este Celo no ayuda, nunca había sufrido tanto.

—Will, ¿Estás tenso porqué Mathew no puede…satisfacer tus necesidades sexuales cuando tu biología lo demanda? ¿Estás molesto con él?

—No, Sí. No estoy molesto por eso… Es… Soy un Omega, sé que sólo un Alfa puede… “curarme” —Remarcó la palabra con comillas imaginarias trazadas con sus dedos. — Lo que no soporto es ese arrebato egoísta de aislarse de mí desde entonces.

—Bueno, todos podemos ser egoístas. Mathew probablemente se sienta frustrado por su incapacidad de asistir tus necesidades biológicas, no me extrañaría que se sienta… herido en su virilidad.

—Eso es una estupidez, pero se niega a escucharme.

—Dices que tu Celo es doloroso. Ver sufrir a alguien que amamos es complicado, Will. —Ofreció Alana cómo consuelo. — Sin duda su confianza se ha visto afectada y se siente inadecuado para cuidar te ti ahora. Probablemente este avergonzado. Es algo muy común.

— ¿Qué tiene de común?

—Hay muchas parejas como ustedes, Will. Betas que enganchan un Omega muy fértil. No es algo imposible hoy en día. Es importante que tu relación fluya, la estabilidad es importante para tu recuperación.

—Y ¿Qué se supone que haga? —Cuestionó Will. — Detesto esta súbita… necesidad de estabilidad y cuidado que siento, detesto desear quedarme en casa o ver niños en la calle y pensar que no son tan odiosos…

—Will, estás tratando de asimilar en meses lo que todos los Omega asimilamos a lo largo de los años, los supresores de permitieron vivir en una especie de limbo entre tu propia naturaleza y una voluntad construida en torno a las drogas que usabas para doblegarla.

—Siento como si no me conociera… Tengo deseos que antes no tenía, tengo dudas que antes no tenía…

— ¿Cómo diste con los supresores en primer lugar?

—Mi padre…— No quería hablar de eso. — Mi padre estaba tan emocionado con que fuera policía, pero claro nací Omega. Dijo que no era imposible, que todos en la fuerza sabían la solución. Y llegó una semana después, justo antes de entrar a la academia.

— ¿Will cuantos celos fértiles pasaste antes de tomar medicamentos?

—No… ¿No todos los Celos son fértiles?

— ¿Qué? ¡Will, por Dios, no! —Alana estaba sorprendida, Will se sintió aún más avergonzado. —Un Omega saludable comienza su periodo de fertilidad entre los 18 y los 19 años. Un cuerpo más joven no sería adecuado para la procreación, sin embargo esos Celos ayudan a formar vínculos y atraer Alfas… Pero eso no importa. Will, no puedes decidir que necesitas si nunca lo experimentaste.

—Lo que necesito cuando estoy ahí…convertido en una babosa en llamas no es lo que quiero. —Gimió exasperado. — Quiero a Matt, quiero ser policía… Quiero que esto funcione y regrese a mi vida normal, una en la que mi novio no parece muerto en vida y mi carrera no es un tal vez que depende de una evaluación psicológica…

—Entiendo tu frustración, y entiendo que todo sea abrumador para ti ahora que el flujo de hormonas se está regulando. Los Omega producimos hormonas en todo momento, nos hacen más sensibles, más paternales y mucho más sumisos que un Alfa o un Beta. Esa carga hormonal es tan grande que nos permite comunicarnos con aquellos que nos conceden una marca. No será fácil, ni rápido, pero debes acostumbrarte a todos estos aspectos de tu cuerpo que habías evitado desde muy joven.

— ¿Y qué hago con Matt? No puedo… no entiendo como lo hacen esas parejas que dices.

—Hay… varias opciones. —Dijo la Dra. Bloom, calculando sus palabras. — Muchas parejas encuentran que la mejor manera de superar la tensión de un celo fallido es compensarlo durante el resto del mes. El sexo regular ayuda a liberar la tensión que se acumula en ambos y libera endorfinas, poniéndoles de mejor humor para superar juntos esos periodos.

—Es decir que lo único que Matt necesita es tener sexo conmigo… ¿Para olvidar que no podemos tener sexo durante mi celo?

—Algo así… —Alana parecía sorprendida con la capacidad de Will de simplificar todo. — Mathew debe sentirse inestable y dudoso. Estoy segura que retomar su vida sexual con normalidad le hará entrar en razón, le hará ver que lo único que evita que pueda satisfacerte es un impulso biológico que no puedes controlar. No es culpa suya, ni lo será nunca.

Will lo sabía, que Matt no tenía culpa de nada. Y también sabía que podía hacer su cuerpo vibrar de placer simplemente porque le hacía el amor con verdadera devoción. Se preguntó si podría mostrárselo… y si eso sería suficiente.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Aquello era por mucho la idea más vergonzosa, estúpida y denigrante que se le había ocurrido. Pero Will estaba dispuesto a todo. Beverly, claro, creía que nadie podría resistirse a algo que mostraba tanta dedicación, incluso si Matt pasaba el día evadiendo su compañía no podría evadir eso. Ah no.

Pero mientras Will sacaba sus compras de la discreta bolsa negra en que las había llevado a casa, más pensaba que aquello no podía ser sexy de ninguna manera. Pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Por su relación estaba dispuesto a probar lo que sea. Su habitación tampoco estaba lejos de la completa humillación, con velas cubriéndola con una temblorosa media luz y pétalos de rosa decorando su cama. Se sentía como el protagonista de una película pornográfica dentro de una comedia de televisión. 

Cuando Mathew llegó a casa, estaba de mal humor, como siempre las últimas semanas. No era fácil trabajar cuando te sentías tan frustrado, o cuando temías que la relación de 3 años en la que tanto confiabas se desmoronara, o cuando tu jefe era un perfecto idiota llamado Chilton. Nada de eso ayudaba a la creciente tensión en sus hombros, o las ojeras que cargaba bajo los ojos, demasiado avergonzado para dormir.

—Will, ya estoy en casa. —Se anunció, dejando su chaqueta en el sillón y caminando hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua. — ¿Will?

Le dio un largo trago a la botella antes de abandonarla sobre la mesa junto con sus zapatos, se masajeó suavemente los hombros mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Y luego se quedó ahí, congelado en la puerta, mirando embelesado a la hermosa criatura sonrojada en que se había convertido su novio.

— ¿Will?

—Bi… bienvenido a casa… —Susurró nervioso, con las mejillas ardiendo y el color rojo hasta las orejas.  Tragó saliva, parpadeando confuso. No había manera que ese precioso hombre, apenas vestido con un diminuto bóxer color negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación, fuera suyo. Se dejó guiar a la cama, y besar cariñosamente.

—No… ¿no se supone que nuestro aniversario es hasta dentro de unos meses?

—Shh… —Calló Will, sentándose sobre él, presionando su erección contra su estómago y arrancándole un jadeo. —No… No tiene que ser nuestro aniversario para que hagamos algo especial…

— ¿Sabes que esto no es necesario verdad?

—Matt… ¿puedes dejar de discutir por una vez?

Asintió lentamente, antes de que sus labios se unieran de nuevo, dudó un momento antes de poner sus manos sobre su espalda y recorrerlo suavemente hasta acariciar la silueta de su erección que la tela enmarcaba, ligeramente húmeda en la punta, y mucho más abajo.

—Ya estás así de húmedo… No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas.

—Cállate…—Su voz sonaba ofendida, pero sus labios recorrieron su cuello, dejando un sendero de besos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Podía sentir su mano explorando suavemente la humedad de su entrada y soltó un gemido gutural cuando dos de sus dedos se insertaron sin mucha ceremonia. Sí, eso era perfecto, justo lo que ambos necesitaban. Matt recordaría que podía volverlo loco, que no importaba una mierda el Celo si podían gozar el uno del otro de esta manera, hoy no se mordería los labios ni enterraría el rostro en la almohada, sería ruidoso y honesto.

—Will… Espera…— Will le sonrió con picardía, casi arrancándole la ropa que terminó botada por toda la habitación, tanteo juguetonamente  dentro de su pantalón cuando dejó de pelear con la bragueta, Matt no estaba completamente duro aún, pero no era anda que un poco de ayuda no pudiera corregir. —Wi…Will espera.

—Shh… relájate, cariño.

Algo estaba mal. Mathew se sentía excitado, o al menos en su mente así era, la parte que amaba a Will con locura quería enterrarse dentro de su cuerpo, en el lugar que habían ocupado sus dedos, disfrutando de la vista mientras lo cabalgaba hasta el orgasmo, lo deseaba era justo lo que hacía falta para desahogar a la tensión. Pero a pesar del ambiente íntimo y de lo erótico que lucía Will, avergonzado de seducirle de esa manera, su cuerpo no respondía. Tal vez debía relajarse más, olvidarse de sus problemas, lo intentó de verdad. Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que no importaba si podía o no entretenerlo por hoy. Nunca sería suficiente.

—…Matt… —Will no quería rendirse, lo masturbaba firmemente, presionando dónde sabía que al otro lo excitaba, y sin embargo su miembro continuó dormido, muerto en sus manos. —No pasa nada, tal vez necesitas un poco más de “calor”.

—Will… detente. —Murmuró cuando el Omega se puso de rodillas, listo para ponerlo a tono con su boca. Sabía que eso no funcionaría. Tenía el rostro contorsionado en una expresión que Will sólo supo leer como frustración. — No… no puedo. Lo siento.

—Hey, no pasa nada…—Dijo de inmediato, acariciándole el rostro y sonriéndole. — Has tenido mucho trabajo eso es todo.

—Sí… Sí tienes razón. —Accedió finalmente, besándole la frente y ayudándole a subir a la cama. Intentó ayudar a Will a liberarse pero este se negó haciéndole sentir aún peor. —

— ¿Qué te parece sí dormimos esta noche…—Susurro Will en su oído, provocándole un escalofrío que en otro momento habría bastado para ponerlo duro. Pero no hoy. Matt cerró el puño, incapaz de concebir su propia inutilidad como hombre. — y mañana antes de irte al trabajo me compensas por esto?

—Suena bien… Sólo necesito un poco de sueño, no pienso dejarte caminar mañana. —Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que Will respondió con una risita coqueta.

Pero no funcionó. No funcionó ese día por la mañana y tampoco en la noche. Will no pareció inmutarse al principio, ofreciéndole masajes, besos, palabras sucias susurradas en el momento correcto. Pero mientras más lo intentaba más se dieron cuenta que nada sucedía. Pensó que no podía humillarse más aún, pero claro que podía, era cuestión de meter un poco de disfunción eréctil en su vida, ¿Por qué no? Se presionó tanto como pudo, pero la confusión en el rostro de Will se fue convirtiendo en decepción a lo largo de los días. Hasta que finalmente dejó de intentar. Y fue cuando no pudo permanecer en casa. No soportaba verlo así. Y no soportaba seguirle fallando.

—Así que eres completamente inútil…—Le dijo Barney ese día mientras fumaban un cigarrillo en el estacionamiento del hospital.

—Gracias, eso realmente me ayuda. —Reclamó Matt, terminándose el tercer cigarrillo de ese descanso. Barney era su mejor amigo, era franco y daba buenos consejos, aún si te hacían sentir humillado. —No lo entiendo… Nunca había tenido problemas… Ahora de pronto no puedo.

—Claro que no puedes. —Exclamó Barney, golpeándole el hombro. — Lo único que haces es pensar en que no puedes, eso no funciona, hermano. ¿Qué te asusta tanto que te tiene muerto ahí abajo? ¿No me digas que ya se apagó la chispa?

— ¡No! —Aseguró de inmediato. — No… Will es mi vida, es la criatura más hermosa que jamás haya visto… Por eso no entiendo… Esto es como su Celo, de nuevo, pero ahora no puedo culpar a nadie más que a mí mismo.

—Sabías que meterte con un Omega es un lío, muchos problemas. —Dijo Barney sacudiendo la cabeza. — Y ahora dejas que eso te joda la mente. No hermano. Deja de preocuparte por el Celo, estás tan enfocado en lo malo que pareces un anciano.

—No puedo evitarlo… Me preocupa que… Que Will se cansé de esta actitud.

—Yo estoy cansado de tu actitud y no soy tu pareja. ¡Qué lástima me da tu chico! Pero no ganas nada haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Cuando dejas que algo como la inseguridad se meta en tu relación ¡BOOM!  Te destruye de inmediato, ese es el tipo de cosa que lleva a tener aventuras.

—Jamás podría hacerle eso a Will.

—No hablaba de ti.

Mathew abrió mucho los ojos, dejando caer el cigarrillo al suelo y sopesando en su mente todas las posibilidades. Había miles de mejores partidos que él ahí afuera. Y Will, oh Will era perfecto, con su hermosa piel, con sus ojos azules y sus largas pestañas que proyectaban su sombra sobre sus mejillas cuando bajaba la vista avergonzado. No podía pensar en perder al amor de su vida por su propia incompetencia.

— ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer?... Will no puede dormir. ¡Yo no puedo dormir! Necesita estabilizarse para recuperarse. Se supone que soy su soporte.

—Pues mientras más te sacudas menos lo vas a ayudar. —Dijo Barney, secamente. Mathew le regaló una mirada envenenada y suspiró. — Bien, ¿quieres un conejo? Aquí va, pon atención que este es gratis. Busca ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda?

—Sí, hermano, profesional. No sé, alguien que te saqué estas ideas de la cabeza, que te regrese la cabeza a los hombros antes de que sea muy tarde.

—No lo sé… Will va con esta Dra. Pero no sé si sea adecuado para mí.

—Mira, Mathew. Voy a ser honesto contigo. Esto que estás haciendo no está funcionando, en tus propias palabras no es adecuado. Tengo un conocido que es muy bueno, estoy seguro que puede ayudarte.

Matt meditó un segundo. Quería ayuda, quería volver a ver a Will feliz a su lado.

—Bien… Dame su número.


	4. Problemas de pareja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt recibe la ayuda de Hannibal para tratar sus problemas íntimos. Pero hay algo mucho más complicado que el sexo interponiendose entre él y Will.

Mathew había accedido a ver a un psiquiatra para tratar de aliviar su “problema”. No quería decírselo a Will, se sentía avergonzado. Pero no podía vivir viendo la presión que cargaba el Omega en sus hombros y mucho menos sabiendo que parte de ello era su responsabilidad. Y Barney decía que ese sujeto era realmente bueno, y un buen tipo además. Lo ayudaba a estudiar psicología por correspondencia cuando se encontraban en el medio turno que Barney trabajaba en otro hospital. Incluso había accedido a cobrarle sólo la mitad de su tarifa habitual por ser amigo de Barney.

Y menos mal, porque una vez sentado en la lujosa oficina del Dr. Lecter, Matt se dio cuenta de que debía ganar una pequeña fortuna cada día. La cosa no mejoró mucho cuando el mismo Lecter entró a la sala. El sujeto no debía tener más de 35 años. Y sin embargo trabajaba en un importante hospital psiquiátrico, tenía su propio consultorio, tenía dos doctorados y podía darse el lujo de cobrarle menos a un desconocido como un favor personal a un amigo. Si era envidia o simple desagrado lo que sentía por el hombre lo único que sabía es que no le terminaba de gustar. Pero solía sentir esa aversión contra los Alfa, era una deplorable y muy común conducta Beta.

Hannibal Lecter era joven, rico y era atractivo de una forma muy extraña. Era exótico, pensó Matt, no era su tipo, pero sin duda aquél extraño acento debía sumarle a su popularidad. Mientras pasaba tras él y se sentaba en una muy cómoda silla de cuero se dio cuenta de que no estaba casado. Su aroma tampoco parecía reflejar la presencia de un Omega en su vida.  Que un partido como ese fuera soltero le parecía difícil de creer.

—Buenas tardes, señor Brown.

—Dr. Lecter

—Barney me dijo que sufría algunos problemas. Dígame, ¿por qué decidió buscar asistencia ahora?

—Sólo… es una prueba. Quiero arreglar mis problemas. No soy el único que paga por ellos. Pero no sé si usted sea la opción adecuada.

—Bueno, por eso estamos charlando, es importante que se sienta cómodo. —Dijo amablemente, reclinándose en la silla y cruzando las piernas. Matt se recargó también. — ¿Qué tipo de problemas lo aquejan, Señor Brown?

—…Tengo problemas —Se removió incómodo en la silla, avergonzado por decir lo menos. Evitó mirar al doctor a la cara. — Tengo problemas intimando con mi pareja.

—Oh, entiendo. —Dejó escapar Hannibal con un tono de educado interés. — ¿Lleva mucho tiempo con su pareja?

—3 años…

—Así que es una relación seria. ¿Qué tipo de problema presenta?

—Cielos… —Gimió angustiado. — Digamos que… no puedo hacer que funcione como debería.

—Bueno, buscar ayuda sin duda fue adecuado, la disfunción eréctil es muy rara en personas tan jóvenes, pero un estado de inestabilidad emocional puede provocar que el cuerpo priorice otros procesos a los necesarios para una relación sexual exitosa.  Hábleme un poco más de su pareja. ¿Cómo es su relación? ¿Ha dejado de sentir interés o apego emocional?

—No… No, no es eso. —Debatió Matt, suspirando abatido. Hannibal había ido directo al punto, y sin embargo no se sintió ofendido. — Will es maravilloso, es inteligente, dedicado, decidido… Con él no me siento sólo, me comprende y me apoya en todo. No habíamos tenido problemas hasta hace un par de meses.

—Ya veo. ¿Tiene alguna idea de que pueda provocar una respuesta como esa en usted?

—Es una historia un poco larga. —Admitió Matt.

—Tenemos una hora, mientras esa hora termine soy todo oídos.

Hablar de ello con un Alfa era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Le contó sobre Will, su naturaleza como Omega y los súbitos cambios a los que había sometido su relación. Dejarlo salir lo hizo sentir un poco mejor. Esperaba de Hannibal una mirada de reproche o de desdén, tal vez la afirmación de que una pareja como la suya no tenía futuro.

—Creo que no está de más asumir que el repentino cambio en su dinámica ha tenido un impacto negativo en la forma en que percibes tu papel en la relación y tu capacidad de cumplirlo.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Tu autoestima se ve afectada por tu aparente incapacidad de combatir tu propia naturaleza.

—Sé que es una tontería. —Dijo Matt, sintiéndose ridículo. — Sé que es tonto pensar que alguien en mi posición puede cambiar algo.

—No, en lo absoluto. —Dijo Hannibal, inclinando suavemente la cabeza, como un ave.  — Hoy en día se anima a que se formen todo tipo de parejas a pesar de una aparente… incompatibilidad de género. Su naturaleza Beta señor Brown juega en su contra cuando se trata de competir con un impulso biológico tan poderoso como lo es el Celo en un Omega de edad fértil.  Pero no es el fin del mundo.

—Me siento como si lo fuera. Si no puedo ayudar a Will, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que esto funcione?

—Bueno, mi primera recomendación habría sido aumentar la frecuencia de sus relaciones sexuales en los periodos fuera de celo. Avivar la chispa, si prefiere. —Dijo alzándose de hombros. — Claramente su Omega recibió el mismo consejo, sin embargo creo que ambos podemos asumir que no ha funcionado.

—Si funcionara no estaría aquí, mire, ¿Puede ayudarme o no?

—Yo sólo puedo ofrecerte una guía, un camino que seguir para llegar a su recuperación, dependerá de ti si logramos corregir esto. —Explicó Hannibal. — Es necesario que aumente su confianza, que se sienta fuerte y capaz de proveer. Sin duda su cuerpo no reacciona debido a que usted tiene ideas erróneas sobre lo que el Celo significa. Recomiendo ampliamente que si piensa continuar con su pareja considere la posibilidad de marcarlo. La marca es un contrato vinculante que permite compartir emocione íntimas con aquellos que amamos. Estoy seguro de que si pudiera sentir la satisfacción de su pareja de primera mano se recuperaría rápidamente.

—No puedo hacer eso. —Dijo Matt de inmediato. — Yo… me prometí que no dejaría marca alguna hasta el día de mi boda.

—Es una costumbre anticuada. —Concedió Hannibal, mirándole sorprendido. — ¿No piensa abrirlo a discusión con su pareja?

—No, conozco a Will. Ninguno de los dos cree que aquello deba a apresurarse. Debe haber otra forma.

—Puede empezar por buscar algo que lo haga sentir bien. —Dio como alternativa. — Un deporte nuevo, aprender un idioma, conseguir un aumento en el trabajo. Cualquier actividad que le ofrezca satisfacción personal. Y claro ejercer sobre su pareja un control un poco más definido. Los Omega son dóciles por naturaleza, les facilita cuidar de sus crías y mantener a sus familias unidas. Cómo los niños, un Omega que no vive bajo ciertas reglas o a quien no se le impone alguna autoridad tiende a salirse del camino. Mientras más tiempo pase sin supresores, más necesidad tendrá de este comportamiento. 

—Así que… ¿Tengo que imponerle mi autoridad a Will? ¡No! —Exclamó Matt, Hannibal lo miró sorprendido. — Él sabe disparar, me va a volar las pelotas si lo intento.

—Lo dudo mucho, pero en el caso de que sucediera  no hay nada que un buen cirujano no pueda arreglar. Eso asumiendo que no muera. —Matt palideció. — Era una broma, lo siento fue inadecuada. Mire, ustedes vivían de una forma en la que ambos ignoraban su naturaleza y coexistían en paz. Eso ya no va a funcionar. Los Omega necesitan someterse para funcionar correctamente. —Mat se rio de nuevo pero Hannibal lo ignoró. — Cuando un Omega no tiene la presencia de un Alfa en su vida, como su pareja o incluso padres o hermanos, sienten una profunda inseguridad y vulnerabilidad.

—Will no es vulnerable, puede cuidarse muy bien solo.

—La vulnerabilidad no es sólo física, Sr. Brown. Su novio podrá ser un oficial de policía, pero su naturaleza inevitablemente lo llevará a buscar alguien que le ofrezca estabilidad emocional y física. La sumisión de un Omega es un regalo de valor incalculable. —Matt lo miró curioso, Hannibal se mantuvo firme, pero algo había en el tono en que lo dijo que le hizo pensar que el Doctor realmente quería ese regalo y por algún motivo no podía tenerlo. — Pero es un regalo que debe nutrirse y cuidarse.

—Bien, digamos que me… impongo a Will, aún si mejorara nuestra dinámica hay… momentos al mes en que no podré ayudarle. —Soltó Matt.

—Me parece que la da demasiada importancia al Celo, Señor Brown.

—Oh, me parece importante cuando no puedo hacer nada más que pasar tres o cuatro días viéndolo retorcerse de dolor rogándome por ayuda que no puedo darle.

—Entiendo que esa impotencia le cause dolor y confusión, pero es esa parte egoísta la que evita que usted sea una compañía adecuada para un Omega.

— ¿Disculpe?

—No es necesario pensarlo dentro de las limitaciones de su género, creo que su frustración viene cimentada en su propia personalidad. Usted es Egoísta por naturaleza, así nació. Incluso en una relación de sumisión normal, digamos una relación de sadomasoquismo, el dominante no lo es por ejercer un dominio total de otros. Los Alfa y los Omega están diseñados para vivir instintivamente en este estado. Un Omega, como sumiso, regala su vida, su cuidado y su protección, no importa de quien se trate esa sumisión es un estado natural y saludable para ellos. Un Alfa está diseñado para aceptar esa sumisión, no porque deseemos poder (Cosa que por supuesto deseamos cuando nos enfrentamos al mundo, de ahí nuestra naturaleza competitiva.) sino porque nuestra principal motivación es cuidar del Omega que elegimos. Proveer paz, consuelo, comprensión, cuidado, cariño, sexo, dinero. La prioridad de un Alfa nunca es él mismo.

—No entiendo…—Le insinuaba que no amaba a Will, pero le pedía imponer su autoridad…pero eso no era egoísta. No. No podía entenderlo. Hannibal suspiró, meditando.

—Usted quiere corregir su conducta, no por amor a su pareja, simplemente porque saberse responsable de su desconsuelo lo hace sentirse mal. Su conducta es egoísta y está centrada en su propia satisfacción y bienestar. Como Psiquiatra normalmente celebró anteponer las necesidades propias en favor de la salud mental, pero me temo que en su caso debo aconsejar lo contrario. ¿Quiere continuar con su pareja?

—Por supuesto. —Aseguró Matt, extrañamente avergonzado. — Will es lo mejor que hay en mi vida.

—Entonces debe dejar de pensar en hacer las cosas para sentirse mejor, sentirse mejor no sirve de nada. Una relación como la suya, Beta/Omega, es rara, incluso hoy en día. Hay quienes lo hacen funcionar, claro, pero eso requiere madurez emocional y verdadero compromiso. Le recomendaré algunos libros sobre BDSM y tendencias conductuales en relaciones Alfa/Omega.

—Yo no soy un Alfa, ¿de qué me sirve eso?

—De todo. —Hannibal parecía impresionado con lo básico de la mente de su nuevo paciente, sintió pena por su Omega. — Se lo diré fácil, la única forma en que un Beta puede mantener un Omega a su lado es imitando una conducta Alfa para sostener su relación, para anteponerse a  los impulsos biológicos que nunca podrá compensar.

Matt abrió la boca, sorprendido y casi ofendido.

—Nunca quise ser un Alfa. Nací sabiendo que jamás sería tan bueno, tan exitoso…no tengo un nudo. —Confesó, la idea le repugnaba. — Hasta ahora, jamás deseé ser diferente.

—Me temo, que no tiene otra opción. —Dijo Hannibal tajantemente. —Cuando decidió emparejarse con un Omega usted entró a territorio complicado y desconocido. La naturaleza Omega es maravillosa y debe atesorarse, un Omega, incluso para un Alfa que parece superior en todo aspecto, es lo más valioso que existe. Un Omega puede doblegar la voluntad de los Alfa, el Celo nos obliga a complacer sus necesidades, aunque preferimos creer que somos nosotros quienes ofrecemos algo la realidad es otra. Un Alfa puede tratar a su Omega como poco menos que un animal o una prostituta, pero se ve obligado a cubrirle de regalos y darle una vida cómoda, incluso sin amor de por medio un vínculo de esta naturaleza ejerce presión sobre nosotros. Ese es el poder de un Alfa. Usted no está diseñado para obedecer a lo que un Omega le pide, y es eso lo que lo ha traído aquí.

—Así que… libros. —La honestidad del médico lo quemaba, le decía las cosas que entendía simplemente por ser Alfa, y él no podía entenderlas, no entendía a Will cómo una criatura frágil y mucho menos se veía doblegándose a su voluntad, eso era denigrante. Y que un Alfa fuera tan débil en manos de un Omega, eso era aún más difícil de comprender.

—Sí, por ahora serán libros, y recomiendo continuemos estas sesiones semanalmente. Quisiera conocer a su Omega, pero ya que cuenta con su propia ayuda psiquiátrica creo que lo mejor será dejarle encontrar su propio camino.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Cuando volvió a casa esa tarde Will estaba sentado en la sala. Por primera vez en dos meses le dio una buena mirada. No. Lo observó, poniendo verdadera atención. Su cabello estaba más largo, los rizos castaños acariciándole el rostro mientras leía acurrucado en el sillón entre 3 mullidas cobijas. Will había tomado esa costumbre apenas ese mes. Armar pequeños nidos dónde se refugiaba…de algo.

Su piel estaba igual de pálida, pero tenía los labios más rojos y las mejillas rosadas, su piel parecía más suave y su aroma. ¡Mierda! Olía delicioso. Mathew conocía bien su aroma, o creía hacerlo, pero ahora parecía más dulce, más frutal.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? —Preguntó, sentándose a su lado en el sillón, Will le sonrió, cerrando el libro y enseñándole la cubierta.

—Se llama “145 maneras para vivir sin un Alfa”. —Parecía orgulloso pero avergonzado de su lectura. —La Doctora Bloom creé que este libro me ayudará a resolver algunos conflictos que he sentido en estos meses. Tiene muy buenos consejos…

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Alguno para mí?

—Bueno… —Will se mordió el labio, evadiendo su mirada. — Dice que… deberíamos pasar mi Celo separados.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, bueno…  Dice que no puedo encontrar satisfacción en nada que no sea el cuerpo de un Alfa, y que es mejor evitar cualquier contacto sexual que pueda enviar señales confusas a mi cerebro… Dice que cuando intentamos…hacerlo, mi cerebro asume que mi compañero es un Alfa que no está del todo… listo. Así que envía señales nuevas, más fuertes. Le dice a mi cuerpo que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo excitando a mi Alfa, así que aumenta la intensidad del Celo para compensarlo.

—Oh… —Genial, ese era el día de las revelaciones sobre todo lo que un Alfa podía hacer y él no, perfecto.

—“Puedes generar más humedad, y tu aroma se intensificará. El aumento en los niveles del Celo provoca que el calor aumente y tu cuerpo expida feromonas destinadas a provocar una respuesta física en un Alfa. En ausencia de este lo mejor es evitar exponerte a circunstancias que provoquen fluctuaciones hormonales. Un Celo nulo es mejor que un Celo a medias y previene la posterior frustración emocional y la depresión ante…” Sigue así por un rato.

— ¿Quieres… pasar tu Celo lejos de mí?

—No quiero… pero… La alternativa no es mejor, Matt. —Se inclinó en su dirección y Matt abrió sus brazos, recibiéndolo contra su pecho, Will se acurrucó contra él.

— ¿Qué alternativa?

—Bueno…hemos tenido problemas en la cama fuera del Celo y... ¡No es un reclamo! Sé que estas bajo mucha presión. —Dijo titubeante. — Pero el libro dice que la frustración sexual sólo hará mi Celo más intenso y no creo que pueda soportarlo. Habla sobre buscar un Alfa que… se ocupe de mí.

—No. De ninguna manera, Will, olvídalo.

— ¡Lo sé! Te dije que la alternativa no era mejor. Pero no puedo seguir así Matt…

Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero su rostro estaba serio, se mordió el labio para no llorar y por primera vez Mathew sintió la vulnerabilidad que Hannibal le había mencionado. Ser un Alfa… tenía que… imitar su conducta. Por esa hermosa criatura a su lado.

—Lo resolveré. —Dijo tan firme cómo pudo, Will lo miró. — No te preocupes más, Will. Te amo, voy a cuidarte y voy a resolver esto. No… No tengo que estar contigo si eso te lastima. Voy a resolver mis problemas y voy a follarte tanto que cuando entres en celo vas a sentirte frio.

Will se sonrojó y dejó escapar una risita tonta, nerviosa. Matt se rio también. No había manera de que pudiera hacerlo. No podía someterlo. No sabía cómo.  Sintió al mayor acurrucarse contra su cuello y besarle cariñosamente, de forma íntima y no sexual, cómodo con su solución, ofreciéndole su confianza. Mathew lo cubrió con una de las mantas, acariciándole la espalda y besándole la frente, Will respondió con uno de aquellos ronroneos que solía evitar.

Tal y cómo la última vez algo dentro de él reaccionó ante el sonido. Podía sentirse, por primera vez en días, duro y caliente en los pantalones. Will, que estaba sobre él, lo sintió también, tentándolo con las manos temblorosas y sonriéndole.

—Uy, alguien está feliz.

—Will… Chúpamela…

—Que lenguaje…— Reprochó, pero se escurrió hasta el suelo, casi arrancándole los pantalones y lamiendo suavemente su miembro de la punta hinchada hasta la base. Matt dejó escapar un gruñido y esto sólo puso a Will de mejor humor. Estaba tan hambriento de él que apenas luego de unos minutos ya tenía su extensión enterrándose hasta su garganta, gozando de los musicales gemidos del Beta que enredaba los dedos en su cabello, empujándolo más lejos. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, por el esfuerzo de controlar su respiración y su reflejo de vomitar. Cuando Matt finalmente salió de su boca apenas pudo recuperar el aliento antes de verse arrojado de nuevo al sillón, perdió la ropa y un par de dolorosos gemidos cuando sintió dos dedos en su interior, abriéndose paso entre sus paredes húmedas.

Gruño con desagrado cuando salieron pero su reemplazo fue un Matt caliente y ansioso como no tenía en meses. Se aferró al brazo del sillón para no caer mientras el otro comenzaba un vaivén salvaje dentro de su cuerpo, rozando dolorosamente su próstata con cada estocada. Se habían convertido en un extraño baile de sudor al ritmo de sus jadeos desesperados. No tenía idea lo mucho que había necesitado eso, Mathew tampoco hasta que Will se vino en un gemido decadente apresándolo y exprimiéndole un orgasmo tan necesario que creyó que se pondría a llorar.

Mierda… Tendría que considerar pagarle precio completo al Dr. Lecter. Leería todos sus malditos libros e iría a todas sus terapias. Por un segundo realmente creyó ser capaz de cumplir sus promesas y follarse a Will hasta que el Celo fuera el menor de sus problemas. Sí… era un buen plan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

—Te ves muy feliz hoy, Will. —Fue lo primero que dijo Alana cuando Will se sentó en su oficina ese Lunes.

—Estoy feliz. —Admitió, sonriéndole.

— ¿Te sucedió algo bueno?

— ¡Es Matt! —Dijo de inmediato, emocionado con el progreso que su novio pareció lograr a lo largo de la semana anterior. — No sé que le sucedió, pero se siente diferente… Lo hemos hecho cada día de la última semana.

—No me digas. ¡Eso es estupendo! —Accedió la mujer, sonriéndole. — Si él está de mejor humor eso influirá en tu progreso. La intimidad siempre es buena cuando se trata del bienestar emocional  ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a volver al trabajo en 3 meses más?

—No… no lo sé. —Dijo Will, el cambio de tema borró la sonrisa de su rostro. — No he tenido muchas ganas de volver a trabajar.

—¿por alguna razón?

—No podría darte una razón. Aún estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a todas esas cosas raras que hago día a día… He estado cocinando, ordene por orden alfabetico la colección de DVDs de Matt y pinte la cocina.

—Es normal que si te quedas en casa te interese dejarla tan presentable como sea posible, un buen Omega se queda en casa y su casa es el mejor reflejo de él mismo.

—No quiero ser amo de casa. —Añadió Will como una excusa.

—No es algo malo, si lo quisieras no tendría nada de malo.

—Tu trabajas.

—Un par de horas al día, sí. Sólo con otros Omega, y sólo lo haré hasta que tengamos crías. Una vez que eso suceda mi Alfa no me permitirá volver a trabajar. —Alana no parecía enojada ni decepcionada, al contrario. Will frunció el ceño.

—Matt ha estado intentando imponer algunas reglas en casa. Tú pareces muy feliz de seguir las que te dan.

—Por supuesto, si mi Alfa quiere algo de mi yo voy a complacerla. ¿Tienes problemas sometiéndote a las reglas que Matt hace para ti?

—No entiendo por qué lo hace. No soy un niño…

—Me parece que Matt está comenzando a comprender que como Omega necesitas control y límites. Creo que esa conducta es lo que les ha facilitado retomar su vida sexual.

—Yo puedo decidir por mí mismo. —Se quejó Will, pero no estaba realmente molesto. No temía que Matt decidiera por el, más bien temía no estar seguro de que el otro fuera capaz.

—Will, imagino que para Matt ya es difícil tratar con un Omega, te aseguro que a ambos les beneficiaría que evitaras resistirte a sus intentos por cuidar te ti.

—…No quiero dejarme cuidar y que luego algo suceda y vuelva a cerrarse…

—No confías en su capacidad de cuidarte, y lo entiendo, hasta ahora ha demostrado muy poca. Pero puede aprender, al igual que tu has aprendido lentamente sobre quien eres.

—No quiero ser diferente. Me siento diferente…

—Will, no suelo aconsejar cosas así, pero… ¿No has considerado que talvez Matt y tú no son el uno para el otro?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Estábamos bien antes de estas tonterías de Omega.

—Pero estas tonterías sucedieron, y ahora eres mucho más de lo que eras hace unos meses, y eso no va a cambiar. Matt podría ser lo mejor para el Will de antes, pero aferrarte a él por las razones equivocadas podría hacerte mucho daño.

—No me aferró a él. Lo amo, no voy a destruir todo lo que hemos construido sólo porque ahora soy un poco más…

— ¿Casero?

—Sí… —Will odiaba esa palabra. No era adecuada.

—Mira, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero es una posibilidad. Eres una persona diferente, y vas a cambiar a lo largo de los meses. Si el día llega en que quieras algo diferente, lo más saludable sería buscarlo en otra parte.

No, Will no quería un Alfa sólo porque ahora era un Omega “normal”. No, él y Matt podían hacerlo funcionar. La semana le había dado esperanza de que tal vez su vida no fuera tan complicada, de que podía volver a confiar en que Matt le pondría primero. _Es egoísta, siempre lo ha sido, puedes hacerlo mejor._ Esa voz en su cabeza de nuevo. Ese pensamiento profano que lo orillaba a la duda cuando su Beta se replegaba asustado, un pensamiento defensivo que prefería renunciar a la guerra que vivir perdiendo batallas.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando salió de la oficina de Alana apenas ponía atención a sus alrededores. Se dio de lleno contra alguien mientras caminaba rumbo al elevador. Temió caerse pero una mano firme lo sostuvo de la cintura y lo mantuvo de pie. Will trató de no parecer muy sorprendido.

—Gracias… Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.

—No lo menciones. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—No. Estoy… bien. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquél extraño, en la proximidad su nariz no pudo evitar olfatear al Alfa que lentamente lo soltaba. Sintió la garganta seca y el corazón desbocado, latía con tanta violencia que temió que el otro pudiera oírlo taladrando su pecho. Esos ojos castaños, con un tinte rojizo, eran hermosos. Podría mirarlos por horas, siguió el movimiento de su brazo, enfundado en un traje perfectamente cortado mientras le ofrecía la mano.

—No te había visto por aquí. ¿Eres paciente de la Dra. Bloom?

—Sí… Em, Will Graham, mucho gusto. —El extraño no le dio un apretón de manos, llevó la de Will a sus labios y le dio un beso en los nudillos. Will soltó un jadeo, sentía sus mejillas arder.

—Es un placer conocerte Will, Hannibal Lecter. —Hannibal lo miraba, fascinado, como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan hermoso en su vida, algo en ese dulce aroma frutal, en esos ojos azules y la suavidad de su piel le llamaba con fuerza. Era un Omega precioso. “Podría ser tu Omega”. La idea envió una descarga eléctrica por su espina, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el celular de Will sonó, rompiendo aquella extraña burbuja de irrealidad que se había construido alrededor de ellos. Fue suficiente para sacarlo de su trance, sus manos temblaban mientras arrastraba el dedo para responder.

—Hola… ¿Eh? Sí, ya voy a casa… No, no tardaré mucho. Sí, te amo…

Hannibal no esperó una despedida. No había marca en su cuello y tampoco el distintivo aroma de un Alfa en su cuerpo, pero claramente no estaba disponible, sería irracional creer que una criatura tan hermosa pudiera pertenecerle a él. No. Aquella no era una conexión como la que había estado buscando. No era el Omega hecho a su medida que debía seguir ahí afuera. Se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y desapareció por el pasillo.

Will sintió el impulso de detenerlo, pero no lo hizo. ¿Qué mierda pensaba? ¿Con que propósito? Su sangre nunca había hervido de ese modo, bombeando sangre a su corazón tan rápido que se sintió mareado. Había deseado ese suave tacto en toda su piel. No. Matt había llamado justo a tiempo. Volvería a casa y se olvidaría de esas tonterías. De cualquier forma no era probable volver a ver a ese extraño nunca más.

Mientras ambos tomaban caminos diferentes, sin embargo, ninguno pudo evitar la punzada de arrepentimiento que nació en su pecho. Mientras más distancia se ponía entre ellos más sentían que habían dejado ir algo realmente especial.


	5. Servicio al Cliente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt está desesperado, y le pide ayuda a Hannibal.

Will se sorprendió pensando en Hannibal varias veces a lo largo de las semanas siguientes. Había tomado el consejo de la Dra. Bloom y hacía tan poco como era posible por resistirse a las reglas que Matt imponía en su hogar. Pero en sus sueños ya no lo acosaba el hombre sin nombre que había matado. Ahora era aquél extraño del elevador. Con una claridad aterradora lo imaginaba, susurrando palabras de cariño en su oído. Pero por suerte Matt se esforzaba por demostrarle su interés, y si bien ya no lo hacían a diario que sus sesiones continuaran le ayudaba a mantener su mente concentrada en su Beta.

Pero Will tenía motivos para preocuparse. Matt había leído los libros, había visto documentales y trabajaba con Hannibal cada semana para comprender el tipo de actitud que debía tomar. Will entraría en Celo pronto, inevitablemente. Y  no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por lo que eso pudiera significar para ellos.

—Will sugirió no tener relaciones durante su Celo.

—Me parece un plan muy sensato. —Le dijo Hannibal ese día. Parecía un poco distraído. Deseaba con toda su alma no haber dejado ir al bellísimo Omega que el destino le había puesto en frente. Su hermana tenía razón. ¿Cuántos encontraban alguien tan biológicamente perfecto para ellos que podían distinguirlo con el roce de sus manos? Debió marcarlo cuando pudo. — Mantener el contacto físico al mínimo es la mejor manera de que ambos se acostumbren a lo que será un periodo de abstinencia para ambos desde ahora.

—Me preocupa dejarlo sólo. La última vez encontré dos Alfa afuera del departamento. ¿Y sí deciden entrar?

—Un Omega sin marcar es algo difícil de resistir. —Admitió Hannibal, tratando de concentrarse en el pobre bastardo que tenía enfrente. Casi podía apostar que las cosas no iban a terminar bien entre esos dos. Pero no era su trabajo asumir cosas. — Sí no quieres arriesgarte, marcarlo es la única alternativa. Ya que te mantienes firme con respecto a eso creo que podrías poner una nueva cerradura.

—No sé si pueda dejarle sólo sabiendo lo mucho que sufre…

—Si te quedas alrededor te aseguro que no te traerá nada más que dolor y confusión.  La frecuente exposición a esas emociones podría afectar tu impresión de Will hasta ahora, creará resentimiento que dirigirás hacia él porqué la alternativa, resentirte a ti mismo, no es tan atractiva.

—No, jamás podría hacerle eso. No es su culpa.

—Bien. No puedo decirte que hacer. Especialmente si estas tan seguro de tu progreso. —Buscó en su saco y le entregó una tarjetita color hueso. — Sí tienes algún problema, duda, o sufres algún tipo de desequilibrio emocional durante estos días, siéntete libre de llamarme. Es raro que no responda mi celular, si está en mis manos te ayudaré.

—Gracias… Por todo. En realidad le interesa ayudar.

—Sería hipócrita de mi parte no comprometerme con la felicidad de la gente que trato. Es mi obligación. Además, si usted mejora la vida será mucho mejor para su Omega también. No perderé la oportunidad de ayudar a más de una persona.

Matt tenía muchas preguntas personales que hacerle a aquél hombre. Su falta de un Omega cuando claramente los consideraba una valiosa posesión era sólo la primera de muchas otras que se acumulaban a lo largo de las semanas. Pero sabía mejor que el hacer preguntas que pudieran considerarse groseras.

Marcar a Will. Seguramente sería muy fácil. Una mordida, una buena mordida. Sangre, una cicatriz. Eso era todo. Eso no era todo. Lo sabía. Una marca es un vínculo poderoso, una unión total. No era imposible crear algo así entre ellos. Pero requería confianza que él no tenía en ese momento. Luchaba por ser cada semana lo que creía que Will necesitaba, era muy cobarde para preguntarle. Un Alfa sólo lo sabría, él no. Tenía que adivinar. ¿Aquello realmente podría funcionar? Se dijo que sí. Pero no estaba tan seguro. Esa noche, por ejemplo, no iba a funcionar. Lo sabía desde ahora. No quería ir a casa.

Perdió el tiempo en una tienda departamental cerca del consultorio del Dr. Lecter, buscando algún nuevo libro sobre Omegas. Tenían su propia sección dentro de la tienda, entre los bebés y los dulces. Jamás se le había ocurrido pasearse por ahí. Salía con un Omega que hasta entonces parecía un Beta como él. Mientras más luchaba por amarlo como era, más se encontraba deseando que Will fuera diferente. Pero la culpa lo invadía de inmediato. Tenía que amarlo por lo que era. _“Qué bueno que no te has casado con él”._

Eso sí despertó en él verdadera culpa. Miró a su alrededor, a las parejas de Alfas y Omegas que cuchicheaban mientras compraban. Notó sus movimientos, siempre simultáneos, como si fueran la misma persona. Ningún Alfa soltaba jamás a su pareja, siempre estaban tocándose, como si pudieran morir si rompían el contacto. Una mano en la cintura, un brazo alrededor de los hombros, en todo momento. El jamás actuaba así. No habían tenido nada parecido a una cita en casi tres meses, así que no había oportunidad, pero algo le decía que aquella no era una conducta exclusiva de las salidas.

Una pareja discutía sobre un producto. Se acercó a ellos discretamente, mientras fingía mirar una extraña mezcla de velas aromáticas, supuestamente los aromas favoritos de Omegas de 25 países.  El Omega era precioso, pero Matt no creía haber visto jamás un Omega que no tuviera algún tipo de atractivo, era algo común en los que nacían así, simplemente eran perfectos, inexplicablemente. Su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado que coordinaba con su ropa, elegante y costosa. Prácticamente hacía pucheros porque quería llevar lo que tenían en la mano.  Su Alfa, un hombre altísimo y que lo miraba con infinita paciencia, simplemente negaba con la cabeza. Matt escuchó algo sobre que ya tenían un par y que no necesitaban más. Tomó varios minutos de besos para alejar a su pareja de ahí.

Aquella mirada, como si nadie más existiera en el mundo, cómo si cada aliento fuera con el único propósito de compartirlo. Cada toqué simplemente el deseo de sentirse en contacto… No podía comprenderlo.  Sin importar cuanto leía o cuanto hablaba con Hannibal al respecto. Si Will quería eso, probablemente no podría dárselo.  Una cosa más para su lista de cosas con las que hacerlo infeliz.

Lo que aquella pareja estaba mirando era una manta. Una maldita manta. De color blanco, con una apariencia tan mullida que Matt se sintió tentado a abrirla sólo para averiguar si lo era. Pero era un producto costoso, casi 400 dólares. ¡Por una manta! ¿Qué diferencia podría hacer una maldita manta en la vida de un Omega? Quién sabe, pero OmegaComfort, la marca que lo vendía, debía ganar millones al año si todos rogaban a su Alfa por tener más de una.

Al final dejó la tienda con las manos vacías y tomó el camino más largo a casa. Will estaba en la cocina cuando entró. Will que nunca había podido siquiera cocer un huevo estaba  hincado frente al horno, monitoreando una lasaña como si pudiera prenderse en llamas en cualquier segundo. Una receta arrancada de una revista reposaba sobre la mesa. Llena de salsa y queso.

—Eso huele delicioso.

—No te burles… Estoy seguro que sabe a culo de hámster. —Dijo mordiéndose el labio, Matt se paró detrás de él y compartieron un besito fugaz antes de que Will se perdiera de nuevo frente al horno.

— ¿Tuviste un buen día?

—Sí, gracias. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Chilton es un perfecto imbécil, ha dicho que la única forma de conseguir un aumento es tomando los cursos de profundización que ofrece el hospital… Supongo que tendré que decidirme por un par.

—Un poco más de dinero nunca cae mal. —Concedió Will, apagando el horno y enfundándose un guante de cocina que Matt no sabía que tenían. La fuente de vidrio que salió tampoco le era familiar.

— ¿Estás comprando cosas para cocinar?

—Pues sí, no teníamos nada. —Dijo ruborizándose, Matt reprimió una risa. —Oh, cállate.

—Creí que no te gustaba cocinar. ¿Ahora de pronto vas a gastar tirar dinero en esto?

—…—Will parecía conflictuado,  su sonrisa desapareció. Matt se reprimió mentalmente. —Creí que te haría feliz. Pero no tienes que comer si no quieres.

—Will, no fue lo que quise decir…

—No importa, espera a que se enfríe antes de servirla. —Dijo quitándose los guantes y arrojándolos a la tarja. Salió de la cocina y el Beta apenas atinó a tomarlo del brazo para detenerlo.

—Lo siento, cariño, no quise hacerte sentir mal. ¿Vale? —La expresión de Will no se suavizó. —Gracias por hacer la cena.

—De nada. Me voy a recostar un momento.

—Will, por favor. No hagas esto, ya dije que lo siento.

— ¿Ah sí? Yo no te oí. Buenas noches.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

—Te oyes terrible. —Dijo Beverly por el auricular. Will esperaba su celo en algún momento de las próximas dos horas. Había cerrado la puerta en la noche, Matt no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por entrar, así que claro no pudo dormir.

—Me siento terrible, pero sé que en un rato me sentiré mucho peor, prefiero revolcarme en esta inmundicia.

—Eres el rey del drama, Graham. Sólo habla con él, la comunicación es la base de una buena relación.

—No sé qué decirle, no quiero pensar, no estoy de humor. No soporto las sabanas, Bev, es como recostarse en papel de lija… Y el calor…

—Suena jodido, Will, ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pero un Alfa es lo último que necesitas ahí a tu lado ahora.

—Tranquila… No quisiera arrastrarte a esto, ya bastante daño le he causado a Matt.

—Matt es fuerte, puede resistir un poco de daño. —Will escuchó voces del lado de Beverly y la mujer suspiró. — Debo irme, antes de que Jimmy pierda la poca cordura que le queda, te amo.

—Yo a ti… Suerte.

Will suspiró por enésima vez ese día. ¿Y si Alana Bloom tenía razón? Y si podía ser más feliz renunciando a Matt? El recuerdo del Alfa del elevador regresó a su mente y algo parecía gritarle que podía tener un hombre así a su lado. No lo había observado mucho tiempo, pero Will tenía los buenos ojos de un buen policía. Traje sastre, zapatos de piel (por las costuras probablemente hechos a mano), mancuernillas de oro. Ese hombre no sólo era guapo, educado y encantador, además era rico. Un buen partido para cualquier Omega. Y Will no tenía ninguna marca reteniéndolo en su lugar.

El Celo comenzó a abrirse paso junto con el recuerdo de aquél Alfa. Primero el calor, luego la garganta seca y finalmente ese ardor que se esparcía por su cuerpo con la velocidad y la furia de un incendio. Sintió la humedad de sus piernas recorrer sus muslos y reconoció la ya familiar sensación de vacío que sentía en esos días. Se había recostado con apenas una camiseta de dormir y un bóxer gris, pero desaparecieron rápidamente cuando sintió que lo apresaban dolorosamente. Se habría quitado la piel de haber podido. Matt había accedido a dejarlo ser, según el libro debería sentirse mejor.

Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba eso simplemente no parecía ser cierto. Los infructuosos intentos de su novio por complacerlo anteriormente le habían dado, al menos durante un rato, la satisfacción de sentir que tenía lo que su cuerpo le demandaba. Pero ahora no tenía nada, el jugo de su cuerpo parecía empapar la cama mientras trataba inútilmente de encontrar una posición cómoda entre las sabanas. Malditas sabanas. No intentó tocarse, no tenía ganas de enfrentar una decepción más.

Podía oír a Mathew, caminando nervioso de un lado a otro del departamento, titubeando cuando sentía ganas de abrir la puerta y ayudarle de alguna manera, pero ambos sabían que poco podía hacer por él. En realidad nunca hacia nada por él, Will era el que siempre se esforzaba por hacerlo feliz. Soltó un quejido al darse cuenta de lo resentido que se oía en su cabeza. Pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía la cama cómo un montón de carbón al rojo vivo. No tenía fuerza para gritar, ni para ponerse de pie, pasó todo ese día lloriqueando, casi aullando como un animal herido. No sentía el hambre, pero sí la sed, y aquello amenazaba con destrozarlo. Cuando Matt se armó de valor para entrar a verle a la mañana siguiente apenas y levantó la vista. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, cansados por el sueño. Se aferró a su cuerpo, buscando cualquier fuente de calor.

Matt creyó que su aroma lo desbordaría y terminaría follándolo de esa forma deprimente que compartían durante el Celo, pero no fue así. En realidad no estaba ni un poco encendido. La idea de que luego de 24 horas su cuerpo se había acostumbrado lo deprimió.  Ese aroma no estaba diseñado para él, así que su cuerpo aprendió a ignorarlo. Que maldita suerte.

Logró someter a Will lo suficiente para darle de beber, pero no parecía dispuesto a cooperar. Se lanzó sobre él con besos y caricias, pero las rechazó para ayudarle a beber y secar el sudor de su cuerpo, y algo de líquido entre sus piernas, con una toalla caliente. Will ronroneó ante el tacto, escurriéndose hasta su pequeño fuerte de sabanas y se acurrucó ahí, lloriqueando y frotándose la piel hasta dejar surcos rojos por dónde habían pasado sus dedos.

Aquello era horrible, se sentía como un carcelero o un marido abusivo. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacer sufrir a sus seres amados por placer? Quiso tocar a Will de nuevo, pero sin la sed de por medio este simplemente se soltó de su abrazo y se hizo un tembloroso ovillo en las sabanas. No escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse cuando Matt salió. Tenía que tomar la mejor decisión, por Will. O tal vez por él mismo, no podría vivir en paz sabiendo que Will sufría de ese modo, pero no podía dejarlo sólo. Quería que dejara de llorar, que se sintiera mejor. Antes de darse cuenta sus manos marcaban el número del Dr. Lecter. A los dos tonos de espera escuchó su familiar acento al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Dr. Lecter?

—Al habla, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

— Habla Brown, Mathew Brown…

—Sr. Brown, que inesperado. ¿Está todo bien?

—No, no lo está todo es horrible. ¡Tiene que ayudarme!

—Sr. Brown, cálmese, suena muy alterado. ¿Dónde está?

—En casa… Por favor, tiene que ayudarme.

— ¿Con qué?

—Con Will, no puedo soportarlo, puedo escucharlo, está peor que antes. No come o bebe, no ha dormido y se está haciendo daño. Tiene que ponerle un sedante o algo, por favor.

—Señor Brown, no sé si se le ha olvidado que soy un Alfa, no puedo entrar a su casa y mantener la lucidez de ponerle un sedante a su novio. Lo siento.

— ¡Es cierto! —Gimió Matt en desesperación. — Es un Alfa. ¡Usted puede ayudarlo, puede darle lo que necesita!

— ¿De qué está hablando? Me temó que lo que me pide sugiere violar los límites de nuestra relación profesional, sin mencionar lo inmoral y poco ortodoxo del asunto.

—Por favor, se lo suplico, no sé qué voy a hacer si no se detiene… Su llanto, no puedo con él.  He pensado en dejarlo solo, pero anoche había 3 hombres afuera, temó que puedan hacerle daño…

—Dios, está bien. Iré. Pero sólo a hablar y meter un poco de sentido en su cabeza dura. Envíeme su dirección.

\----------------------------------------------

¿Por qué había dicho que sí? El sujeto se había metido en ese lío el sólo. No era por ser supremacista, pero un Beta con carencias de personalidad tan grandes no podía tener una relación con un Omega, debería dejarle a solas a ver si el sufrimiento al que sometía a su pobre pareja lo hacía entrar en razón. Ahora algo, probablemente el dese de verlo sufrir, lo había orillado a ayudarle. Compró algunas cosas en una farmacia cercana, Brown era un perfecto idiota, pero él no. Sabía lo que podía pasar. Con tal de torturarle hasta deseaba que sucediera.

No era un mal vecindario, pero tampoco había grandes departamentos ahí. ¿Quién tendría un Omega en un lugar tan deplorable que no le ofrecía ni una cerca para protegerlo?  Mucho menos seguridad privada. La negligencia le provocó aún más furia. Pero no duró mucho tiempo. Apenas golpeó la puerta con los nudillos para avisar su llegaba se sintió mucho mejor. Sí. Todo estaría muy bien.

Le tomó un par de segundos comprender que era la esencia de Omega que llenaba el lugar lo que había logrado calmarlo. Qué olor tan increíble, tan… embriagante. Todo su cuerpo se relajó, aspirándolo y dejándole recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, relajando cada célula. Su respiración permaneció acompasada pero su corazón se aceleró violentamente, el Beta a su lado balbuceaba algo, hizo falta todo su auto control para ponerle atención.

—Tiene que hacer algo, darle un sedante…

—No puedo… No puedo hacer eso, podría causarle daño irreversible. —Explicó Hannibal, removiéndose incomodo mientras escuchaba los lloriqueos en una habitación cercana. ¿Por qué lloraba sí él estaba aquí? Oh estaba aquí, iba a ponerlo bien, iba a darle lo que necesitaba.

—Bueno, entonces supresores…

—Señor…. Brown los supresores, además de ser regulados y muy peligrosos, sólo funcionan para inhibir el celo, no  pueden detenerlo… Tiene… que dejarlo ser.

Ambos se congelaron, escucharon un golpe seco y Mathew se puso de pie, su cuerpo tenso y a punto de salir corriendo. Will podía olerlo, un Alfa. Sí, sí. Eso quería. No tenía que ser Matt, no tenía que ser el Alfa con el que fantaseaba, sólo un Alfa, cualquiera que pudiera llenarlo con una enorme polla de Alfa, cerrarlo con su nudo inflamado y llenarlo de su semilla, necesitaba aparearse, ser fecundado, sentirse lleno de la camada que su Alfa iba a regalarle. Bajó de la cama como pudo, golpeando la puerta con ronroneos suplicantes.

—Ya no sé qué hacer… —Gimió Matt desesperado y fue cuando volteó a ver al Dr. Lecter.  Su cuerpo estaba tenso y perladas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro. Sus manos se aferraban dolorosamente a una bolsa de plástico y sus ojos. Mierda. Sus ojos castaños casi habían desaparecido, completamente superados por el negro de sus pupilas dilatadas. Aquello no había sido una buena idea, a no ser que Hannibal pudiera calmar a Will. — Dr. Lecter…

—Abre la puerta. —Susurró con la voz rasposa. Matt parecía congelado. — Puedo… puedo ocuparme de él.

—No lo sé… —Titubeo Matt, Hannibal lo miró como si considerará saltar sobre él y abrirle el cuello por interponerse entre ese Omega y él. — No podré contenerlo si decide… morder.

—No lo haré… Pero tampoco puedo salir por la puerta… Creo que debería irse.

—No, no puedo dejarlos a solas. —Dijo de inmediato. No podía arriesgarse a que en el calor del momento Hannibal decidiera marcar a Will, mucho menos inseminarlo. —No puedo, Dr.

—Prefieres quedarte a mirar ¿eh? —Matt se estremeció, no quería mirar. Hannibal abrió la bolsa que traía y puso manos a la obra. Envolvió un cubre bocas con suficientes gazas y vendas para crear lo que, cuando estuvo sobre su cuello, parecía una mordaza. Matt apenas hecho un vistazo al contenido de la bolsa, había un paquete de lo que parecían toallas húmedas y una caja de condones. “Extra Grande” decía la caja. Desvió la vista, humillado. —Dame la llave y vete… cuando… cuando esto termine puedes volver y ser el héroe, el novio generoso que haría todo, incluso llamar a alguien más, por hacerlo feliz.

Matt sabía que tenía razón. Will también lo había sugerido. Si no podía ser lo suficientemente maduro para ser lo que Will necesitaba tal vez podría serlo para dejarle estar con alguien que si pudiera. Era algo profesional, quiso pensar, sin marcas, sin cachorros. Sólo para darle paz. Asintió suavemente, le dio copia de las llaves y luego tomó su billetera antes de salir del departamento. Tenía que irse lejos, no quería oír nada…

Hannibal meditó un momento antes de caminar hasta la habitación y abrir la puerta, escucho ruido detrás, y cuando la abrió deseo no haber ido en primer lugar. Claro tenían el mismo nombre de pila, pero no tenía forma de saber que el Will  que había conocido ese día afuera del consultorio de Alana era el mismo Will sobre el que su paciente le hablaba. Que maldita mala suerte. Se miraron un momento congelados en el tiempo.

—Tú. —Susurró Will, apenas podía articular palabra. No podía pensar en cómo o cuando, en nada. Sólo en que Hannibal estaba ahí, y ahora iba a ser su Omega, sí, sería lo que él quisiera. Ronroneo suavemente, gateando hacia él y el mayor soltó un gemido de desesperado deseo. Lo levantó con facilidad y lo arrojó a la cama. Will se dio la vuelta rápidamente, todo su cuerpo ardiendo por apenas ese breve toque. Hannibal se quitó la ropa tan rápido que le arrancó un par de botones a su camisa, pero no le dio importancia. Will soltó un extraño y anhelante sonido cuando vio su miembro grande e hinchado.

—Por… Por favor, te necesito… por favor. —Suplicó, levantando su pelvis y ofreciendo descaradamente su agujero húmedo y suelto. Hannibal disfruto de verlo sonrosado cómo sus mejillas y su pecho. No era posible imaginar un Omega más hermoso en el mundo.

— ¿Me necesitas?... —Preguntó Hannibal, apenas capaz de entender sus propias palabras. Abrió torpemente la caja de condones y se puso uno, teniendo cuidado de dejarlo sujeto debajo del nudo en la base de su miembro que comenzaba a crecer. —Abre las piernas, Will… más.

Will obedeció, jadeando ante la expectativa. Nunca había tenido un compañero tan grande, nunca un Alfa. No tenía ni lugar para el miedo, sólo una desgarradora necesidad. Hannibal tampoco le hizo esperar, presionó su cabeza endurecida contra su entrada, saboreando el sonido instintivo que Will dejó salir. Estaba húmedo, resbaladizo y tan caliente. Tan perfecto. Salió por completo, pero antes de que Will pudiera reclamar se enterró de nuevo, mucho más profundo. A su tercera estocada había logrado entrar por completo. Sus jadeos fundiéndose con los de Will que se retorcía debajo de él, agitando sus caderas en busca de más. El calor de su cuerpo había comenzado a ceder, pero estaba lejos de sentirse saciado.

Bueno, Hannibal iba a darle justo lo que ambos necesitaban. Will perdió toda la compostura cuando el Alfa comenzó a bombear con fuerza contra él, podía sentirlo llenándole, sentía su cuerpo estirarse como nunca lo había hecho, pero no sentía dolor, sólo placer, primitivo y delicioso placer con cada movimiento. Sintió las manos de Hannibal sobre su cintura, aferrándose a esta para aumentar su ritmo. Su aroma, dominante y liberador, finalmente lo llevaba al orgasmo. Cómo le hacía falta eso.

—Ah… Hannibal…por… por favor… más…

No sabía porque rogaba, no sabía que quería. ¿Más dentro? ¿Más fuerte? Finalmente se sentía tibio, su cuerpo sabía que estaba siendo reclamado y había dejado de atacarse en busca de apareamiento. Hannibal dejó salir un quejido de doloroso éxtasis cuando sintió su nudo inflamarse. Will no estaba acostumbrado a la presión que ponía en el anillo de su culo cuando lo forzaba a entrar y salir una y otra vez, pero ese roce terminó el trabajo y Will se dejó venir en un orgasmo salvaje. Lo estrecho de su cuerpo obligo a Hannibal a enterrarse una última vez, con un gimoteo ronco sintió su cuerpo vaciarse, gracias a Dios se le había ocurrido comprar condones y mejor aún la torpe mordaza a la que ahora se aferraba para evitar dejar su marca sobre ese cuerpo que, perfecto como era, no le pertenecía. No aún.

 Will quería reclamar la ausencia de la semilla que tanto necesitaba o de la mordida que se había enseñado a esperar, pero cuando intentó moverse su cuerpo estaba atorado contra el nudo y la sensación lo tranquilizo, sintiéndose dominado y deliciosamente libre de responsabilidades.

Por primera vez en horas se sintió tranquilo, el calor había desaparecido, por ahora, y se dejó acurrucar por Hannibal en la cama, recibiendo sus besos en la espalda y el cuello mientras se mantenían unidos. Las sabanas aún parecían muy ásperas para su piel, pero los largos dedos de Hannibal que acariciaban sus brazos, sus muslos, su pecho, haciéndole sentir mejor, como si algo en ellos pudiera borrar la irritación. Sin Will arrojando feromonas sin control Hannibal pudo recuperar un poco de su compostura. Pero era inevitable ser cariñoso luego de un acto cómo ese.

¡Qué horror! Pensó mientras Will se acurrucaba contra su pecho para tomar una siesta que realmente necesitaba. Debió negarse a venir. Incluso si Will era ese mismo Omega, ese que sabía estaba diseñado sólo para él, con el que soñaba cada noche y fantaseaba cada mañana… la circunstancia no era ideal.

Podría morderlo, marcarlo como suyo y arrancarlo de las manos de ese estúpido Beta. Pero no. No quería ser uno de esos hombres. Si Will quería estar a su lado, sería su propia elección. No lo forzaría a nada, especialmente si sabía que tenía todas las de ganar cuando su competencia estaba muy ocupada teniéndose lástima.  Si todo fallaba, se dijo, al menos habría sentido la satisfacción de joderlo hasta que el Celo cediera y hacerlo suyo por los más maravillosos días de su vida.


	6. Muchos consejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de un Celo especialmente bueno con Hannibal, las cosas entre Will y Mathew no están cerca de mejorar.

3 días. Will había estado en Celo 3 días más después de la Llegada de Hannibal, si alguien llamó o buscó al Dr. No recibió respuesta alguna en 72 horas. Pero ese frenesí de sexo y hormonas no dejó una estela lo suficientemente sólida alrededor de ellos. No cuando Matt volvió a casa.

Ahora, sentados en la sala, Hannibal en un sillón, mordiéndose el labio, casi enfurecido con el beta que acunaba a un muy avergonzado Omega entre sus brazos y sobre su regazo. Su Omega se recordó Hannibal, buscando controlar esos celos extraños, apenas y conocía a Will, celarlo parecía irracional, pero no lo era. Había sido su Alfa, durante 3 días que ahora sentía arder en su mente como hermosos recuerdos. El silencio en la habitación era denso y asfixiante. Finalmente Will se armó de valor para hablar.

—Lo que sucedió, sucedió. — Dijo sonrojado, evitando la mirada del Alfa y la de su novio. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—…No lo sé… Tú estás bien…

 _“Claro que está bien_ ” pensó el rubio, bastante molesto. Lo primero que Matt había hecho al volver fue revisar cada centímetro de Will, buscando sin duda la marca de pertenencia de una mordida tallada en algún lugar, pero no encontró nada. Sólo un Omega de bastante buen humor y que lucía justo como Hannibal creía que debía lucir, tranquilo, satisfecho.  Por algún motivo aquello no fue mucho mejor.

—Creo que todos nos dejamos llevar un poco por lo intempestivo de nuestra naturaleza. —Dijo Hannibal, respirando profundamente. — Ahora hay que decidir. ¿Qué va a suceder?

—Yo no puedo ayudar a Will cuando está en celo. —Dijo Matt, evadiendo la mirada de todos los presentes. — Que alguien más lo haga parece lo más razonable.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Accedió Hannibal.

— ¿Podrías ser tú? — Preguntó Will tímidamente. La idea de buscar otro Alfa para ello le parecía incomoda como menos.

—Si así fuera, me temo que tendría que renunciar a su terapia, Señor Brown. —Matt lo miró fijamente, no quería perder a su terapeuta, era la única forma en que tenía un poco de control sobre sus emociones. — Claro que podría referirle con alguno de mis muy capacitados  colegas, pero involucrarme de forma tan personal con usted sería poco ético.

—Will, podemos buscar otros Alfa…

—Eso es verdad, hay muchos más Alfa que Omega en este mundo, hay muchos que se dedican a frecuentar Omegas en celo cuando no tienen otra forma de calmarse. Es algo común y no es en extremo costoso, alguno incluso ayudan en la inseminación…

—Eso es prostitución. —Dijo Will, confundido. — Es contra la ley.

—Y sería contra la moral pedirle al psiquiatra de su novio que tenga relaciones sexuales con usted cada mes. — Su honestidad desarmó a Will. — Claro que si deciden que quieren mi asistencia no podría cobrarles un céntimo, pero no puedo ayudarlos a ambos.

Will y Matt se miraron por un momento, Will no quería otro Alfa, Hannibal era perfecto, tan grande, tan amable, tan atractivo. Todo sobre él le hacía sentirse seguro, su voz, sus facciones, esa sombra de deseo que despertaba en sus ojos cuando lo miraba. ¡A él! ¡Un Omega necio e inestable que apenas entendía su propia naturaleza!

—Hablaremos de esto… y le haré saber lo que decidamos. —Dijo Matt al final, dando por terminada la charla. Will suspiró antes de despedirse y retirarse al baño para asearse. Hannibal se vistió tan razonablemente como pudo y se marchó. Se suponía que se sentiría en control. Pero lo único que Mathew sentía era una extraña soledad.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún si hubiera querido encenderlo el celular de Hannibal estaba muerto, la batería se había descargado luego de 3 días fuera de su casa, apenas aseado y con la misma ropa con la que había salido 3 días antes no  debió sorprenderle que en cuanto abriera la puerta lo recibieran con un abrazo cálido y luego una sonora bofetada. Miró sorprendido a su hermana, tenía el cabello rubio revuelto y las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

— ¿Dónde mierda estabas? — Gritó metiéndolo a la casa y azotando la puerta tras ella. Hannibal la seguía estoico con la mirada. — No puedes decirme que vas a salir y luego no volver en 3 días. ¡3 días Hannibal! Sin responder tu celular, sin llamarme, sin decirme nada. Estaba por llamar a la policía, creí que te había pasado algo malo…

—Lo lamento, Mischa, yo…

— ¿Lo lamentas? Mírate, no te has duchado y apestas a sexo. ¿Dónde mierda estabas?

Hannibal miró a su hermana con infinita paciencia, Mischa tenía 24 años y era la única persona que lo amaba, su hermanita, toda su familia, se había olvidado por completo de ella. Aunque sólo se tenían el uno al otro Hannibal se había olvidado de ella. Ese era el peligroso efecto de un Omega en un Alfa, la incapacidad de razonar, de pensar en algo más que en ese afiebrado cuerpo que se derrite entre tus dedos, rogándote por más.

—Estaba con un Omega. —Dijo simplemente, caminando hacia su habitación, su hermana lo miró boquiabierta para luego seguirlo.

— ¿Y de dónde, si se puede saber, sacaste un Omega? —Preguntó de inmediato. — ¿Estás cortejando a alguien y no me lo dijiste? ¡Hanni, dime que no es eso!

—No es un cortejo… —Susurró, pensativo, a su lado Mischa parecía aún más molesta. — Sólo… alguien tenía que ocuparse de su celo, por eso no te llame y mi celular murió.

— ¡Dios, Hanni! ¡No me digas que lo marcaste! — Chilló.

—Si así fuera estaría aquí conmigo ahora.

Aquello tenía sentido, no dejaría a su Omega vivir en otro lado que no fuera junto a él. Mischa lo sabía, pero que su hermano hiciera algo como eso era ya bastante fuera de lo común.

—Hanni, ¿por qué? Es decir, has evitado este tipo de relaciones porque buscabas a alguien especial y ahora vas por ahí  haciendo esto. Y no me llamas.

—Lo lamento profundamente si te preocupe, Mischa, no volverá a suceder.

—Y bien ¿Cuándo vas a traerle a casa?

—Te lo dije, no es un cortejo, es un Omega en una relación. Una criatura hermosa y perfecta, lamentablemente.

—Hanni…—Mischa vio algo en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto y sonrió con malicia. — Te gusta… ¡uh! Te gusta ese Omega…. ¿Vas a ir por él?

—No estoy del todo convencido de que mi predilección sea correspondida, no sería adecuado buscar una relación de ese tipo, Mischa, además, jamás permitiría que alguien me tomara como plato de segunda mesa, soy un Lecter.

—Eres un Lecter que va a morir solo, Hanni ya tienes 35 años. ¿Cuándo vas a darme sobrinos? —Se quejó la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo a su hermano suspirar. —Muchos sobrinos, Hannibal. Además, si algo aprendí de ti es que siempre consigues lo que quieres.

La malicia en su voz no le pasó desapercibida al mayor. Tenía razón, siempre con seguía lo que quería, era un Alfa, podía tenerlo todo si ponía su mente en ello. Si quería a Will arrebatárselo a su beta no sería problema. Después de todo tenía la ventaja de conocer a la perfección la incapacidad de Brown para manejar el estado Omega de su pareja, su inseguridad y probablemente incluso sus celos.  Todo porqué Will era especial, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, con aquellos ojos azules profundos e inteligentes que rogaban ser reclamados. No se tomaría tantas molestias por nadie más. Pero ahora que lo había probado tenía que ser suyo, suyo para marcar, para cuidar, mantener, preñar y proveer, era un deseo básico, un instinto, una necesidad.

Mientras su hermana canturreaba en la sala y bajo el constante chorro de agua caliente Hannibal decidió que Will Graham sería su Omega, antes de que terminara el año.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sí Matt había estado extraño antes ahora sí que Will estaba volviéndose loco, lo único que lo mantenía tranquilo era, muy a su pesar, el recuerdo de Hannibal y la estabilidad y calma que le había traído. No recordaba con claridad. Recordaba besos y caricias, palabras susurradas a media voz, pero no recordaba del todo el sexo o los incontables orgasmos que debió sentir para despertar hecho un fideo al día siguiente. Sabía, en el fondo, que Mathew no era lo suficientemente maduro para manejar un Alfa entre ellos, en su cama. Se había ofrecido, el mismo había llamado a Hannibal. Pero su comportamiento le enviaba a Will mensajes confusos. Cada día más, se dio cuenta, actuaba como un Omega, necesitaba estructura y estabilidad, quería las cuentas claras y Matt no le daba nada de eso.

Le revisaba en busca de marcas de manera sistemática y obsesiva. Cómo si en medio de la noche Hannibal fuera a mágicamente aparecer, marcarlo y llevárselo. No se detuvo a pensar si deseaba que se lo llevaran, era difícil estar feliz cuando Matt evitaba sus besos y sus intentos por intimidad como si estuviera cubierto de ácido. Como si fuera radioactivo. ¿Sentiría que besándolo apenas unos días después podría probar a otro hombre en él?

Y hablando de otro hombre. ¿Qué mierda iba a pasar ahora? Su naturaleza lo hacía inevitable, si no era con él sería con alguien más, pero sucedería.  Así que tendría que decidir, gastar sus fuerzas en sentirse culpable por lo que esto le haría a Matt, o sentirse mal porque este no hacía el menor esfuerzo por sentirse mejor. Es decir, si ya sabes que hay alguien más en la vida de tu pareja,  ¿no quisieras ser el mejor? No había nada razonable ni normal en esa situación, pero luego de 3 años juntos. Al final Matt se negó a dejarlo volver a compartir de celo con Hannibal y Will se encontró extrañamente frustrado y molesto. Mathew no quería perder a la única persona con la que podía hablar abiertamente. Estaba decidido a encontrar la forma de que Will no tuviera que compartir lecho con nadie más. Will no tenía ya la fuerza para creer en sus promesas.

—Es normal que te sientas un poco confundido. —Le dijo pacientemente la Dra. Bloom en su cita una semana después. Se había mostrado muy positiva con la presencia de un Alfa en la vida de Will, pero estaba muy preocupada por lo que detenerla le haría a su organismo.

—No, estar confundido es no saber qué hora es cuando despiertas de golpe en medio de la noche… estoy conflictuado.

—Tienes que dejar de pensar en Matt, si él quiere arreglar lo que siente tiene que hacerlo por su cuenta. Will, sólo importa que tú estés bien.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar bien con Matt así? Es decir, ya estábamos mal antes, pero ahora sí que no volverá a tocarme…

—Beta o no, Will, nadie debería hacerte sentir así en una relación… No dejaré de aconsejarte que te alejes y reconsideres lo que quieres y necesitas ahora. No es algo malo, pero si te aseguro que sólo va a empeorar con el tiempo.

Will sabía que tenía razón, lo sabía muy bien, Matt era así. Siempre lo había sido. Al Will que salía a luchar contra el crimen, a vivir aventuras y que no tenía las hormonas a tope todo el día aquello no le importaba. Pero ahora sí. Buscaba en él apoyo, cariño y comprensión y no obtenía mucho de ninguno. Mientras esperaba el ascensor se dio cuenta de que tal vez dejarle buscar un Alfa en su celo sería el último gesto de amabilidad por parte de su novio antes de sumirse en un profundo resentimiento. Bueno, no dejaría que Matt saboteara su relación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a volver al campo ahora?

—Me gustaría… me gustaría tenr algo que hacer además de pensar en esto, estar ocupado, ser útil a la comunidad.

— ¿Tus pesadillas?

—No he tenido pesadillas desde…

—Desde el celo. —No era una pregunta. Alana sabía, y a cierto nivel Will también, que Hannibal había logrado mucho más que sólo satisfacerlo. Le había inyectado estabilidad y su sistema respondió mejor a 3 días de su devoción que a meses de infructuosa lucha con Mathew. No quería admitirlo, era doloroso como una astilla en el pecho, no quería ser un omega más…

—Will, no creo que puedas volver al campo.

—Ahí es dónde debo estar.

—No te aconsejo que lo intentes, pero no voy a ponerte trabas. Regresa a la academia y entrena un poco antes de hablar con Jack.

—Puedo manejarlo, Alana.

—Eso dijiste la última vez y un hombre termino muerto.

El hermoso rostro de Will se contorsionó de dolor, claro que tenía razón.  Sentía el miedo creciendo como un cáncer dentro de él, el miedo a salir y poner su vida en riesgo, el miedo a que sus compañeros se aprovechen de un omega sin marcar y vulnerable, el miedo de saberse biológicamente en desventaja ante la predominante  presencia de Alfas en los círculos de criminales violentos. Pero estaba separándose de Matt cada vez más, ahora sólo le quedaba su carrera, no tenía nada más… Se preguntó si Hannibal lo dejaría dudar así de ser suyo, y decidió que no.

\----------------------------

Alguien presionó el botón del ascensor antes de que Will siquiera recordara que había que llámalo para poder bajar.

—Permíteme

Hannibal estaba parado a su lado, Will sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. “Hablando del diablo…” pensó. ¿Podían sus pensamientos invocar al hombre a su lado? Eso era una locura.

—Gracias…

El mayor sonrió y mantuvo su mano frente a las puertas del ascensor hasta que ambos entraron en él. Will lo miró de reojo, luciendo impecable como siempre, con su traje perfectamente planchado y el cabello rubio engominado, su rostro una perfecta muestra de serenidad. Hannibal giró suavemente y lo miró a los ojos. Will desvió la mirada de inmediato, avergonzado. ¿Pero de qué?

— ¿Has venido a ver a la Dra. Bloom?

—Sí… ¿Tú vienes a ver a alguien?

— Sí, tengo un par de pacientes aquí, como un favor a una colega. —Le explicó.

—Dr. Lecter…

—Llámame Hannibal.

—No lo haré.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Sería inapropiado. Mathew no quiere… que nosotros tengamos ningún tipo de relación… No quiere que pasemos el celo juntos. No tiene que seguir fingiendo interés en mí.

—Por favor no me creas tan vulgar como para verte sólo como una maquina proclive a desequilibrios reproductivos, Will, mi interés por ti es genuino y no está del todo fundamentado en tu apariencia física.

—Tuvimos sexo… Podría tener ideas erróneas.

—Yo no tengo ideas erróneas, Will.

—No lo haga más difícil… Sólo démosle a Matt lo que quiere y a ver como resulta.

—Por supuesto… Pero, si necesitas hablar con alguien. — Hannibal le metió un trozo de papel en el bolsillo, su tarjeta de presentación. — Llama. Buenos días, Will.

—Buenos días, Dr. Lecter.

El celular de Hannibal sonó casi un segundo después de separarse de Will.

—Dr. Lecter al habláa.

—No creas que no veo lo que haces, Hannibal.

—Me temo que no tengo idea a que te refieres.

—Will Graham, quieres cortejar a Will Graham.

—No que el vaya a permitirlo, pero ¿porqué tu súbito interés en mi súbito interés en Will Graham?

—Will merece algo mejor que ese beta. Merece alguien que pueda cuidarlo, que atienda sus traumas y sus carencias y sobre todo que le dé estabilidad.

—Lo que sugieres es muy poco ortodoxo, Alana.

—Creí que esa era tu terapia favorita. Escucha, no puedo hacer mucho sin perjudicarme, pero a veces tener una persona dentro te ayuda, lucen mucho mejor juntos.

—En ese caso atesoraré tu ayuda, Alana.

—Hannibal.

Hannibal no necesitaba su ayuda para hacerse con Will, en realidad estaba seguro de que podría arreglárselas bien solo, pero era lo bastante inteligente para aceptar ayuda cuando se la ofrecían, y un aliado como Alana era de valor incalculable, alguien en quien Will confiaba y que sabía todo sobre él. Casi podía saborear la información que Alana compartiría con él.

Will lo miró alejarse y se dejó caer contra el muro de espejo en el ascensor. No podía pensar claramente junto a ese hombre, algo había en él, su rostro, su cuerpo, su aroma.  Todo sobre él era una amenaza y una tentación indescriptible, un deseo y un anhelo que nunca había sentido antes, algo que aceleraba su corazón dolorosamente.  Quiso romper en pedazos la tarjeta, olvidarse de Hannibal Lecter. Pero saber que alguien esperaba su llamada le daba un empujón al ego cada vez que Matt lograba romperlo.

Y vaya que era bueno para eso. Dormían juntos pero no tenían sexo, Will había intentado de todo para llevarse a Matt a la cama: tocarle mientras cocinaban, acariciarlo sobre los pantalones mientras miraban la T.V, ronronear suavemente en su oído mientras usaba la mano ajena para masturbarse hasta el orgasmo, nada funcionaba, apenas obtenía una respuesta congelada, incómoda, podía ver la lucha interna de Matt entre estar con él y la dolorosa idea de que no importaría por ser un beta.

Le besaba las mejillas y las manos, pero sus besos en los labios no pasaban de un suave toque cuando  se iba a trabajar. No aceptaba sus invitaciones a bañarse juntos y si acaso había logrado darle una deliciosa mamada matutina de vez en cuando, pero Matt la aceptaba de mala gana y no hacía nada por corresponderla cuando Will esperaba fuera su turno.

Tenía que volver a trabajar, se volvería loco. Pero tampoco podía. Desde que volvió a la academia para practicar tiro y mejorar un poco su estado físico, las cosas parecían empeorar. Podía disparar un arma pero su postura era diferente ahora. No lograba memorizar los planos de misiones, olvidaba el protocolo y los simulacros detonaban en el severos ataques de pánico cuando sus oponentes estaban armados con objetos punzo cortantes. Jack se negó a aceptarlo de vuelta en la fuerza hasta que pudiera controlarse, pero sus 6 meses estaban acercándose peligrosamente a su último bimestre y Will no podía ni mantenerse en pie frente a un criminal armado falso.

Acariciaba la idea de no volver a servicio, permanentemente, retirarse ahora antes de que ese miedo incontrolable por su vida terminara por costarle la vida a alguien más. Sin otra distracción sus pesadillas habían regresado y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir supresores de celo de manera ilegal, era policía, si alguien sabía cómo hacerlo bien era él. Pero pasaba más tiempo en casa, enloqueciéndose, aprendiendo a cocinar y suspirando.

Mathew estaba tensó, confundido y su ego fracturado. El trabajo de le antojaba aburrido y monótono y lo peor de todo es que no estaban ganando suficiente dinero. Esperaba que Will volviera a trabajar pronto, pero no parecía tener deseo alguno, lo veía cómodo en casa, limpiando los vidrios, tallando los pisos y cocinándole cada noche. ¿Era ese comportamiento producto del Dr. Lecter también?  Ese hombre servicial y que intentaba seducirlo no se parecía en nada al Will del que se había enamorado. Pero lo era. Pero… ¿y si no?

Había un par de cartas en el buzón, les subirían la renta del departamento, y ahora que Will pasaba tanto tiempo en casa cocinando su recibo de luz y gas subió considerablemente. Algo tenía que cambiar, y pronto.

—Bienvenido, Matt. — Will lo recibió con cariño ese día, se acercó a besarlo en los labios pero Matt giró el rostro, recibiendo el beso en la mejilla. Trató de ignorar la expresión dolida de su novio mientras entraba al departamento.

—Hola, Will. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bien… gracias. La cena está lista y…

—Will, tenemos que hablar.

Esas 3 palabras eran la peor pesadilla de cualquiera en una relación, Will tragó saliva pero su garganta estaba muy seca para sentir algo más que dolor. Se sentaron en la sala.

—Tenemos más gastos Will, la renta va a subir y has estado tanto en casa que han subido las cuentas, sabes que tenemos un presupuesto muy apretado…

—Lo siento, puedo usar menos la luz, y cocinar menos con…

—Will, mierda no estás haciéndome caso… no quiero que cocines menos, quiero que dejes de hacerlo.

— ¿Porqué? Es más barato que comprar comida preparada, y…

—Will, mierda ¿Cuándo piensas volver a servicio?

—No…no lo sé, Matt no estoy mejorando yo…

—Entonces ¿Por qué mierda pago 200 dólares al mes para que hables con la Dr. Bloom? La terapia no era para que hicieras amigos, Will, era para volver a tu trabajo y estás en casa perdiendo el tiempo.

—No pierdo el tiempo, me ocupo de la casa. —Dijo Will, tratando de no parecer herido. — No puedo volver no estoy listo…

—¿Y cuándo vas a estar listo? 6 meses, te dieron 6 meses para recuperarte y no has hecho nada. — Mathew estaba comenzando a enojarse, Will podía ver su rostro enrojecer.

 

— ¡No lo sé, tal vez nunca, tal vez no quiero ser policía! — Explotó Will. Poniéndose de pie.

—Oh, y ahora me lo dices… claro. ¿Crees que estoy hecho de dinero Will? ¿Crees que podemos permitirnos que no trabajes porque de pronto decidiste que no quieres ser policía sino ama de casa.

—Soy un Omega, Matt, no puedo ser policía, no sin los supresores, quiero algo diferente…

—Oh, perdón. Quieres dejarnos en la calle, supongo.

—Van a darme una pensión, por retiro honorario… ellos

—Ah, claro, una pensión. Fuiste policía 3 años Will, van a darte una mierda de pensión. ¿Yo que hagó mientras? ¿Cómo voy a pagar yo sólo las cuentas de dos personas?

—No puedo volver, tengo miedo. —Dijo Will, ya no quería discutir, sentía ganas de llorar y de ninguna forma lo haría frente a Matt. — Tengo miedo de salir al campo, miedo de portar un arma cargada y matar a otra persona, miedo de que vuelvan a hacerme daño y está vez no viva para contarlo… Tenfo tanto miedo que no puedo dormir pero tu no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? Estás muy ocupado pensando en ti, como siempre.

Matt quiso responderle algo hiriente, pero no lo logró. Lo miró azotar la puerta de la habitación y no salió de ahí. La cena era estofado, el favorito de Matt. Deseo no tener que comerlo solo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Mi vida está colapsando y no sé qué hacer. —Dijo en voz baja y deprimida a Hannibal en su siguiente sesión. — y Will no es de mucha ayuda.

—Will está pasando su propio proceso, no puedes culparlo por querer cambiar su entorno.

—Cambiar su entorno es una cosa. Pero no quiere volver a trabajar. ¿Qué mierda se supone que haga? Ya pedí 5 horas extra y apenas es suficiente para pagar los gastos que teníamos antes, ahora me temo que no puedo ni permitirme venir a verlo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por el dinero, Mathew, no me hace falta.

Mathew le lanzó una mirada envenenada y Hannibal sonrió, amablemente, satisfecho como nunca.

—Realmente no puedes manejar la nueva naturaleza de Will ¿No es así?

—No la entiendo, no quiero entenderla, no hace nada por ayudarse, por ayudarme…

—No tiene obligación de ayudarte. Hiciste un compromiso con él, de ayudarle. —Explicó Hannibal. Sus problemas eran tan simples y maravillosos, no sería ningún esfuerzo arrebatarle a ese precioso Omega de las manos.

—No…no firme para esto…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Si la terapia con Hannibal lo hacía sentir mla ni que decir de cuando Barney lo interrogaba mientras fumaban un cigarrillo afuera del hospital.

—Hemano, 5 horas más… está denso.

—No tienes idea…

—Bueno, seguro que Will te lo sabe compensar cuando llegas a casa ¿eh? — Bromeo, pero Matt no sonrió. — ¿Brown, hace cuánto que no tiene sexo?

—No lo sé… dos semanas, tal vez 3…

—No me digas, ¿Por qué?

—No… no quiero hacerlo con Will… Supongo que él sí, porque no deja de intentarlo…

— ¿Además de ser ciego e idiota que motivo tienes?

—No quiero… No puedo darle lo que necesita.

—Y una mierda, tu siempre con lo mismo. —El hombre suspiró— Déjate de estupideces, Brown, vas a destruir tu vida. ¿Qué mierda importa eso? ¿Qué mierda importa el celo aquí y ahora?  Antes lo hacían como conejos, todo el tiempo, ahora te comportas cómo un perfecto imbécil, no es que de pronto no le guste tu polla.

—Barney, por dios…

—Deja a Dios fuera de esto y escucha. Si te insiste es porque quiere que le des una buena pulida, que mucha falta les hace a ambos. ¿Sabes que hace la gente cuando no tiene lo que quiere en su casa?

—…. — Matt guardó un silencio doloroso. Claro que lo sabía pero no dijo nada.

—Buscan en otro lado. —Dijo Barney de cualquier modo, oírlo hizo que a Matt le zumbaran los oídos.

—Vete a casa esta noche, tómate un trago de whisky y fóllate ese precioso pedazo de Omega que tienes antes de que decida dejar de intentarlo. Porque si deja de intentarlo, Brown… Si deja de cocinar para ti, de asearse para ti, de seducirte… estás jodido.


	7. En Picada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will y Matthew se cambian de casa y eso hace surgir tensión.

Jodido era una buena palabra. Sí, si Will decidía dejarlo de lado… sin duda estaría jodido. No quería ni pensar en lo doloroso que sería. Pero era muy difícil mantener el estrés bajo cuando todo salía tan mal a su alrededor. Chilton estaba vuelto loco, trabajaba casi 10 horas al día, incluyendo sus días libres. Podría pagar la renta del departamento y las cuentas, pero no podría mantener el auto a este paso, tendrían que mudarse.

Will aceptó la idea con bastante calma, aunque ambos sabían que no era lo que querían. Su pensión sería de poco más de la mitad de su sueldo, no era suficiente para ayudar en los gastos de la casa si seguían viviendo ahí. Al menos le ofrecía un seguro de vida y un seguro médico, no era suficiente dinero para permitirse pagar las sesiones con Alana, detestaba pedirle a Matt dinero para ello, era un gasto del que el beta estaría feliz de disponer, pero no discutió, probablemente para complacerlo.

Matt hacía muchas cosas por complacerlo desde que le dijo que tendrían que mudarse. Su nuevo departamento tenía sólo una habitación, cocina, sala/comer y un baño. Estaba en un edificio viejo en un vecindario un poco más modesto y un poco más peligroso. Will lo conocía bien, había crecido cerca de ahí, más abajo, dónde abundaban las prostitutas y los narcomenudistas. La cercanía le provocaba repudio, quería irse para bien, estaba muy cerca ahora, sintiéndose un fracaso. Pero la gente, la comunidad, el corazón, era buen material. Igual que Will.

—Voy a mudarme…—Le dijo Will a Alana durante su sesión esa semana.

—No pareces emocionado.

—Es un paso atrás para mí, pero es lo que podemos pagar…—Dijo secamente, su expresión oscura y de extraña forma indiferente. — Tengo que tomar el metro casi una hora para venir aquí, pero creo que vale la pena.

—Sin duda lo hace Will, has progresado mucho aceptando tu nueva naturaleza.

—No es como que eso me ayude a superar mis traumas… o el estado general en que está mi vida. Tal vez debería volver a la policía.

—Will, tú mismo rechazaste esa posibilidad. Hablemos de tu celo, fue la semana pasa. ¿Cómo resultó?

—No fue agradable, si eso quiere saber. No podemos pagarle a ningún Alfa por ayuda, y definitivamente no quiero que Matt siga intentando. Finalmente está un poco más tranquilo.

— ¿Han tenido relaciones?

—Un par de veces…

—Ajá…

—Es… extraño. ¿Bien? Matt está muy enojado… creo que está usando el sexo para desquitarse.

— ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—No, no realmente, pero no me termina de agradar. Supongo que son los cambios en mi vida. Al final terminaré por adaptarme.

—Will, ¿crees que la mudanza sea algo bueno?

—No lo sé, espero que sí.

Eso era tanta honestidad como podía dejar ver, la realidad es que la mudanza lo tenía enloquecido. Era cierto que ahora tenían sexo de vez en cuando, pero Will no quería ese salvaje intercambio que Matt parecía querer, ansiaba un poco de cariño, devoción y cuidado. Algo más delicado. Además pasaba mucho tiempo sólo, Matt llegaba a casa a cenar, ya no discutía que Will cocinara, miraban televisión un rato y se iban a dormir. Había comenzado a besarlo sin que Will iniciara el contacto, pero no era suficiente, se sentía muy solo.

—Buenos días, Will.

Will dio un respingo cuando escuchó la aterciopelada voz de Hannibal detrás suyo.

—Lo lamento, no quería asustarte. — Se disculpó el doctor, sonriéndole. Will sintió sus mejillas encenderse, el ascensor tardaba horas en subir, o así le parecía.

—No…no es nada. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, muchas gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Creo… creo que bien. —Dijo titubeante. Rebuscando en su bolsillo su tarjeta del metro, quería distraerse lo suficiente para fingir poco interés en la conversación.

—Puedo darte un aventón a casa si quieres, quisiera charlar contigo un poco más.

—Le dije que no quería relacionarme con usted… no… no quiero pretendientes.

—Si eso quieres no voy a pretenderte. —Mintió Hannibal, si bien sólo él lo sabía. — Pero luces cómo quien necesita un amigo.

—No quiero quitarle su tiempo.

—No te ofrecería mi tiempo si no dispusiera de él. ¿Puedo invitarte un café? — Su sonrisa se ensanchó, luminosa y haciendo que a Will le temblaran las rodillas.

—Bueno, no es cómo que un café pueda hacer mucho daño.

Will quería ir a la cadena que había cerca de ahí, pero Hannibal se negó, llevándolo a una bonita cafetería a 20 de distancia, en una zona de la ciudad mucho más elegante, dónde la gente paseaba con perros de largo pelaje y vestían ropa que valía lo mismo que su renta. Hannibal encajaba perfectamente, casi tanto como Will parecía más un empleado de servicio que un cliente. No tenía idea que podría pedir, todo en su menú costaba más que lo que llevaba en la cartera. Se mordió el labio preocupado, enredando un rizo oscuro entre sus dedos compulsivamente mientras calculaba.

—No es necesario que te preocupes, Will, yo pagaré la cuenta.

—Eso no sería correcto. — Dijo Will de inmediato. — Yo tengo novio, Dr. Lecter, no sería adecuado dejar que pague por mí.

—No lo hago con ninguna intención, sería un placer para mí, si acaso permítemelo por cortesía ya que yo decidí a dónde iríamos sobre una opción más accesible.

—Bien… supongo que sí ese es el caso… —La mesera de acercó rápidamente cuando bajaron la carta. — Quisiera un capuchino con caramelo por favor.

—Para mí un expresso y un pastel de 3 chocolates, si fueras tan amable.

La chica le sonrió, sonrojada, Hannibal le giño el ojo fugazmente. Will lo miró con interés.

— ¿Estás coqueteando con la mesera?

—Soy un hombre soltero, puedo coquetear con mucha gente. — Dijo el mayor, son una sonrisa que Will no supo interpretar, pero se la devolvió.

—Así que… ¿De dónde eres?

—Lituania, mis padres nos trajeron a los Estados Unidos cuando yo y mi hermana éramos muy jóvenes, cuándo murieron decidimos quedarnos.

—Me encantaría tener hermanos. ¿Cómo es tu hermana?

—Un dolor de cabeza, cómo todas. Mi completa adoración. —Se limitó a decir, Will pensó que aquello era muy dulce y le agradó su actitud. — ¿Tienes hermanos?

—No, mi madre nos abandonó cuando tenía dos años, mi padre nunca se volvió a casar.

— ¿Vive?

—En Florida, esperando para retirarse de la fuerza.

—Lo llevas en la sangre. —Observó Hannibal, Will soltó una risita.

—Ya no, he decidido jubilarme… No que eso me haga muy feliz.

— ¿Por qué no? Es una buena decisión que te beneficiaría mucho.

— ¿Eso crees? Podrías explicárselo a Matt… Está furioso con eso, y creo que tiene algo de razón, ahora no podemos pagar la renta así que nos mudaremos a las afueras.

—No me digas. — ¿Mudarse? ¿A qué barrio horrible pensaba Brown llevarse a su precioso omega? — Suena a que será un gran cambio, pero no es bueno que cambies de ambiente drásticamente.

—No tengo opción… Supongo que mi casa será casa dónde yo lo decida.

—Lo lamento.

— ¿Por qué? — Inquirió Will, sorprendido.

—Te gustaba tu casa, ponías esfuerzo en mantenerla limpia y cómoda, se sentía como un hogar, cálida y personal. Te sentías seguro ahí, lamento que pierdas eso, pero estoy feliz de saber que podrás quedarte en casa hasta que recuperes esa seguridad.

— ¿No cree que esto es algo tonto y que debería sacudirlo y volver a trabajar?

—Por supuesto que no. Eres un Omega, quieres hacerte de un hogar y deberían darte todas las herramientas para construirlo sea dónde sea que vivas. —Hannibal sonrió comprensivo, empujando el pastel de chocolate en dirección a Will. — Adelante, lo pedí para ti.

—No debería… —Tenía desde que llevaron su pedido mirando el pastel con deseo, Hannibal era muy fácil de tratar, amable, educado, veía en sus ojos paciencia y no reproche como estaba ya tan acostumbrado. Estaba lleno de gestos amables como ese pastel, sabía que lo quería, lo había visto desde la puerta pero costaba una diminuta fortuna pastelera. Incluso algo tan simple lo hizo sentir apreciado, si bien fuera por sólo un segundo. — Hannibal, sabes que si decidí hacer esto es por qué no tengo muchos amigos.

—Lo entiendo, no estoy intentando nada más que una nueva amistad.

—Gracias… —Dijo con sinceridad. ¿Salir de la hostilidad y que le consintieran un rato? Ese era un buen día.

\---------------------------------------------------------

 No podían llevarse todo al nuevo departamento, habían tirado algunos objetos y vendido algunos muebles, incluso algo de ropa. Will casi había terminado de empacar la cocina cuando Matt llegó a casa esa noche. Sólo faltaban un par de cajas con cosas de baño y podrían mudarse ese mismo fin de semana. Guardarían la ropa al final. Will había llenado el refrigerador con paquetitos de comida que durarían hasta la mudanza, dejando el aparato libre y limpio para transportarlo.

Se sentó junto a Matt en el sillón, este cambiaba el canal del televisor cada 5 segundos, sin decidirse por algo en particular. Will comenzaba a marearse, así que sacó un libro de una caja cercana y se puso a leer, acurrucado en una de sus viejas mantas. Algo dentro de Matt lo odió por un segundo fugaz. Odiaba esos niditos que Will construía, como si de pronto tuviera que protegerse de algo. ¿Lo hacía por qué no podía cuidarlo o porqué se ocultaba de él? La respuesta era un misterio inalcanzable, incomprensible para su cerebro.

Pero lo ponía furioso. Will era un oficial de policía, antes se habría sentado a beber una cerveza con él. Ahora bebía la cerveza contra esa barrera mullida en la que se encerraba. Se incorporó, sin importarle que Will casi tirara la cerveza al ponerla en la mesita de la sala. Se aferró a su cuello antes de unir sus labios en un beso abrasador. Will cerró los ojos más por el dolor que por placer. Los labios de Matt parecían concreto contra los suyos, golpeando firmes, igual que su lengua abriéndose paso por su boca hasta enterrarse en su garganta a pesar de sus suaves quejidos de inconformidad.

Era eso o nada. Incuso si era de ese tipo, Will se sentía mejor después del sexo. Matt no se molestó en quitarse la ropa, le arrancó el pantalón de dormir y se insertó de una estocada en su entrada apenas lubricada. Will gimió de dolor dentro de otro de esos besos abrasivos pero no se quejó, cuando comenzara a moverse comenzaría a sentirse bien, entonces se mojaría y ya no habría dolor.

Will detestaba eso, ese sexo rabioso en el que Matt lo golpeaba contra el sillón, enterrando su cuerpo violentamente contra él, demasiado fuerte, demasiado estrecho. No le importaba si Will realmente lo estaba gozando, al menos al principio. Mientras más se aceleraban sus jadeos en su cuello más parecía desesperado por hacerle llegar. Golpeaba su próstata violentamente mientras una mano se envolvía alrededor de su miembro, haciéndolo llegar por algo muy similar a una trampa.  Luego, jadeante se vaciaba dentro de su cuerpo, dejando besos húmedos por su cuello y palabras de amor entremezcladas con obscenidades que de haber sido pronunciadas primero habrían puesto a Will a mil.

\---------------------------------------------------------

No tendrían sexo en toda la semana, Will lo sabía, no con la mudanza y ese humor extraño en que vivía. Cuando se mudaron al nuevo apartamento, sin embargo, la cosa cambió. El lugar estaba limpio pero un gran edificio bloqueaba la luz, así que era frío y sombrío a todas horas del día. En algún lugar cercano pasaba el metro, así que todo el día se escuchaba el traqueteo del mismo contra las vías, haciendo 5temblar los cristales y los objetos pequeños. La cocina era pequeña y vieja, pero funcional, así como la ducha que aún calentaba bien, a ciertas horas claro. Sin duda extrañaría poder darse un buen baño.

¿Qué de ese horrible lugar hizo cambiar a Matt? Probablemente la culpa. Se acercaba a besarle la mejilla y masajearle los hombros cada vez que lo encontraba limpiando algo en la cocina. Presionaba una durísima elección matutina contra su trasero mientras se peinaba, aún en toalla, al salir de la ducha. La tercera noche ahí incluso le llevó flores. Un ramo con mucha nube blanca y un par de rosas. Las rosas eran caras, eso era un bonito gesto, aún si cuando esos detalles lograban excitarlo el sexo seguía siendo más una dolorosa venganza, para el final de la primera semana Will no podía ni alcanzar un orgasmo así, limitándose a fingir cansancio para darle una buena mamada y terminar con su energía.

Casi todos los vecinos eran beta, pero había un par de hermanos Alfa en el primer piso que olfatearon a Will descaradamente el día que llegaron, pudo ver la dura erección de sus cuerpos presionándose contra su ropa de forma obscena. . Aquellos hombres, vulgares y enormes, le daban miedo. No había otros Omega en el edificio, había un par de chicas atractivas que compartían con Will el _placer_ de ser acosadas con comentarios como _“mueve ese culito firme”_ o _“Si pudiera meterle la polla a eso no volvería a levantarme una puta”._ Will deseaba que hicieran algún avance con él para romperles los dedos con un solo movimiento. Pero no había sucedido. Aún.

Seguía estando sólo casi todo el día, su casa era más pequeña, había mucho menos que limpiar. Un día se descubrió deseando tener un hijo para tener algo que hacer. Ese día comenzó a correr por el vecindario. Y más importante aún. Ese día comenzó a aceptar las invitaciones de Hannibal.

Siempre lo llevaba a comer o a beber algo en cualquier establecimiento público concurrido. Era honesto, no se le insinuaba, no le ofrecía nada, no intentaba besarlo ni tocarlo. Escuchaba sus problemas, sobre su nuevo hogar, sobre su soledad, y se mostraba comprensivo y afable. Era además un hombre educado, interesante y de mucho mundo con quien podía hablar durante horas. No se burlaba de Will cuando este corría a jugar con algún cachorro en la calle, ni le miraba esperando a que se diera prisa y terminara de decidir entre un platillo u otro. No. Hannibal era suave, generoso, cuando fueron a pasear a un parque agradeció que Will levara una manta para sentarse, Matt habría encontrado ese acto sumiso y aburrido, se habría molestado. Will no quería compararlos, pero era feliz en la calma que emanaba del lituano.

Eso no estaba bien. ¿O sí? Hannibal no le había hecho ninguna insinuación, no había intentado nada, parecía disfrutar con su compañía, nada más. Will no estaba acostumbrado a eso y sobre todo no estaba acostumbrado a estar con un alfa tanto tiempo. Se encontró recordando el celo que compartieron juntos hace más de 2 meses. Recordando fugazmente el rostro a su lado, cubierto de sudor, jadeante y sonrojado por el esfuerzo, haciéndole llegar una y otra vez.  Estaba seguro de que Hannibal le haría el amor con dulzura, sin querer impresionar, sin lastimarlo. Imaginó sus delgados labios sobre los suyos, no un intercambio ardiente y desbocado, algo dulce, meticuloso, cariñoso, una caricia húmeda entre ambos.

¡No! ¡No! No podía fantasear sobre Hannibal, Hannibal no era su novio. A pesar de su profunda estupidez Matt sí lo era. Superarían esto, Will tenía que creerlo, era necesario, no quería pensar en que casi 4 años de relación se fueran a la basura por algo como sus hormonas. Sería bueno. Sería bueno y Matt se calmaría eventualmente, volvería a ser el mismo cariñoso hombre del que se había enamorado. Alguien sonriente y tranquilo, sin muchas ambiciones pero dispuesto a todo por él. Sí. Hannibal le ayudaba a no sentirse sólo y Alana le ayudaba a comprender sus emociones, el miedo y la frustración.

Haría algo especial. Sí, tal vez prepararía pastel de carne, o pollo a la mostaza que a Matt tanto le gustaba. Sí. Eso es, tenía que enfocarse en ser romántico. Termino de desempacar las cajas y le dio una buena barrida a la casa. Puso las cortinas, acomodo los libreros, sacó la basura y se puso a cocinar. Matt llegó a casa a eso de las 10, estaba cansado, adolorido y su rostro parecía mucho más viejo. Will sonrió, besándole los labios cariñosamente, tratando de no parecer sorprendido cuando le devolvió el beso con la misma dulzura.

—Bienvenido a casa, cariño…

—Hey…—Saludó, la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios. — ¿Hay algo que cenar? Muero de hambre, Will.

—Sí, claro. Dame tu abrigo, hay comida en la cocina. Te traeré una cerveza.

—Está bien… yo puedo ir por ella.

—No, no. Déjame. —Todo iba bien, Mathew parecía inusualmente dispuesto a dejar a Will atenderlo y él no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, tal vez incluso podrían hacer el amor sin que se tornara en una batalla de jaula.

— ¿Sacaste todas las cajas?

—Sí, hasta la última. —Dijo orgulloso, Matt le dio un buen trago a su cerveza mientras Will le llevaba la cena.

—Luce muy bien… —Admitió sonriendo.

—Espero que sepa igual de bien, el gas aquí es un poco menos fuerte, me da una flamita cuando lo enciendo.

—Oh…

—El calentador de agua tampoco funciona al 100, creo que tendremos que ahorrar para cambiarlo…—La expresión sombría de Matt le indicó que era momento de cambiar de tema. — Pe… Pero la vecina me regalo algunas flores para la ventana, creo que voy a plantarlas y ver que tal crecen, no nos da mucho el sol pero debería ser suficiente.

—Will, ¿Realmente odias vivir aquí?

—No lo odio, es diferente, me acostumbraré.

—No haces más que quejarte…—Dijo Matt tras una larga pausa, Will lo miró asombrado y ofendido.

—No me estoy quejando, estoy haciendo plática. De lo contrario pasamos horas sin que te dignes a dirigirme la palabra.

—No entiendo por qué de pronto quieres hablar, no tengo nada que contarte, todo el día trabajando no me da mucha ventana de oportunidad para salir a vivir aventuras que venir a platicarte.

—No quise decir eso… ¿Cómo está Barney?

—Bien, tiene una nueva novia, una chica que conoció haciendo pesas…

—Me alegra, Barney es una buena persona seguro que será buen novio.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Pues… si digo. Es amable y paciente y divertido…

—Tal vez deberías ir a hacerle de comer a él… siempre te ha gustado su departamento.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?

—Nada, olvídalo. —Matt dejó el plato vació antes de ponerse de pie. — Me voy a dormir.

—Apenas son las 11, Matt, pensaba que podríamos, no sé… relajarnos juntos…—Susurró Will, pasando sus manos alrededor de sus hombros y dándole un suave masaje, Matt se removió entre sus dedos.

—No Will, es tarde, tengo que irme a dormir.

—Vamos Matty… sólo hoy… Yo puedo hacerme cargo. —Susurró en su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo gatunamente. — Puedes relajarte en la cama y dejarme ocuparme de ti, soy un buen vaquero…

—Dije, que no. —Murmuró y se puso de pie, Will se sorprendió y trato de no parecer muy dolido por su rechazo. — No creas que una cena decente es suficiente, Will,, estoy muy cansado, tengo que hacer todo por aquí últimamente.

—Hago tanto como puedo. — Espetó de inmediato. — La casa está bien, desempaqué la mudanza, lave la ropa, hice las compras y limpie todos tus uniformes, no me digas que no hago nada.

—Oh lo siento, ser un ama de casa mantenida es tan difícil, dime ¿no quieres que trabaje los fines de semana para pagarte una criada que te ayude?

—Vete a la mierda. —Escupió Will, arrojando los platos sucios a la tarja y saliendo de la habitación, no que tuviera a dónde ir, se sentó en la cama a quitarse los zapatos.

—No me hables así, para ti es muy fácil tener todo lo que quieres y enojarte cuando no quiero acostarme contigo y hacerte sentir como una princesa. Bien, noticias para ti, no tengo ganas. No quiero follarte, no quiero tocarte, quiero irme a dormir antes de tener que despertarme a las 5 de la mañana para trabajar para que puedas quedarte todo el día colgando cortinas.

— ¿Qué mierda tiene de malo? —Chilló Will, no iba a llorar, era mejor que eso. No frente a Matt. — Sólo quería ayudarte, que llegarás a una casa cómoda y limpia y tal vez hacer el amor porque dicen que eso libera el estrés. Discúlpame por querer sentir que me amas incluso si es sólo durante el sexo.

—No me jodas, Will. ¿Crees que soportaría toda esta mierda si no te amara? Trabajar como esclavo para el imbécil de Chilton, vivir en un lugar cómo este, pagar tu terapia para que vayas a decirle a esa mujer lo infeliz que te hace todo lo que hago por ti.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Le preguntó cansado. — Agradezco todo lo que haces Matt, te lo digo todo el tiempo, no dije nada cuando quisiste mudarte y no me he quejado de los imbéciles hermanos del primer piso que me gritan obscenidades cuando paso. Hasta ellos me prestan más atención que tú.

—Oh, claro, vete a follar con ellos entonces, seguro que un Alfa es lo que te hace falta, incluso uno como ese par de idiotas. Es lo que quiere la gente como tú ¿no?

—Púdrete, ¿si me amas porqué actúas como un niño? Dijiste que podías manejarlo y no puedes. Dijiste que nos acostumbraríamos pero no lo intentas, soy un omega Matt, no puedo cambiarlo…

—Dijiste que volverías al trabajo y no lo has hecho…— Will se quedó muy quieto ahora. — Sabes perfectamente bien que no puedo mantenernos a ambos pero dejaste de trabajar y te dedicas a ser ama de casa. ¿ES QUE NO TE IMPORTA?

— ¡Soy un omega! —Repitió Will, enrojecido. — No puedo volver a ser policía, no puedo. No lo hago por joderte la vida, pero no puedo volver, van a violarme y lo sabes. ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué otro Alfa me haga suyo para que ya no tengas que vivir conmigo? ¿Tanto quieres librarte de mí?

— ¡No! Pero no puedo trabajar más horas, Will. — Gritó Matt, empujándolo con fuerza cuando se acercó a él. El Omega lo miró sorprendido cuando golpeó contra el muro, pero no se volvió a acercar. — Tengo que pedir doble turno para pagar las cuentas, tengo que tomar los cursos de preparación si quiero un aumento. ¿A qué hora se supone que tenga ganas de hacerlo contigo si lo único que hago es trabajar para que tú pierdas el tiempo en la terapia que supuestamente era para volver al campo? Ahora tienes mucha terapia y yo tengo que pagarla sin entender por qué mierda la sigues tomando.

—La necesito.

—Yo necesito ese dinero, Will, ambos, entiendo que no te sientas bien pero no podemos vivir así… No es sustentable, necesito al Will de antes que trabajaba y no se acurrucaba en nidos de mantas a leer sobre cómo vivir con alguien que no puede darle lo que necesita.

—Todo es sobre ti, siempre. —Espetó Will, tomando una chamarra y sus llaves. —No me sigas, no voy a volver.

—No te atrevas a salir por esa puerta.

—Quiero ver que intentes detenerme. —Dijo abriendo la puerta que daba a la calle, Matt le tomó del brazo pero Will se soltó con facilidad.

—Si das un paso fuera de esta casa te prometo que no respondo, Will, vuelve a dentro.

— ¿Para qué? Para que me grites en la privacidad de nuestro departamento. Jódete. No quiero verte ahora.

—No te estoy preguntando. ¿Quieres jugar al Omega? Bien, te ordeno que entres a la casa y te vayas a la cama.

—Oh, ahora quieres tratarme como un omega, bien. —Will salió y se puso la chamarra desafiante, vio la inflamada vena en el cuello de Matt, señal de que estaba furioso. — Pero la última vez eras un beta que no podía darme lo que necesito, así que no tengo para que quedarme.

Will no hizo caso a su expresión dolida y azotó la puerta tras él antes de salir. Tal vez Matt y él no deberían estar juntos después de todo. Tal vez Alana tenía razón…


	8. Beso de Media Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will termina en un bar trás su epela con Matt, y las cosas se salen un poco de control.

Podría buscar a Beverly, quedarse en su casa, pero cuando no respondió el teléfono Will supo que debía estar ocupada, tal vez en una redada. Will tenía planes para el futuro, quería convertirse en investigador de homicidios, unirse al FBI, ahora todo eso estaba destruido. No podía seguir patrullando y jamás pasaría los exámenes psicológicos de la agencia. Podría buscar otro trabajo, quitarse a Matt de encima. ¿Haciendo qué? Sólo conocía la vida de la policía. Podría buscar una escuela de tiro para dar clases, pero eran ambientes hostiles. Casi ninguna industria admitiría a un Omega y Will tuvo suficiente de malos trabajos de medio tiempo cuando estaba en la academia. No quería volver a eso.

 _No tienes opción_. Se dijo sentado en el bar de un hotel. Había tomado un taxi y no tenía dinero para regresar a casa, daba lo mismo pues no quería hacerlo, bebería hasta que Beverly volviera a casa y pudiera pasar por él. Ese era un buen plan. Una hora más tarde Will había apagado su celular, cansado de las llamadas y mensajes de Matt, y casi se había terminado una botella de whisky el solo. Estaba furioso. Esas peleas, esa actitud, todo era tan agotador. Ya no podía soportarlo, esa sensación de que cometía error tras error sin poder evitarlo, de que Matt era cada vez más infeliz y él no podía cambiarlo… Matt lo intentaba, intentaba proveerlos. Pero no manejaba bien la responsabilidad ni el estrés. Tal vez separarse no era mala idea.

El alcohol le recordó una de sus primeras citas, bebiendo a la luz de las estrellas en el techo del viejo coche de Matt, en medio del bosque, en el silencio y la quietud. Habían dormido juntos esa noche, en la misma bolsa de dormir, acurrucados uno contra él otro. ¿Por qué no podían tener eso ahora? Si Will pudiera dormir así no se sentiría solo… Si Matt cerrara la boca y lo abrazara, lo besara, le dijera lo hermoso que era… estaría bien. Podría ignorar todos los problemas, todos los conflictos, eventualmente tenían que resolverse, pero no tenía la fuerza para seguir peleando así hasta ese día.

—Hola, lindura.

Will se giró lentamente. A su derecha había un hombre, alto, apuesto, alfa seguramente. Sí, Will podía oler sus feromonas, pero no le resulto del todo atractivo. Vestía un traje y tenía la camisa abierta de los primeros botones, dejando ve su pecho velludo y firme. Por un segundo deseo pasar sus dedos por él, disfrutando del contacto.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— ¿Qué hace un omega tan hermoso como tú bebiendo sólo en esta bella noche?

— ¿Qué hace un alfa sólo en un bar en esta bella noche? —Replicó Will. No estaba especialmente interesado, pero hace años que no coqueteaba con alguien, quería atención, quería cumplidos, y  a pesar de resistir bien el alcohol ya se sentía privado de inhibiciones.

—Siguiendo al destino, claramente cuando decidí venir a tomar un trago tenía que encontrarme contigo.

—Suenas como una lista de cumplidos bajados de internet. — Dijo Will sonriendo. El alfa se acercó más, sentándose en el banco junto al suyo en la barra, apenas a escasos centímetros.

—Tengo muchos más, podría pasar toda la noche describiéndote, pero preferiría pasarlos mucho más cerca. — Will no quería eso. No, esto era una mala idea. Trató de alejarse pero el hombre tenía una mano en su muslo y otra en su cintura. — Tengo una habitación arriba, podríamos pasarla bien juntos…

—No gracias, no estoy interesado. — Dejó el vaso en la mesa y trató de ponerse de pie, tal vez si había bebido de más.

—Oh vamos, lindura, te vas a divertir.

—No gracias… Suéltame…

Will sintió muchas ganas de dispararle, gracias a dios no tenía su arma. O tal vez eso era algo malo, el sujeto se rio ante su negativa, llevando su mano a su entrepierna. ¡eso era todo! Will iba a darle una paliza hasta dejarlo irreconocible, pero no pudo hacerlo. Alguien, un olor tan familiar,  ya había empujado al alfa con un firme brazo y Will lo siguió hasta unirse con Hannibal, estaba rígido como una amenaza y sus ojos centelleaban con furia.

—Claramente no entiendes el significado de “No”.

—Y a ti ¿Qué mierda te importa? Esto es entre él y yo.

—Tienes 5 segundos para largarte. —Gruño Hannibal, estirándose cuan alto era y mirándolo fijamente. El hombre gruño también, pero no era idiota. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato para alejarse.

—Si no quieres gente jugueteando con lo que es tuyo deberías ponerle tu nombre.

—Sigue caminando. —Rugió Hannibal, Will lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Hannibal?

— ¿Estás bien? — Will asintió. — ¿Qué haces a media noche tu solo en un bar Will? Es muy peligroso que un omega salga a beber así, te llevaré a casa.

—No quiero ir a casa. — Replicó el menor, luego miró a Hannibal con interés. — ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

—Tengo una vida, Will, y a veces mis amistades me invitan a beber, tienes suerte de que estuviera aquí o estarías en cama con ese sujeto. — Tomó a Will del brazo y este se puso de pie muy a su pesar. Hannibal dejó un par de billetes en la mesa y comenzó a caminar.

—Mi whisky…

—Creo que ya bebiste suficiente, Will. Te llevaré a casa.

—No. —Dijo soltándose de su agarre, Hannibal lo miró en silencio. — No quiero volver…

—Es sobre Matt. —Era una afirmación, Will asintió por pura cortesía. — ¿Te hizo daño?

—Discutimos sólo eso… Me gritó, yo le grité, me empujó así que me fui. — Hannibal sintió su sangre arder un poco. ¿Qué mierda creía Brown que hacía empujando y gritándole a esa hermosa criatura? — Dije cosas que no debí decir, no quiero regresar…

—Sube al auto, Will, conduciremos un rato mientras dejas salir todo ese alcohol.

—Me siento mejor ahora…

—Estabas con ese sujeto, ¿Por qué?

—Me dijo cosas lindas. —Susurró Will avergonzado. El estacionamiento estaba frío y solitario, cuando suspiro su aliento se elevó en forma de vapor hasta las estrellas. — Me hizo sentir bien…

—Will.

—Matt ya nunca me dice nada así… un cumplido o algo… —Admitió más para sí mismo, recargándose en la puerta del auto de Hannibal cuando estuvieron frente a él. — No quería llegar a nada con él, sólo quería escucharlo de nuevo, tal vez hasta creer que era cierto.

—Eres hermoso. — Dijo Hannibal, Will lo miró sonrojado, no había duda ni malicia en su voz y Will supo que era honesto. — Tu belleza hace palidecer a las estrellas del cielo, le arrancaría suspiros de amor al monstruo más sanguinario.

—Hannibal…

—No quieres un pretendiente, lo sé, te lo digo como amigo. Eres inteligente, divertido, incluso cuando eres frágil y obstinado. Deberían decírtelo cada día, para que nunca dudes de que este mundo es mucho más interesante contigo en él…

Hannibal se había acercado mucho, casi susurrándole en la trémula luz del estacionamiento, Will apenas podía escuchar sus palabras por sobre los latidos de su corazón desbocado, el pecho le dolía con cada uno. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo decir nada. Hannibal atravesaba su ser con su mirada, fija y honesta, sentía sus ojos taladrando su alma, su aroma tan real como el calor agradable y conocido de su cuerpo. Hannibal retrocedió, dispuesto a entrar a su auto, pero Will no lo permitió. Fue un acto totalmente impulsivo, instantáneo, que los tomó a ambos por sorpresa. Se aferró a la fina chaqueta del traje de Hannibal antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso.

Hannibal parecía sorprendido al principio, pero no lo rechazó, paso una de sus manos por su cintura y la otra en su nuca, abriendo su boca como una invitación para Will. Nublado aún por el alcohol Will profundizó ese beso, acariciando sus labios con su lengua antes de entrar de lleno, reconociéndola y aventurándose a bailar con la que lo esperaba ahí. Sintió un choque eléctrico cuando Hannibal lo empujó contra el auto, gimiendo dentro de su boca cuando el lituano comenzó a besarle también. Podía sentir su rostro arder y un cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

Hannibal acaricio suavemente su cintura y puso una pierna entre las suyas, rozando su miembro semi erecto mientras continuaba el asalto a su boca. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Volvió en sí de pronto, empujado al rubio lo suficiente para respirar, Hannibal no lucía decepcionado, si acaso un poco agitado.

—Lo siento tanto… no sé qué sucedió.

—No me importa Will, querías sentirte cercano a alguien, así que me besaste.

—No está bien… —Susurró Will, súbitamente sobrio. — ¿Peleo con Matt y mi respuesta es salir a besarme con su psiquiatra? No, Hannibal lo siento mucho yo...

—Will, respira. — Sus manos parecían frías contra las mejillas ardientes de Will que comenzaba a ceder ante el pánico. — No sucede nada, fue un beso, entre amigos si prefieres, y bajo la influencia del alcohol, no le diré a nadie…

—No… ¿No estás enojado?

—Me han hecho peores cosas. —Dijo con una sonrisa. — Un beso así… lo acepto cualquier día. Sube al auto, te llevaré a casa.

No dijo ni una palabra en el camino, Will no tenía idea que  decir, Hannibal no parecía molesto ni afectado, le hablaba como hacía siempre y lo convenció de que eso no significaba nada, que lo entendía, que no interfería con su amistad. Will parecía agitado y cuando llegó al departamento corrió a lavarse los dientes. Matt estaba dormido, se recostó suavemente a su lado, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo. Se sentía horriblemente sucio y culpable. Matt estaba actuando como un tonto, pero nunca haría algo así…

No durmió bien esa noche, sus sueños tampoco parecían decidir entre besos a media luz con Hannibal o la vida que podría tener con Matt.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Incluso a pesar de su escapada nocturna Will despertó antes que Matt a la mañana siguiente, sin nada mejor que hacer, además de torturarse a sí mismo, le hizo el desayuno e incluso un almuerzo para el trabajo.  ¿En qué pensaba besando a Hannibal? No importa, no sucedió, no sucedería otra vez.

—Will…

—Buenos días…

— ¿A qué hora volviste ayer? — Parecía preocupado, no molesto. Pero Will fue cauteloso.

—A eso de la una, necesitaba aclarar mi mente, pero no debí irme así… lo siento.

—Yo lo siento…—Dijo Matt a su vez, suspirando. — Actué como un perfecto imbécil, te hice daño y te provoque para que me hicieras daño también.

—Yo… — ¿Daño? Matt no podía saber sobre Hannibal… ¿O sí?

—Está bien, tienes razón, actué como lo que soy, un beta frustrado y resentido…

—Oh… —Will no esperaba eso, se sereno pensando en que aquello no había sucedido, nunca lo hablarían y sería como una pesadilla, una ardiente y deliciosa. — No debí llamarte así, estaba enojado.

—Y con razón… No te he apoyado, no he sido justo contigo ni con lo que quieres…Si quieres… quedarte en casa a cocinar y limpiar para mí, está bien, es un trabajo duro. —Dijo suavemente, besándole la mejilla y tomando el plato de huevos que le ofrecía. — No quiero discutir así, estoy cansado… cansado del trabajo, cansado de mi jefe… Pero no estoy cansado de ti, Will, nunca podría…

—Matt… yo. No sé si esto sea una buena idea.

—Hey, hemos pasado muchas cosas, saldremos adelante.

Will quería creerle, pero era casi imposible, le devolvió la sonrisa pero no fue 100% honesta. Tal vez una oportunidad más. Sólo una… Se la debía, lo hizo tan feliz durante 4 años, seguro podría hacerlo de nuevo.

—Sí… creo que tienes razón.

—Fui un perfecto imbécil, déjame compensarte…—Sintió sus manos entre las suyas y un beso en la cien, ese era el Mathew que quería. — El viernes puedo salir un poco antes de trabajar, tal vez podríamos ir al cine, ya ha pasado un tiempo.

—Suena bien… suena muy bien. —Admitió sonriéndole, Matt le beso los labios con ternura, Will pensaba en el beso con Hannibal, eso estaba muy mal. Debería decírselo a Matt.

—Sabes… anoche fui a un bar.

—Will…— Oh no, ahí estaba ese  Matt molesto de las últimas semanas. —

—Fue sólo para calmarme… regresé en taxi y no me sucedió nada…

—Will, no puedes hacer eso… es peligroso.

—Lo sé, lo siento, es decir un alfa intento coquetear conmigo, pero no le deje ni decirme su nombre. — Eso sacudió un poco más a su novio, lo vio bajar la vista, preocupado. — ¿Matt?

—Eres muy coqueteable, eres muy atractivo. —Algo oscuro guardaba ese cumplido detrás, lo veía en sus ojos. — No vuelvas a salir así, no les des oportunidad de acercarse a ti… he sido un imbécil, pero te amo… Puedo cambiar, puedo intentarlo…

—Matt… vale… te creo. — Dijo sonriéndole, está vez honestamente. — No pasa nada, estaremos bien, nos acostumbraremos al horario y al nuevo departamento.

—Y el viernes tendremos una cita. —Le dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas para irse. Will recibió otro beso en la mejilla antes de irse. — Te amo.

—Te amo…

\----------------------------------------------------

—Bese a otro hombre…

Alana lo miró sorprendida, casi tirando sus notas cuando Will abrió la boca por vez primera en su cita de los jueves.

—Wow… ¿cómo te sientes?

—Horrible… No sé en qué estaba pensando… fue algo espontaneo, de pronto yo estaba ahí y él estaba ahí hablando de mi belleza y las estrellas y boom.

—Ya veo… ¿Te gusto?

— ¡No! No lo sé… Un poco, sí…

—Will, ¿estás pensando en tener una aventura? No puedo ayudarte si ese es el caso.

—No, es decir se lo que parece, pero sólo fue un beso… No, yo tengo a Matt, y lo amo. Estos días ha estado mucho mejor, no hemos peleado ni discutido sobre nada. Mañana tendremos una cita ¡iremos al cine de ese nuevo centro comercial!

—Pelean mucho últimamente.

—Sí, bueno somos personas difíciles, estamos pasando un mal momento…

—Supongo que por eso estás buscando compañía de otra fuente.

—Sólo somos amigos, —Se defendió Will, pero sabía que Alana no se tragaría ese cuento.  ¿Qué sentía por Hannibal? No era amor, eso seguro. Era algo más básico, más joven. Hannibal lo atraía, tanto que en un momento de debilidad se había atrevido a besarlo. Pero Matt, Matt era otra cosa, era su alma, su novio… No estaba bien.

Quiso rechazar al mayor cuando lo invitó a tomar café esa tarde, pero Hannibal había demostrado que ese beso no significaba nada. ¿A Will lo dejaba sin dormir y para él era nada? No sabía que era peor, haber besado a Hannibal o estar molesto porque ese beso fuera “nada” para él otro. Se esforzó en recordar que eran amigos. ¿Qué importa lo que eso signifique para Hannibal?

— ¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana? — Preguntó Hannibal mientras se despedían, Will asintió.

—Matt va a llevarme en una cita mañana… —Susurró como si fuera cualquier cosa, Hannibal sonrió, enigmático como siempre.

—Eso suena muy bien.

— ¿Tú?

—Tengo un compromiso con una dama especial.

Will logró embotellar su asombro **,** después de todo era maravilloso si Hannibal encontraba a alguien para salir… ¿no?

—Sí, Will tienes que alejarte de ese hombre… —Le dijo Beverly más tarde al teléfono.

—Sólo somos amigos…

— ¡Lo besaste, en un estacionamiento oscuro a espaldas de tu novio!

—Suena mucho peor cuando tú lo dices… Estaba ebrio, sólo somos amigos…Si lo digo muchas veces hasta yo me lo creo.

—Sé que Matt puede ser un tonto, pero no hagas cosas que puedan sacarse de contexto, no eres un hombre soltero.

—Tampoco estoy casado…mira olvídalo si, no va a volver a suceder.

Claro que no, eso era cosa de una vez, un desliz, una tontería. Will iba a disfrutar su tarde. Dejó que Matt decidiera sobre la comida y la película porque la verdad no podía importarle menos. Escuchaba su conversación con apenas suficiente interés para responderle, pero sólo podía pensar en Hannibal y en lo que estaría haciendo esa noche… ¿y con quién? Casi gritó cuando Matt lo empujo suavemente detrás de una columna para robarle un beso, dulce, cariñoso. No, no necesitaba a Hannibal, tenía a Matt que estaba intentando por él… Correspondió el beso con entusiasmo, dejando a su novio sonrojado y jadeante, extrañamente satisfecho.

—Anda, vamos a casa. —Susurró en su oído, tomándole la mano rumbo al estacionamiento. Will se dejó guiar mientras veían escaparates y tiendas llenas de cosas que ninguno quería, sabían muy bien que no podrían pagarlas. Mientras cruzaban el último set de tiendas antes de la puerta Will vio una figura familiar a su lado. Volteó casi al mismo tiempo que Matt, y su comentario sólo atinó a darle a Will una horrible sensación que no tenía desde la preparatoria:

—Wow, ¿No es ese el Doctor Lecter? — Will se asomó sobre su hombro, claro que lo era. Todo él le era familiar a Will, su cabello rubio cenizo, su ropa perfectamente cortada, sus hombros anchos, sus facciones angulosas. Lo único que no le era familiar era la hermosa, y más joven, mujer que le tomaba del brazo. Se reían y charlaban en una atmosfera familiar y amena, Will no sabía que Hannibal podía estar así cerca de la gente. La muchacha era preciosa, rubia, delgada y con excelente gusto para vestir, igual que él. — Bueno, no era normal que estuviera soltero, ¿viste a esa chica?

Matt soltó un silbido y Will lo miró con reproche. Claro que la había visto… ¿Cómo no verla? Era hermosa en una forma extraña, exótica, igual que Hannibal. Sintió una punzada de… ¿Celos? No.

—Hey, no pasa nada, cariño sólo tengo ojos para ti. Ven aquí.

Will se dejó abrazar, no porque estuviera especialmente deseoso de compañía o porque le molestara que Matt disfrutara revisando mujeres hermosas, no. En realidad sólo quería quitarse de encima el dolor que sintió en el pecho. Había sido estúpido pensar que alguien como Hannibal pudiera sentir algo por un Omega como él, de clase baja, en una relación y emocionalmente inestable. Sintió los brazos de Matt rodeándole con fuerza, Matt lo amaba aunque fuera un perfecto idiota en momentos. Enterró el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, curando con sus caricias ese corazón que no tenía por qué romperse.


	9. Valorando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will reflecciona sobre su vida.

Will no respondió las llamadas de Hannibal la siguiente semana. Ni sus mensajes. Ni sus invitaciones en redes sociales, ni sus correos, nada. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tan profundo había dejado que ese hombre entrará en su vida. Quería verlo. Pero no era bueno, Ahora Hannibal tenía una persona que pretender, y Will tenía novio. Uno que se estaba portando especialmente bien. Fue casi muy fácil rendirse a ese Matt que realmente parecía intentarlo. Aún discutían, un poco, normalmente cuando alguno de los dos quería algo y el otro no, su sincronización no era perfecta en ese sentido, no que Will se sintiera con ganas de rogar muy a menudo. El sexo estaba fuera de discusión, sus problemas fuera de la cama serían más fáciles de resolver sin eso de por medio.

No quería ilusionarse con Matt, no quería rendirse a su personalidad de esa semana y luego verlo ceder cuando su celo llegara ese fin. No quería volver a perder el piso, la estabilidad que finalmente comenzaba a construir. Tenía un horario más definido ahora. Despertaba antes que Matt para hacer el desayuno y su almuerzo, luego lo despedía con un beso y hacía las compras, o el aseo, o pagaba las cuentas. Comía algo ligero y preparaba la cena. Matt comía con mucho más entusiasmo ahora. Will no podía evitar sentirse culpable, por pensar en alguien más.

Cenaban, veían la T.V, el jueves incluso se bañaron juntos, nada especialmente sexual, pero si familiar y confortable, lleno de caricias inocentes y besos húmedos, para cuando estaban en la cama, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, Will prácticamente ronroneaba de felicidad, cosa que no había hecho en meses.

Para Matt era un esfuerzo constante. Cada día tenía que pensar antes de actuar, antes de hablar, antes de decidir levantarse de la cama y empezar con su día. Cuando Will se fue realmente pensó que no volvería y no podía culparlo. No se sentía del todo bien, claro. Ocultaba su inseguridad y su cansancio pero hasta ahora valía la pena. Podía acostumbrarse a este nuevo Will, a la comida casera, a duchas como la de ese día, mierda, esa era una buena vida. Pero estaba agotado. Trabajaba demasiado y no llegaba a ninguna parte. No había tenido tiempo de registrarse para ningún curso de capacitación. Tenía que hacerlo, si ganaba un poco más podría trabajar menos horas, con un poco de suerte esos cursos le ayudarían a buscar trabajo en otro hospital, con un mejor sueldo, para mudarse a un mejor lugar, tal vez empezar a pensar en casarse.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Mathew?

—Supongo que bien. —Le dijo al Dr Lecter, no estaba seguro de sí verlo de vez en cuando le ayudaba o no. Sin duda hacerlo cada dos semanas ayudaba menos, pero no disponía de más tiempo. Tampoco importaba, Hannibal no tenía interés alguno en ayudarle. Si Brown se curaba o no le tenía sin cuidado, lo que le interesaba era su omega, el mismo que no respondía sus llamadas o intentos por contactarlo, tal vez Alana había sobreestimado el interés de Will por él al sugerirle un plan como aquel. Intuición femenina ¿eh? Tonterías.

— ¿Cómo está Will? — Matt sonrió a la mención de su novio y Hannibal quiso golpearlo en la cara.

—Bien, muy bien en realidad. Sonríe más, ha mejorado mucho en la cocina. —Explicó el beta sonriendo. — Creo que ya está listo para casarse. —Bromeó.

—Es un gran paso… —Dijo Hannibal sombrío.

—Es una expresión, pero… lo he pensado, creo que podríamos hacerlo.

— ¿Crees que Will estará de acuerdo en casarse contigo luego de los problemas que han presentado?

—Estamos mucho mejor. —Dijo secamente. Hannibal sonrió. Estaban mejor porque Will se negaba a buscarlo, pero eso no duraría, no sí Matt lo obligaba a sentirse sólo de nuevo, no sí tenía un poco más de tiempo para confundirlo, para alejarlo de él.

—Entiendo, ¿han considerado la oferta de un Alfa de compañía?

—No es perfecto, pero Will se está acostumbrado a pasar el celo a solas. Cerramos bien las puertas y las ventanas, un par de cerraduras adicionales, nadie entra o sale…

— ¿Eso le gusta?

—No, pero es preferible, no podría pagarle a un Alfa aunque quisiera…

—Has presentado conflictos de confianza antes. Y este mes han pasado muchas cosas, una mudanza, cambio de turno por decir lo menos. ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿No te preocupa la posibilidad de casarte con Will, marcarlo y luego no poder proveer para él?

—Nuestra vida no cambiaría mucho si nos casamos… Si puedo hacerlo ahora, podré hacerlo cuando sea. Usted atesora mucho el concepto de un Omega, lo hace sonar casi aterrador, creo que puedo manejarlo.

—Oh, Mathew no me malentiendas, tener un omega feliz no es tan difícil, mantenerlo así es la parte en la que usted debería interesarse.

—No le entiendo…

—Para empezar, ¿Qué será de Will si usted muriera? ¿Tiene ahorros que pudiera usar para mantenerse? Es claro que no le está dejando ni una propiedad. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Will madure un poco y quiera algo más?

— ¿Algo más?

—Los omega están diseñados para procrear, Mathew, Will eventualmente querrá una familia, si decide marcarlo estará limitando sus opciones a usted o a la adopción, es un proceso costoso por decir lo menos, eso sin siquiera pensar en lo que cuesta criar un hijo hoy en día. Tiene que pensar además que sí usted llegara a faltarle luego de tener hijos, Will no podrá trabajar, mataría a su familia de hambre, Mathew.

—Puedo ganar dinero para mi familia, no se preocupe por eso… —Dijo Matt, pero Hannibal sentía la irritación en su voz. — Tal vez no nací con un nudo, pero no lo necesito para mantenernos… No era lo que quería, pero lo asumo.

—Era mucho más fácil cuando Will ayudaba, es comprensible que te sientas resentido con él.

—No estoy resentido…

—Entiendo, después de todo Will renunció a su trabajo sin pensarlo dos veces, su vida es bastante cómoda ahora. ¿Luce diferente? ¿Hace cosas nuevas? Apuesto que sí… Cosas que usted no comprende. Nidos de cobijas en su sillón favorito, cuida de plantas, adopta animales, es amigable con los niños del vecindario.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Son conductas muy comunes, los Omega las desarrollan mucho antes en su vida, pero Will empezó con un poco de atraso. Probablemente huele mejor también. —Matt se quedó en silencio, meditando. Sí, estaba más confiado, pero Hannibal disfrutaba demasiado picarlo cómo para considerar simplemente llevarse a Will a la fuerza… — Su cabello es más largo, su piel más suave, sus ojos brillan más cuando hace algo por ti… ¿Te has fijado si los Alfa lo desean cuando camina por la calle?

—Will es atractivo, siempre ha sido así, estoy acostumbrado.

—No, no así. Probablemente no sé de cuenta de lo mucho que intenta atraerlos, fíjate en tus amigos y vecinos, sus pupilas se dilatan, huelen el aire como sabuesos, con la nariz en el suelo y la polla muy dura en los pantalones.

—Un sujeto intento seducirlo en un bar. — Recordó Matt en un segundo, mordiéndose el labio. Ah esa gloriosa noche, Hannibal no podía pensar en otra cosa, cuándo pudo saborear lo delicioso que era Will cuando dudaba, cuando se entregaba, casi podía sentir su boca contra la suya en ese momento, daría cualquier cosa por besarlo de nuevo.

— ¿Y eso te viene bien? Los Alfa liberan feromonas para hacer sentir a los Omega seguros, es un reflejo natural. Los Omega no son diferentes, todo en ellos está diseñado para atraer a un Alfa. Cuando un Omega es marcado su aroma cambia, es atractivo pero es una advertencia para aquellos a quienes no les pertenece. Claro que no es algo que una marca beta pueda hacer.  ¿Su aroma te afecta ahora? Cuando está en celo.

—No realmente… —Admitió Matt, frustrado. Cuando se fue no notó la sonrisa triunfal de su médico.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de observarlo todo el viernes Matt se dio cuenta de que todo lo que decía Hannibal era cierto hasta cierto punto. Will si lucía diferente, y mucho. Su cabello era más largo, sus rizos más pronunciados, sus pestañas más espesas. Tenía un puñado de flores en el alféizar de la ventana y saludaba animadamente a una vecina que tenía un niño pequeño. El niño lucía tan cómodo a su alrededor como Will, y eso lo perturbaba un poco.

Y los Alfa, mierda, tenía razón. Lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Matt estaba acostumbrado a su aroma, incluso al nuevo que era delicioso y dulce. Pero al salir veía el verdadero efecto.  Mientras cerraba las ventanas se preguntó si algún loco treparía 4 pisos para entrar a su departamento desde afuera sólo por Will. Seguro estaría mejor con un Alfa… alguien fuerte, que pudiera marcarlo y protegerlo de otros, alguien que no tuviera que cerrar las ventanas porque sabía que podía quedarse y follarlo hasta perder la razón, hasta quitarle ese horrible calor que lo hacía soltar los más horribles gemidos de dolor, lo último que él escuchaba antes de irse durante casi 3 días.

Era una tortura… No podían pagar un hotel ahora, así que Matt pasaba las noches en el hospital o con Barney, arrancándose el cabello, tal vez ahora alguien había logrado abrir la puerta, tal vez Will ya tenía una marca en el cuello y el vientre lleno de los cachorros de alguien más.

—Matt, relájate o te va a dar un derrame cerebral. — Le dijo Barney mientras le daba otra cerveza. Era la sexta y no podía relajarse, se la bebió casi de un trago. — Sé que te preocupa Will, pero no le sirves de nada ahí.

—Podría darle agua, podría… alejar a la gente de la puerta... No puedo vivir así.

—Va a ser así cada mes por el resto de tu vida, hermano, este disco ya me suena muy gastado.

— ¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que si yo estoy cansado de oírte, Will está muy cerca. ¿Quieres estar con él? Bien, siéntate aquí y aguanta. Si no puedes hacer eso entonces búscate un nuevo novio, Brown, un beta que te haga la vida más sencilla…

— ¿No crees que debería estar con él?

—Mira, sé que lo amas y todo ese teatro pero, a veces el amor no es suficiente, hermano, a veces hay que poner de nuestra parte o simplemente dejar de nadar.

Matt no quería dejar de nadar, mierda por Will nadaría hasta quedarse sin energía y ahogarse, tal vez estaba acercándose peligrosamente a ese punto en el que los miembros se te entumen y no puedes hacer nada más que descansar, flotando en la inmensidad del océano, podía seguir nadando después o dejarse morir. ¿Pero era sensato dejarse morir? Tal vez dejar a Will sería como volver a la playa, empezar de cero. Pero no quería, lo amaba.

Cuando el celo paso volvió a casa, el olor era fuerte, lo dejó mareado por un momento. Will solía estar ya aseado cuando el volvía a casa, pero no está vez. Lo encontró en cama, profundamente dormido entre sabanas  endurecidas por la humedad de los últimos días, el sudor y fluidos varios.  Tenía el cabello revuelto, enmarañado, ojeras y la piel enrojecida, rasguñada. Nada que ver con la dulce imagen de sonrosada satisfacción que el Dr. Lecter dejó cuando lo invitaron antes.  Pero eso era todo lo que podía ofrecerle.

—Will, cariño, arriba, te daré una ducha.

—No creo que me pueda mover… tengo hambre, Matt. —Susurró Will, acurrucándose contra él y soltando un doloroso suspiro que le penetró el alma como un cuchillo. Estaba así por su culpa, porque era necio, pobre y un simple beta… Podía amar a Will, podía jugar a la casa feliz todos los días, pero esto era algo que no podría superar nunca, ni con terapia de electrochoque.

¿Cuánto podrían vivir así? ¿Se haría más fácil con los años? Will regresó a la normalidad luego de unas horas, sonriente y amable de nuevo. Esta vez Matt no se enfureció cuando se encerró en su pequeño refugio en el sillón. Deseo poder pagar 400 dólares en una de esas mantas para omega, darle un gusto, pero tenía otros planes para sus pocos ahorros. 

No había muchas opciones ya. Volvieron rápidamente a la rutina, trabajo para Matt hasta caer rendido, y aburrimiento para Will, sin Hannibal rara vez salía de casa. Pero estaba comenzando a sentirse como un tonto. Podían ser amigos, esa era la idea desde el principio. Pero Will no quería ser su amigo. Quería besos como él del estacionamiento, quería su compañía… Pero también quería a Matt. Hannibal era un ideal imposible, Will no era lo suficientemente bueno. Matt era su roca, su estabilidad y por ahora su único sustento, tal vez el amor se había vuelto una peligrosa mezcla de costumbre y codependencia desde que lo apuñalaran. Tal vez quería a Matt porque no tenía otras opciones. Bueno eso era cierto, pero no tenía por qué sufrir al respecto.

—Will, estás evitándome…

Hannibal lo abordó junto al elevador una vez más. Will evitó su mirada, balbuceando excusas cuando entró a la caja, Hannibal lo miró irritado entrando tras él.

—No sé de qué hablas, he estado ocupado… y ya sabes en celo, igual creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos…

—Will, creí que éramos amigos. Los amigos salen a pasear, charlan…

—No deberías ir por ahí con un omega sin marcar… podría verse mal y… Olvídalo…

—No lo haré. —Cerró el puño alrededor del botón de emergencia y el elevador se detuvo violentamente, Will lo miró sorprendido y a la defensiva. — ¿Qué sucede contigo?

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Consigues una novia hermosa pero sigues molestándome?  —Chilló, Hannibal lo miró confundido. — Ella luce bien contigo, es bonita, deja de hacernos perder el tiempo Hannibal. Deja de confundirme…

—Will yo no tengo novia.

—No me mientas, la vi. En el centro comercial… Ya sabes, rubia, 1.70, con vestido de flores.

—Will, por todos los cielos… —Hannibal soltó una carcajada canina y el moreno lo despreció un poco, se burlaba de él, de sus emociones, eran ridículas, pero genuinas. — ¿Por eso actúas así? ¿Qué más da si tengo novia?

—Nada, puedes salir con quien quieras… —Will se recargó en el muro y Hannibal se puso encima de él de inmediato. Pero el menor quería soltarse, quería alejarse, no quería mirarle a los ojos o sentir su calor, era embriagante, no podía pensar así, no quería pensar así, todo era incorrecto. Hannibal susurró en su oído con voz gruesa:

—No deberías sentir celos de mi hermana Will, desde la primera vez que te vi sólo pienso en ti.

Eso era un sueño, tenía que serlo, era demasiado bueno. Sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas, pero antes de responder fue Hannibal quien inició un beso. Al principio casto y dulce y luego apasionado y ardiente, Will jadeó cuando se separaron, pero lo rodeo con sus manos, enterrando sus dedos en la perfecta cabellera cuando Hannibal lo besó de nuevo.

La situación parecía sacada de una película de romance, una muy mala. Esto estaba mal, pero se sentía perfecto, prohibido. Afuera alguien habló sobre abrir las puertas y dejarlos salir. Will regresó a la realidad rápidamente-

—Esto no es correcto…—Susurró entre besos.

—No pienses en eso…

—Tengo…

—No hables de él…—Murmuró Hannibal, la moral de Will estaba probando ser más que nada terquedad, quería que se olvidara de Matt de una vez.

—Hannibal... Van a abrir la puerta.

—Quiero que vuelvas a aceptar mis llamadas, quiero que si te sientes sólo me llames, me invites a salir, iré a dónde quieras. Yo lo arreglaré todo…

No esperó una respuesta, cuando las puertas se abrieron salió rápidamente del elevador y se perdió en la multitud de curiosos. Will se quedó ahí, confundido y agitado. Sintiéndose culpable y feli. Ese era un juego muy peligroso, que no estaba seguro de querer jugar.


	10. Doble Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will quiere tener algo que ver con Hannibal. ¿Pero cuánto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oficialmente terminé de escribir este fic. Aviso que tendrá una pequeña secuela que ya no sentí relacionadas a esta historia como para formar parte de la misma.

¿Cómo podía la gente tener dos familias y vivir con la culpa? Will no había hecho nada, aún, pero ya se sentía como una babosa humana. ¿Qué quería? Podía arriesgarse con Hannibal, dejar ir a Matt, pero ¿Y si Hannibal no lo quería en serio? ¿Si era un reto, entretenimiento para un rato? Se quedaría en la calle, sin más opción que buscar malos trabajos o volver con su padre. Sentía muchas cosas por Matt, pero mientras pensaba en lo mucho que adoraba la mera presencia de Hannibal se dio cuenta de que estaba a un paso de bajar de la escalera del amor.

¿Quería perder ese detalle que haría el resto de su vida mejor? No estaba muy seguro. Así como no  se atrevía a llamar. ¿Cómo diablos empiezas una aventura? “Hola, Hannibal, estoy aburrido, vamos al cine.” No sonaba tan mal… No, quería a Matt, quería darle una segunda oportunidad. Las cosas funcionaban, más o menos. Seguían sin tener sexo, por un lado… La verdad es que Will había dejado de insistir, y Matt parecía ocupado ganándose su confianza, cómo si no mereciera un lugar en su cama. Si Matt era su plan B ¿no sería mejor asegurarse de hacerlo bien? 

Wow, ahora era su plan B. Will era una persona despreciable, o así se sentía. Todo era una locura. Enviaba mensajes a Hannibal cuando Matt estaba fuera, pero lo ignoraba completamente cuando Matt se esforzaba por pasar tiempo con él. No estaba seguro de que fuera el trabajo lo que lo agotaba, también sus dudas, sus emociones, todo en la cabeza de Matt funcionaba en su contra. Pero Will no sabía con certeza cómo arreglarlo, ni si quería hacerlo. Maldición.

Alana sabía que algo estaba mal, pero Will no quería hablar del tema, no quería decirle a nadie lo que estaba considerando hacer, claro que no estaba al tanto de que Alana estaba muy bien informada. Había esperado que ver a Hannibal con una mujer le hiciera darse cuenta de su atracción, así como ahora le ofrecía una excusa para ir corriendo a Hannibal, por su propio bien.

—Will, ¿podría pedirte un favor? — Habló mientras Will se preparaba para irse.

—Por supuesto.

—Matt aún es paciente de Hannibal, ¿Podrías pedirle que le devuelva estos libros? Me temo que los he tenido ya bastante tiempo.

—Pensé que Hannibal venía los lunes.

—Desafortunadamente su paciente canceló, y no tengo oportunidad de hacerlo esta semana.

—Vale, se los daré a Matt, nos vemos Alana.

—Adiós Will.

 _“Alana Bloom quiere devolverte algunos libros, pero no estás aquí hoy. ¿Puedo llevártelos a alguna parte?”_ envió en un mensaje. Bueno, era una buena excusa para ver a Hannibal, para hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando. Sí algo sucedía ahora tendría una coartada… Su celular vibró pronto con una respuesta:

 _“Me sería de mucha ayuda, Will, si pudieras venir a mi casa. Te enviaré la dirección.”_ Su casa. ¡Su casa! Ay, cielos. Eso era una pésima idea, en la privacidad de su casa podrían pasar muchas cosas, mucho más graves que un beso. Esa era la peor idea del mundo, no que eso pudiera detener a Will que ya estaba a medio camino cuando se puso a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Hannibal vivía en una bonita zona de la ciudad, una zona habitacional llena de casas lujosas como la suya, Will sólo había visitado lugares así cuando había un crimen, así que comparado a su minúsculo departamento aquello era demasiado para él. Las calles estaban limpias y seguras y los vecinos manejaban autos de lujo usando sombreros que costaban más de lo que Will pagaba de renta. Tocó el timbre junto a la enorme puerta de caoba y Hannibal abrió un momento después. Comenzaba a hacer frío, pensó Will, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Buenos días, Will.

—Buenos días…— Hannibal era guapo cuando vestía bien, pero a Will le gustó muchísimo más como estaba ahora. — ¿Te desperté?

—Podrías volver a la cama conmigo. —Sugirió el mayor, sonriendo desde el interior de la casa, resplandeciente con el sol que brillaba en las ventanas, Will se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas. Hannibal llevaba un pantalón de dormir negro y claramente para no salir con el pecho desnudo se había pasado por encima un bonito suéter tejido de color rojo oscuro. Muy a su pesar Will saboreó la forma en que la tela se pegaba a los músculos de sus brazos y a la firme forma de su pecho. Era sólido y marcado, no con un lavadero como Matt, pero era igual de atractivo. Su cabello caía libre y revuelto frente a su rostro, mucho más suave de lo que nunca le había parecido.

—Te… Te traje los libros de Alana… —Tartamudeó Will mientras le entregaba una bolsa de tela. Hannibal le echó un vistazo rápido antes de abandonarla en la mesa.

— ¿Sólo viniste como un favor para mi colega?

—No… es decir sí, pero… puedo quedarme un rato.

—Luces cansado. —Dijo el rubio, acariciando su mejilla para levantar su rostro, Will cerró los ojos, recargándose contra su mano y disfrutando de su aroma. Ronroneó suavemente y algo en el pecho ajeno reciprocó la acción con un suave gruñido, Will sintió todo su cuerpo temblar cuando Hannibal lo pegó contra sí mismo, acariciándole la cabeza. Se acurrucó contra él, sin duda Hannibal no había empezado aún su día, sin un baño, sin loción. Este era el puro estado de su aroma. Especias, hierbas, un lejano toque de sudor, el aroma concentrado de quién acaba de levantarse de la cama.

—No he dormido muy bien…—murmuró sin darle importancia, inhalando profundamente, escuchó a Hannibal reír y sintió un beso en la cabeza.

—Podríamos tomar una siesta si quieres, mi cama es muy cómoda.

—No lo sé, ¿y sí se hace tarde? —Dudó Will, pero Hannibal ya lo había levantado en brazos, soltó un gritito y una risa tonta mientras se aferraba a él para no caer. Recorrió con la vista todo lo que se le ofrecía, el hermoso clavicordio en la sala de estar, las coloridas acuarelas japonesas en los muros del pasillo, los libros en cada habitación con títulos en varios idiomas. La habitación de Hannibal tenía dos puertas, una cama enorme con hermosas sabanas de algodón y un pequeño taburete reflejado por un espejo frente a la chimenea. Aquí también había libros, pinturas y pequeñas estatuas exóticas, todo era elegante, refinado y único, igual que su dueño. Le gustaba mucho esa casa. Y olía mucho a Hannibal. No meditó más porque lo arrojaron a la cama con facilidad, soltó otra risa tonta, cómodo entre la suavidad de las sábanas.

Hannibal subió a la cama a su lado, plantándose firmemente con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, enterrando el rostro en la curva de su cuello y dejando un sendero de besos húmedos ahí. Will se estremeció. No era eso a lo que iba. No, él iba a hablar, a determinar que mierda iba a pasar entre ellos. Pero estaba en desventaja, ya seducido por los olores que inundaba sus sentidos y presionado contra la cama. Hannibal bajó sus besos hasta su clavícula, desabotonando su camisa lentamente y dejando un patrón de piel en llamas dónde sus dedos tocaban.

—Eres precioso… Cada parte de ti, no quiero olvidarlo nunca…

—Hannibal… —Se acercó a él y este captó el mensaje, uniendo sus labios en uno de esos besos calientes que Will había extrañado tanto. Oh, esto estaba muy mal, estaba muy excitado. Estaba seguro de que Hannibal podía sentir su erección presionándose contra su muslo cuando le abrió las piernas con la rodilla. Cuando sus bocas se separaron Will se sintió incapaz de pensar o de luchar, lo que fuera a pasar quería que sucediera y quería disfrutarlo.  Hannibal hizo ademán de quitarse el suéter pero Will lo detuvo.

—No…déjatelo, me agrada…

—No me digas…—Hannibal se río pero se dejo la prenda, volviendo a atacar su cuello y desprendiéndose finalmente de su camisa. Sus pantalones opusieron un poco más de resistencia, pero Hannibal era lo bastante grande y fuerte para quitárselos sin mucho problema. Los dedos titubeantes de Will tardaron más de lo necesario en jalar los simples pantalones de dormir y Hannibal se separó un momento para patearlos lejos. El moreno jadeo sin aliento, fantaseaba mucho sobre ese cuerpo, pero sus recuerdos no le hacían honor.

— ¿Ves algo que te gusta? —Preguntó Hannibal sonriendo. Will balbuceó una respuesta pero la acalló con un beso. —Yo sí, eres mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

No era una mentira, Hannibal lo decía como si fuera un hecho. Will podía recibir muchos halagos de extraños, pero sólo cuando venían de esa boca se sentía de verdad como algo especial, aún si no lo era. Hannibal se relamió los labios suavemente, disfrutando de la vista, de sus rizos oscuros acariciando su rostro, su piel sonrojada en las mejillas, en los hombros y en su miembro ansioso que se curveaba contra su estómago, brillante por las gotitas de líquido que se desprendían de la punta. Claro que Will disfrutaba de la vista, aún si no estaba completamente desnudo Hannibal era muy atractivo, con la piel tostada y las piernas gruesas y fibrosas, con su polla dura, grande y descarada, coronada con una mata de vello grueso que bajaba desde su pecho. Un cuerpo perfecto de Alfa, pensó Will. Esto era una locura, pero no podía detenerse, ya no. Lo quería demasiado y está vez no era la fiebre del celo lo que lo motivaba.

Hannibal volvió a besarlo, recorriendo su cuello y su pecho, acariciando suavemente sus pezones con los dedos y bajando hasta su vientre, besando cariñosamente las cicatrices rosadas que lo partían a la mitad. Continuo hasta llegar a su pelvis, besando sus muslos e ignorando su miembro para lamer suavemente su entrada húmeda, Will soltó un gemido ronco mientras sentía su lengua abrirlo y sus dedos enterrarse en sus muslos, manteniéndolo abierto para continuar esa caricia íntima y sensual.

¿Hannibal vivía solo? Esperaba que sí porque le era imposible mantener el volumen bajo en sus jadeos y gemidos, Hannibal sabía muy bien lo que hacía, en minutos lo tenía casi llorando al borde del orgasmo, y fue cuando se detuvo. Will quiso quejarse, pero recibió algo mucho mejor a cambio. Hannibal presionó la punta de su miembro contra su cuerpo, tan grande y tan caliente que Will abrió la boca, con los ojos cerrados saboreando cada centímetro de piel que comenzaba a enterrarse en su interior.

—Mierda…Hannibal…

—Shh, sólo un poco más, _Mylimasis_ … Me estás succionando, eres un niño muy sucio…

—Hannibal…ah… —Fue, efectivamente, sólo un poco más, sintió su nudo presionado contra su entrada y supo que había entrado hasta el fondo. ¿Cómo había podido tomar todo eso antes? Se sentía lleno a rebosar, voluptuosamente desbordado por su miembro que comenzaba a moverse. Quería gritar, pero no podía, si abría la boca tal vez dejaría salir un improperio, y no quería arruinar el momento.

Su suave vaivén se transformó rápidamente en un golpeteo salvaje, nunca violento como al que por desgracia se había acostumbrado, Hannibal lo penetraba firmemente, enterrándolo contra el colchón con verdadera pasión, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Era rudo y Will se sentía estrecho pero deseado. Hannibal levantó una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y le arrancó un grito de placer, golpeando ese punto en su interior que envió descargas a todo su cuerpo. Eso tenía que ser un sueño, era demasiado bueno.

—Ha… Hannibal…me…me voy a venir… ah, ¡por dios! Hannibal…

—Vente para mí, Will, quiero verte… quiero oírte.

Se habría venido aún sin decirle nada, apenas consiente que sus gemidos ahora eran fuertes y erráticos, sentía a Hannibal acelerando el ritmo, su respiración pesada y agitada. Se imaginó llenó de Hannibal, de su semilla caliente cuando alcanzara el orgasmo y eso lo mando del otro lado. Soltó un último grito, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su miembro soltaba perlados chorros de semen sobre su abdomen y su vientre, sacudiéndolo hasta los huesos. Hannibal continúo sus movimientos unos segundos más, saboreando la forma en que el orgasmo de Will lo exprimía dolorosamente, sin cuidado, sin pensarlo.

Lo besó de nuevo cuando alcanzó el clímax, vaciándose en su interior sin siquiera preguntarle, pero no parecía molestarle por la forma en que sus besos se entrecortaban con gemidos de éxtasis. No dejaron de besarse hasta que Hannibal salió de su cuerpo, dejando un chorrito de semen fluir desde su entrada, sonriendo malicioso. Así debería estar Will, diariamente, sudoroso y agotado en su cama, lleno de su semilla, con los ojos húmedos por su propio orgasmo.

—Mierda… Hannibal…

— ¿Sí?...

—Eso fue increíble…

—Es un placer para mí. —Respondió, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras se recostaba a su lado, lo limpio suavemente con un pañuelo y le beso la frente. Will se acurrucó contra su pecho, pero ambos sabían que era una calma temporal.

—Tengo que irme…

—Quédate un poco más…

—Hannibal…—Hannibal lo besó de nuevo y Will dudó. Tenía que irse a casa… — Fue… maravilloso pero…

—Sh, no pienses, Will, piensa cuando estés lejos de mí y luego regresa, quiero hacerte gozar así el resto de mi vida…

—Eres un tonto…—Will no sabía si creerle… Cielos, se había acostado con Hannibal, ¿en qué pensaba? ¿Y sí no volvía a llamarlo nunca? ¿Y si se cansaba de él en unas semanas? — Me quedaré un poco más.

Ya no tenía anda que perder, habían cruzado la última línea y no había intentado resistirse, había disfrutado cada segundo. Le haría mucho daño a Matt, pero él también le había hecho daño. Disfrutaría de lo que tenía ahora, se preocuparía por su noviazgo en otro momento.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Tenía citas con Hannibal? A menudo toman algo, o comían juntos, hablando sobre sus vidas, sobre el futuro, sobre lo que les gustaba y lo que no. Nunca se tomaban de la mano, ni se abrazaban ni se besaban en público, cosas que Will sí hacía con Matt cuando salían, claro que sus citas ahora eran mucho menos recurrentes.

Seguía ocupándose impecablemente de su casa y de Hannibal había aprendido a cocinar muchas cosas que Matt apenas y podía comerse, las sobras facilitaban que tuviera que comer cuando se iba al trabajo. Pero desde que Hannibal y él tenían sexo no había sentido la necesidad de insistirle a su novio. Matt había pasado un tiempo rechazándole, ahora que comenzaba a insistir Will simplemente fingía estar dormido, cansado o que no era el momento.

Matt acallaba las dudas en su mente pensando que Will tenía derecho a negarse cuando el mismo no había querido hacerlo por cuestiones emocionales, sin embargo se sentía tenso y ansioso y su humor comenzó a decaer nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Will habitaba feliz y se movía cómodamente incluso sin tocarse. Cómo si de pronto los besos fugaces y acurrucarse en la noche fueran suficiente para él, y no compartía esa emoción.  En el trabajo se sentía útil, a pesar de lo monótono que se había vuelto cuando Chilton comenzó a mantener los turnos fijos, sin rotaciones como estaban acostumbrados.

Podía sentir el espacio que se abría entre Will y él mismo, como un mar que brotaba y ponía más distancia cada día. Will también lo sentía y eso aumentaba su culpa. Matt merecía algo mejor que eso, algo mucho mejor, tenía que decidir que quería, a la persona de la que se había enamorado cuando su vida era diferente, cuando tenía más opciones. O a la persona que comenzaba a amar de forma completamente diferente, emocional e instintiva, la que despertaba en los todos los impulsos Omega a los que lentamente se habituaba. Pero no podía elegir, era muy cobarde, casi tanto como Matt que se negaba a ver que lo suyo no estaba funcionando.

En unos días sería su cuarto aniversario.

Hannibal no hablaba nunca de Matt pero Will sabía que mientras pasaban los días y ellos pasaban más tiempo juntos el Alfa comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Nunca diría nada, pero Will sentía su posesión creciendo y queriendo hacerse presente en él. A veces consideraba acostarse con Matt para calmar sus dudas, pero Hannibal siempre parecía adivinarlo y le dejaba besos y marcas en el cuerpo que Will tenía que ocultar.

Lo empujaba suavemente a alejarse de Mathew, como aquél día en que le hizo el amor sobre el escritorio de su oficina apenas minutos antes de que Matt entrara agitado por la puerta. No podría soportar vivir una vida tan agotadora. No sin dejar una parte de él detrás. Bien. Está sería la última vez. Haría de su aniversario algo maravilloso, planearía la cita perfecta, estarían juntos, harían el amor. Si Will aún podía sentir la chispa de antes…ese chasquido de amor que Matt solía encender cuando lo miraba, sí lo sentía terminaría las cosas con Hannibal, pasaría sus días con Matt y pretendería que nunca habían sucedido.

Si no… no tenía caso mentirle, Will no podía seguir engañándolo de ese modo, no por hacerle daño, más porque su cuerpo y su mente no podían manejarlo, ni querían. Comenzaría de nuevo y esperaría lo mejor, si Hannibal continuaba pretendiéndole sería suyo, lo dejaría marcarlo, tendría todas sus crías, 5, 10, todas las que quisiera. O se arriesgaría a que lo abandonara, aun así estaba seguro de que podría encontrar un Alfa ahora que se viera disponible para buscarlo. 

Quería ser él quien decidiera sobre su vida. No su cuerpo, no su instinto, sin importar lo difícil que se volvía.

\----------------------------------------------------

Sería una cita perfecta, especial. Irían al cine en la mañana, a ver el estreno de la última entrega de una serie de películas de espías que a Matt le gustaba mucho. Luego almorzarían en el restaurante Italiano de su primera cita y beberían un café cerca del parque. Si todo salía bien Will incluso había reservado boletos para una obra de teatro en la noche y una habitación de hotel, para romance adicional.

Estaba tan confiado que cuando llegó el viernes y le anunció a Matt sus planes se sintió verdaderamente herido cuando este lo rechazó.

—Una cita, Will debiste decírmelo antes.

—Era una sorpresa, así funcionan las sorpresas, Matt.

— ¡Tengo que tomar estos cursos Will, sólo puedo hacerlo en sábado, si me hubieras dicho antes que querías hacer algo lo hubiera pospuesto un poco más.

— ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si nunca me dijiste nada? No habría comprado boletos ni reservaciones y…

— ¿Los compraste por adelantado? Will, si tienes dinero para tirar mejor hubieras invertido en una de tus sesiones de terapia.

—No es tirar el dinero. —Se defendió, sintió los ojos arder con lágrimas. — Pensé que podríamos tener un día especial mañana.

—Pues no podemos. ¿Cómo mierda quieres que tenga tiempo de pasarlo contigo si vas por ahí tirando el dinero y haciéndome trabajar extra? Will, devuelve lo que compraste.

— ¿Sabes qué? No lo haré. —Dijo firmemente, Matt lo miró sorprendido. — Merezco un día de sentirme especial aún si no es contigo. Use mis ahorros para pagar esto, y no eres quien para decirme en que puedo gastar mi dinero. ¿Crees que eres el único que se interesa en mí? Tengo amigos que estarían dispuestos a acompañarme sólo con saber el idiota en que te has convertido.

— ¡Will!

— ¡Buenas Noches!

Will azotó la puerta de la habitación cuando entró, se metió en la cama y tardó un rato en dormirse, muy enojado a pesar de que estaba cansado. Le escribió a Beverly invitándola a salir con él, pero cuando ella admitió tener una cita y no poder acompañarle considero ir sólo. Luego hizo lo que menos quería hacer en su aniversario e invitó a Hannibal. Tardó un rato que se le antojo eterno en responderle que sí. Que se verían en el cine a medio día. Sonrió al teléfono, esperando que llegara mañana y al fin pudo quedarse dormido.

 Cuando Matt quiso seguirle a la cama descubrió que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. Maldijo por lo bajo, se bebió una cerveza y se quedó a dormir en el sofá.


	11. Aniversario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tiene una cita con Hannibal, pero Matt tiene razón para preocuparse.

Matt no durmió bien, entre aquella ridícula pelea y tener que dormir torcido en su sofá estaba agotado cuando se fue a trabajar esa mañana de sábado. Barney le guardó un lugar a su lado en la enorme sala de juntas en la que les darían los cursos. Su rostro estaba caído y sus ojos mostraban ojeras, lo primero que hizo fue bostezar cuando se acomodó en la silla.

—Luces horrible.

—Gracias, tú también.

— ¿Mala noche?

—Will me expulsó de la habitación porque discutimos.

—Con un demonio, Brown, ¿ahora sobre qué? ¿El color de las cortinas?

—No sé, gastó mucho dinero en que tuviéramos una cita hoy, pero tengo el curso y me moleste porque no tenemos dinero para tirar así cuando le dé la gana…

—Matt, ¿sabes qué día es hoy no?

—Sábado.

—Eres un completo imbécil. —Dijo Barney, su rostro se frunció, genuinamente molesto y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Hey ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—Eres un idiota, espero que Will termine contigo por esto, pedazo de pelmazo.

— ¿Qué no eras mi amigo? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

— ¡Es 15 de Octubre, Matt! ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que eso significa?

Matt meditó un momento, aún muy dormido para comprender lo que Barney le decía, parpadeo un par de veces y luego abrió mucho los ojos, inhalando profundamente.

—No me jodas

—Oh, sí.

—No me jodas, no puede ser… —Sí era un idiota, lo había olvidado por completo. — Es nuestro aniversario.

—Regla número 1 de salir con alguien, no olvides su jodido aniversario, Brown.

—Will va a matarme… con razón estaba tan molesto, preparó todo eso para nosotros, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Si me largo Chilton va a joderme…

—Mira, ya he tomado un par de cursos de estos, el primer día nunca se toma más de la mitad de la clase.

—Si salimos a medio día puedo conducir hasta el centro comercial a tiempo para alcanzarlo saliendo de la película. —Pensó Matt mientras maquinaba como se iría, después de todo queriendo ahorrar dinero no había llevado su auto.

—Te llevaré, porque me preocupa que se te salga el diminuto cerebro que tienes por un oído. —Dijo Barney, Matt lo miró agradecido.  Tenía que compensar a Will por esto, ahora sí la había metido y hasta el fondo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Will estaba casi tan nervioso como enojado. Hannibal había aceptado ir con él. No deberían estar juntos en su aniversario… Pero claramente a Matt no le importaba, ni siquiera recordaba que día era. Le habría perdonado que tuviera trabajo, pero no que olvidara un día que ellos celebraban.  Su instinto y su corazón rápidamente comenzaban a apuntar al mismo lugar. Decidir se hacía de pronto tan fácil. Demasiado.

Tal vez no tenía que ser complicado. Tal vez podía ser espontaneo y funcional. Ese era un buen momento para hablar con Hannibal y preguntarle que quería. Tal vez querían lo mismo, tal vez eran el uno para el otro. Tal vez podía terminar con Matt antes de que alguien saliera herido, antes de que sus mentiras fueran más grandes y se le salieran de las manos.

Trató de lucir casual, pero sabía que había fracasado. Se había cepillado el cabello y se había puesto una de sus mejores camisas. Los jeans parecían darle un toque casual, pero era mucho más formal de lo que solía usar y lo sabía. Hannibal llegó puntual y Will tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por cerrar la boca. Incluso  sin un traje como los que solía usar Hannibal lucía elegante y atractivo. Su pantalón era casual pero sus zapatos elegantes y cómodos, con un suéter con cierre de una tela gris suave al tacto. Le sonrió con cariño mientras se reunían frente al cine. Will quiso besarlo, pero titubeo. Hannibal no, se acercó y le beso los labios con tanta pasión que Will considero muy seriamente mandar a la mierda la película.

Pero no fue así. Entraron y se sentaron, era una película ruidosa, llena de explosiones, asesinatos y choques de autos a gran velocidad. A Matt le hubiera encantado, Hannibal parecía más interesado en las lujosas locaciones que en la historia, pero pasó las 2 horas tomándole de la mano y besándole los nudillos cuando sentía su mirada sobre él. Mientras la gente salía Hannibal finalmente habló, su voz tranquila pero sus ojos ardiendo.

—Eres un muchacho travieso, Will. Soy tu premio de consolación.

—No lo eres. No quiero que lo seas… pero no sé qué quieres tú.

—Lo hablaremos, pero no aquí. ¿Qué sigue en tu agenda?

—Comida… italiana.

—Me gusta la idea, te sigo.

Will sabía muy bien que no deberían hacer nada más hasta hablar, hasta definir sus posiciones. Suspiro y se tranquilizó antes de salir del cine.

— ¿No sueles ver películas así? Fue una locura.

—Me gustaron esas escenas en Japón, y en Mónaco. Estoy familiarizado con el personaje por los libros, pero confieso que  Mischa le gustan mucho más estás películas que a mí.

— ¿Tu hermana? No se parecen mucho entonces. —Bromeó Will.

—Oh no, en lo absoluto, pero te encantaría conocerla.

Will sonrió, sí, le gustaría. Pero no así. Hablaron sobre las malas actuaciones o lo imposible de las explosiones mientras salía del cine y rumbo al estacionamiento. Matt había corrido como un animal desbocado para buscar a Will. Pero no estaba solo. Ni con algún amigo, estaba con Hannibal. ¿Qué mierda hacía ahí con su psiquiatra? Algo nació en su pecho, algo cómo un fuego que quería golpear a Hannibal en la cara y recuperar lo que era suyo. ¿QUÉ MIERDA TENÍA Will que hacer con ese sujeto? Nada, absolutamente nada. Pero el ambiente, era tan familiar, agradable, que lo dejó congelado en su lugar. Will no lo vio y él no intento llamarlo, no podía articular palabra.

—Wow, Brown. No tenía idea de que Will y el Dr. Lecter eran amigos.

—Ni yo… ¿Qué mierda hace aquí con él?

—Venga viejo, seguro que no es nada. —Dijo Barney, pero no parecía muy convencido. — Digo, míralos. No es cómo que vayan de la mano ni nada, Will puede tener amigos ¿no?

—Voy a seguirlos.

— ¿qué? No, Brown, ve y habla con él, dile que vas a pasar tu aniversario con él, no seas un tonto.

—No… No lo sé…

—No voy a ayudarte con esto, quieres seguirlo como un idiota sabe dios porqué, bien, pero lo harás solo.

—Bien. Nos vemos.

\------------------------------------------------

Ese era su restaurante favorito, su mesa favorita en su día. Matt se golpeó contra el muro, había arruinado eso el sólo, y ahora Will estaba ahí platicando alegremente con Hannibal, dónde debería estar él. No pudo encontrar un mesa lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían, pero estaba muy atento a sus movimientos. Barney tenía razón, no se daban la mano, no se tocaban o besaban. Tal vez realmente eran amigos, pero ¿Por qué Will no le había dicho nada? Esa voz en su cabeza que nunca escuchaba le susurraba. No es cómo que últimamente le hiciera mucho caso, la verdad es que estaba muy preocupado por el mismo, muy preocupado por los nuevos problemas que tenía, tanto que Will no se sentía cómodo hablando con él, tal vez no estaban tan bien como creía.

Unas mesas lejos de ahí, con dos humeantes platos de comida y vino entre ellos Will trataba de evadir la penetrante mirada de Hannibal sobre él.

—Will ¿por qué me invitaste el día de hoy?

—No sé de qué hablas…

—Es tu aniversario, no deberías estar conmigo.

—Matt no quería estar conmigo. Supongo que dice mucho sobre ti que aceptaras sabiendo que día era.

—No tengo motivos para rechazar un día contigo. —Afirmó Hannibal, pero su mirada se endureció un poco. — Me temó que tampoco deseo pasar el resto de mis días escondiéndome contigo.

— ¿Hannibal?

—No quiero tener una aventura contigo, Will. Ya no. Te quiero sólo para mí.

—No hablas en serio… —Susurró Will, bajando la vista, sentía el rostro arderle.

—Hablo muy en serio, valoro mucho mi tiempo Will, no lo pasaría contigo si no creyera que eres alguien especial, pero no tengo la paciencia para compartirte, lamentablemente debo tenerlo todo a mi manera.

— ¿Qué manera es esa?... ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Todo. —Dijo sencillamente, Will lo miró a los ojos y se sintió cohibido de inmediato por el quemante amor que sintió en ellos.

—Todo, ¿Qué es todo?

—Quiero que seas mío, y no quiero compartirte con nadie más. —Hannibal hablaba muy seriamente.

—No me compartes con nadie más…

—No organizaste esta cita para mí.

—Matt no la quiso, era… —Will suspiró, tal vez… tal vez irse con Hannibal era lo mejor. — Su última oportunidad…

—Will, quiero que pases tu próximo celo conmigo.

— ¿Es en serio? —Inquirió sorprendido.

—No quería apresurarte a nada, pero tienes 3 días para decidir si quieres estar conmigo o con él.  Si decides quedarte con el señor Brown entonces no vengas, no volveré a buscarte o a entrometerme, pero sí me elijes a mí, Will, voy a marcarte. — Will se sintió enrojecer aún más si era posible, quería ser marcado…no, quería que Hannibal lo marcara. — Voy a convertirte en mi Omega, voy a llenarte con mis cachorros, Will, y no te dejaré ir. ¿Terminaste? Te llevaré a casa.

—No quiero ir a casa. —Confesó Will mientras de ponían de pie. — Quiero… estar contigo.

Hannibal sabía muy bien que tenía a Will en el bolsillo cuando lo invitó a esa cita que no era en absoluto para él. Lo único que Will quería era una excusa para terminar con Brown sin que fuera su culpa, y si bien era algo egoísta Hannibal veía mucho más egoísmo en el Beta, además, no iba a hablar mal del futuro padre de sus hijos, incluso con sus dudas Will era perfecto para él, y sería suyo sólo de manera oficial, que quisiera sentirse suyo ahora le dejaba ver que ya había ganado. No podía esperar a arrancárselo de las manos y ver su corazón romperse en sus ojos. Tal vez sí era un poco malvado.

Matt trató de seguirlos pero mientras pagaba su propia cuenta se adelantaron, no tenía idea a dónde iban, sacó su celular y llamó a Will como último recurso. Will respondió con voz cansada:

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Will, ¿Dónde estás? Termine el curso y pensé que podríamos hacer algo juntos, es 15 y…

—Oh, ¿Ya recordaste que día es?

—Lo siento, cariño, fui un tonto.

—Sí, así es, bueno no quiero verte ahora.

—Will, ¿estás sólo?

—No, estoy con un amigo, va a llevarme al hotel y voy a quedarme ahí a dormir, después de todo pagué por una noche y la voy a aprovechar, te veré mañana Matt.

—Will, ¿Vas a quedarte sólo? Will.

—Adiós Matt.

Colgó y apago su celular, frunciendo el ceño. Hannibal tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. El hotel no era de cinco estrellas, y la habitación tenía una cama doble, un escritorio y un televisor. Nada más. Era muy sencilla y muy aburrida para su gusto, pero supuso que no necesitarían nada además de la cama así que no pensó mucho en la horrible decoración y se lanzó sobre Will, besándole los labios y deslizando sus manos por su espalda hasta posarlas sobre sus nalgas y presionar con fuerza. Will soltó un gritito divertido y se dejó arrastrar hasta la cama, casi arrancándole la ropa mientras Hannibal lo desnudaba con relativa facilidad. No se cansaría nunca de su cuerpo, pálido y hermoso, firme pero suave. Ni de sus profundos ojos azules  en los que encontraba paz y consuelo. Era imposible que dejara ir esa bellísima criatura.

Will recorrió el pecho de Hannibal con besos, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel y del cosquilleo de su vello contra los labios, sus manos siguieron el mismo recorrido, dejando las suaves marcas de sus uñas en su espalda y aferrándose a sus muslos cuando quedó de rodillas frente a su enrojecida erección.

— ¿Te gusta la vista? —Susurró desde el suelo, con la voz ronca por el placer y dejando que su aliento acariciara la piel haciendo estremecer a su dueño.

—Me encanta…—Suspiró Hannibal, sonriéndole. Will reciprocó la sonrisa, relamiéndose los labios antes de comenzar a trabajar, Hannibal sabía tan bien, tenerlo en su boca era una maravilla. Trabajó la punta unos minutos antes de comenzar el delicado proceso de llevárselo hasta el fondo. Hannibal era mucho más grande y mucho más grueso que cualquiera que Will hubiera tenido antes, y aunque sintió sus ojos llorando por el esfuerzo disfruto de los gruesos gemidos que el Alfa dejó escapar cuando comenzó a moverse, dentro y fuera una y otra vez.

Hannibal pasó una mano sobre su cabello, enredando sus dedos entre los rizos castaños para invitarlo a ir aún más allá, moviendo sus caderas suavemente, Will se quedó quieto, disfrutando de la forma en que Hannibal follaba su boca, primero lentamente y luego con mucho más ímpetu, haciéndole lagrimear por el esfuerzo pero sin lastimarlo, en momentos estaba seguro de que iba a ahogarse, pero  sólo temió por su vida cuando Hannibal se encorvó sobre él, gruñendo guturalmente y viniéndose de lleno en su garganta. Will no dejó escapar una sola gota, bebiendo entusiastamente cuando su boca quedó libre.

—Will…

—Sabes delicioso, Hannibal…

—Ven aquí…

Will intentó resistirse cuando Hannibal lo empujó a la cama y le beso los labios, pero a este no parecía importarle reemplazar su miembro con las apasionadas caricias de su lengua, Will gimió suavemente dentro del beso cuando sintió los dedos de Hannibal explorando su entrada húmeda y ansiosa. Arqueó la espalda cuando sintió dos dedos dentro y un grito de éxtasis cuando Hannibal los inclinó ligeramente para rozarlos contra su próstata cada vez que entraban.  Sentía el miembro de Hannibal, en ese punto entre la erección y la suavidad, presionándose contra el propio, dejando caer gotas translucidas en su vientre mientras se frotaban obscenamente. Estaba cerca, tan cerca de venirse, lo necesitaba tanto.

—No… Hannibal por favor…—Susurró avergonzado, todo eso era muy erótico, sentía el vientre tenso, se vendría, ambos lo sabían. Hannibal sacó un nuevo objeto de su bolsillo y lo paso por su miembro, Will se sintió dolorosamente apretado, un grueso anillo de metal evitando su orgasmo con dolorosa precisión.

—Shh, relájate, piensa en lo listo que vas a quedar para mí Will. —Dijo sonriendo, sentándose en la cama a su lado y recargándolo contra su pecho, Will se quejó de nuevo cuando Hannibal presionó sus pezones suavemente entre sus dedos, besándole el cuello y empujando un dedo más junto a los que se movían dentro- — Piensa en lo abierto y húmedo que vas a estar… ¿Lo haces?

—Sí… ah Hannibal, dios, sí… quiero…

— ¿Qué quieres?

—A ti… te quiero dentro, la quiero dentro, por favor… Quiero estar húmedo y abierto para tu polla, Hannibal…

—Mm, eres mi buen Omega, Will… —Dulces palabras, lo volverían loco, justo como él quería volver loco al Omega entre sus piernas. Tanto que no podría volver a estar con nadie más, iría a verlo, sería su dueño, y le daría todo en la vida, dinero, comodidad, crías. Will sólo tenía que pedirlo, aún si lo torturaba como ahora la realidad es que tenía a Hannibal entre sus dedos de manera peligrosa. Y este no pensaba soltarse. No pensaba dejarlo ir, quería ser todo en su vida, su compañero, su protector, su esposo, su amante. El amor era tan abrasivo como desconocido para Hannibal, pero ese ardor en su pecho le gustaba y le traía sentido a su vida.

Necesitó un par de minutos antes de volver a funcionar adecuadamente, era imposible no sentirse excitado con el dulce aroma de Will penetrando sus sentidos. Sus dedos salieron de su cuerpo con un delicioso “pop” y se enterró en su lugar en una estocada certera. Sus movimientos, lentos y cuidadosos tuvieron a Will a punto por lo que le parecieron horas. Cuando Hannibal comenzó con una serie de embestidas erráticas como su respiración liberó su miembro y Will se vino copiosamente con la siguiente embestida, oleadas de placer golpeándolo con fuerza, tanta que estaba seguro de que nunca en la vida se había venido de esa forma, su cuerpo contorsionado y su voz quebrada, incapaz de reaccionar cuando sintió a Hannibal llenándolo.

No quería que el sexo fuera un factor determinante para su decisión, le parecía algo horriblemente Omega, pero tenía que admitir que era maravilloso, y para él, el tipo de hombre para quién el sexo sin amor simplemente no funciona, maravilloso era sinónimo de apasionado. Hannibal sentía algo real por él, y debía corresponderle si era capaz de entregarse de ese modo.

Supo, en cuanto llegó a casa al día siguiente, que había tomado su decisión desde el momento en él que beso a Hannibal en ese estacionamiento.


	12. Una última decisión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will ha decidido pasar su celo con Hannibal y convertirse en su Omega.

Si Matt hubiera sabido que su más grande llamada de atención había sido el punto final de su relación probablemente se hubiera ahorrado la humillación. Pero no tenía forma de saberlo, creía realmente que Will y Hannibal no eran otra cosa que amigos, si bien no tuvo el valor de preguntarle a su novio, ni de volver a terapia con el doctor. Will volvió a casa el día siguiente, algo distante, pero era normal después de todo había olvidado su aniversario y había sido un asno al respecto. Will tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado, Matt haría lo posible por compensarlo.

Estaba tan ocupado tratando que no se dio cuenta de todo lo que enviaría banderas rojas a una persona normal. Will despertaba antes que él y no se iba a la cama hasta que estaba dormido. Pasaba mucho tiempo enviando mensajes y cerraba la puerta del baño con seguro cuando se metía a bañar. Para el miércoles habría aceptado cualquier cosa con tal de mantener la negación en que se había sumido con respecto a su vida, podría arreglarlo todo y ser feliz, hacer a Will feliz. Era cuestión de trabajar duro.

—A ver, señoritas. —Dijo Chilton mientras entraba al salón de empleados dónde descansaban Matt, Barney y otros 5 sujetos esa tarde. Ignoró sus miradas de odio mientras hablaba. — Nuestro amigo Abel Gideon será transferido al pabellón psiquiátrico de la prisión de máxima seguridad del Estado de California a petición de su abogado. Por desgracia eso significa 4 días en carretera con un reo, ida y vuelta, revisar las medidas de seguridad y volver. ¿Quién dijo yo?

— ¿No debería usted hacer eso? —Cuestionó Barney de inmediato.

—Nadie quiere a Gideon aquí menos que yo, pero desafortunadamente tengo una reunión con representantes de la Sociedad por la Salud Mental de los Estados Unidos, así que no estoy disponible. Sin embargo todos ustedes están más que capacitados para llevar a cabo una transferencia o inspección, o ambos… 

— ¿4 días? —Dijo Jones riendo. — ¿Quién diablos aceptaría eso?

—Les pagaré el triple de esos 4 días, más el hospedaje. —Dijo Chilton sin interés. Matt levantó la cabeza interesado. — Además haré una nota al respecto en su próxima evaluación, buenas notas, mejor sueldo.

Un par de ellos suspiraron, otros mostraron interés, Chilton dejó actuar sus palabras mientras varias manos se levantaban, Matt supuso que un poco de dinero extra les vendría bien. Tal vez por eso Will no se sorprendió cuando le dijo que saldría de viaje casi toda la semana.

—Volveré el sábado en la mañana, podríamos hacer algo juntos.

—Matt, no sé… creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Venga, déjame hacer algo por ti.

—No, Matt escúchame, en serio tenemos que hablar

—Hey, cariño, hablaremos cuando vuelva ¿vale? No te preocupes. Lo prometo.

—Matt, en serio, yo…

—Venga, dame gusto ¿sí?

—Matt…

—Te amo, te veré en 4 días ¿vale? Pórtate bien.

Se verían en cuatro días, pero no regresarían juntos a casa. Will se había decidido, si Hannibal lo quería y él le quería también, si le ofrecía ser su Alfa, marcarlo, darle una familia… Quería eso. Lo quería y lo obtendría. No quería cortar con Matt por teléfono, el merecía más que eso. Pero no podía seguir viviendo en su casa, y mucho menos podría hacerlo cuando Hannibal lo hiciera suyo. No.

Hannibal estuvo encantado con la idea de que Will se mudara a su casa lo antes posible, ello le confirmaba que Will lo había elegido y que quería dejar de lado su cortejo para entrar de lleno a una relación estable, Hannibal no podía esperar a llegar a casa sabiendo que vería su hermoso rostro todos los días.

Will empacó toda su ropa en dos maletas, sus zapatos y productos personales. Compró un par de cajas de cartón que lleno con objetos personales que tenía por toda la casa. Fotografías de su familia, libros, manuales de la academia, algunos adornos de la sala y el pasillo, su computadora. No tenía caso llevarse nada que hubieran comprado juntos, como ropa de cama, platos, vajilla o muebles. Pero se llevó algunos discos y dvds. Tenía muchos regalos que Matt le había dado a lo largo de los años, muñecos de peluche, ropa, cartas escritas en esa horrible letra suya y que Will deseo poder dejar atrás sin sufrir. Lo puso todo en una caja sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de salir. Sabía muy bien que no volvería, incluso los insultos de los hermanos del primer piso le pasaron desapercibidos cuando todas sus cosas estuvieron en el taxi que tomó el martes rumbo a casa de Hannibal.

¿Cómo mierda iba a entrar si Hannibal no estaba ahí? No había pensado en eso, tal vez Hannibal tuviera personal de limpieza que pudiera abrirle, siempre que Hannibal les hubiera avisado de su llegada. Mierda, no estaba seguro de nada. El taxista dejó las cajas junto a la puerta y Will bajó sus maletas. Su mano titubeante toco el timbre que resonó con fuerza por la inmensa casa. Pero no le abrió ningún empleado, fue la misma chica rubia que recordaba del centro comercial.

—Hola… disculpe la molestia, soy Will Graham…

— ¿Will? ¿Tú eres Will? — El hermoso rostro sonrió al verlo y la chica lo rodeo rápidamente en un opresivo abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa. — No puedo creer que Hanni no te trajo antes, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de conocerte. ¡Eres precioso!! ! Me encantan tus ojos! Ven, adelante.

Will sonrió un poco avergonzado y la ayudo a meter sus cosas al recibidor.

—Yo soy Mischa, Hannibal es mi hermano mayor, pero siendo honestos yo soy la más madura. — Bromeó y Will se rio con ella. — La última vez que estuviste aquí no pude verte, no sabes lo molesta que me puse cuando Hannibal me dijo. Pero, ahora que vas a quedarte con nosotros creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien.

—Sí, creo que sí… te pareces mucho a Hannibal.

—Sólo en la cara, yo soy la divertida. —Dijo guiñándole un ojo. — Pero debes estar hambriento. ¿Qué dices si preparamos algo de cenar? Hanni tiene un paciente más por hoy, así que podríamos sorprenderlo con la cena lista y tu bonito rostro.

—No tienes que hacer nada, yo puedo hacerlo. — Se ofreció Will, Mischa soltó un bufido divertido.

—Tsk, Hannibal estará chapado a la vieja escuela, pero a mí eso ni me va ni me viene. Omega o no estás a unas 12 horas de ser oficialmente mi cuñado, hueles delicioso por cierto, así que de ninguna manera voy a tratarte como si fueras un esclavo.

—Vale, entonces lo haremos juntos… — Ella sintió y lo guio a la cocina, enorme y lujosa como el resto de la casa, seguro que ese horno no necesitaba un trapito para atorar la puerta al hornear.

— ¿Quieres un trago? —Ofreció Mischa, sacando una botella de vino de una pequeña cava junto a la alacena. Una cava de vinos. Wow, esto era algo completamente diferente.

—Sí claro, muero de sed.

—No estoy segura… ¿se supone que puedes tomar antes del celo? ¿Si quedas embarazado eso le haría daño al bebé?

—No…no estoy muy seguro. — Susurró Will sonrojado, aquella no era la dirección que quería para esa charla. — Creo que primero tendría que haber un bebé…

—No quise hacerte sentir incomodo, lo siento mucho. — Mischa le ofreció una copa y Will la aceptó, aquella no era una situación a la que pudiera habituarse rápidamente. Pero Mischa era muy agradable.

En esa hora y media hablaron sobre su carrera, sobre Hannibal cuando era un niño, sobre sus padres y sobre el futuro. Mischa amaba a su hermano, quería verlo feliz, al parecer Will lo hacía feliz y eso era suficiente para adorarlo también. Will no podía pensar en tener hijos en ese momento sin sentirse por lo menos nervioso, pero ella parecía muy segura de que los tendrían rápidamente y le prometió el más empalagoso baby shower en la vida. Cocinaron en esa bonita cocina y ese ambiente tan ameno hasta que la puerta se abrió exactamente a las 8 de la noche y Hannibal llegó a casa, vestido tan impecablemente como Will recordaba, pero haciéndolo desear verlo en piyama como la última vez. No pareció sorprendido pero si aliviado de verle ahí.

—Will… Mischa.

—Hanni, la cena está lista, pondré la mesa. —Dijo la muchacha, guiñándole un ojo a Will mientras salía corriendo.

—Creí que vendrías hasta mañana. —Confesó Hannibal, quitándose la corbata y olisqueando a su alrededor. — Huele bien.

—Mischa sí sabe lo que hace. — Dijo Will, nervioso. — Quería… verte, y quería estar aquí, traje… mis cosas… no quiero irme.

—Luego de la cena haremos espacio en mi armario para tus cosas. — Dijo Hannibal, a pesar de su aparente calma Will podía ver el brillo de la emoción en sus ojos. Se acercó a besarle los labios pero Hannibal fue más rápido, atrapándolo por la cintura y profundizando el beso antes de que pudiera apartarse. — Hueles delicioso…

  * …¿Por qué todos dicen eso?...



—Es el celo. —Explicó el mayor, aspirando suavemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda, Will se acurrucó contra su pecho, relajándose con el latir de su corazón. — Es un aroma casi metálico, afiebrado… Me temo que para mañana terminará de volverme loco.

—Pero... Mischa…

—No te preocupes, es una casa grande y las habitaciones tienes muros gruesos, no la molestaremos.

—Hannibal… son 3 días. ¿Cómo no va a molestarla que estemos encerrados…haciéndolo por tres días?

—Subestimas la capacidad de mi hermana por ignorarme, dudo que ella quiera oírme teniendo sexo, incluso más de lo que tu odiarías que lo hiciera.

Aquello tenía sentido, claro.

La cena fue tan agradable como prepararla, Hannibal y su hermana eran claramente muy cercanos, ella hablaba todo el tiempo y Hannibal la corregía o agregaba datos curiosos a las historias que contaba. Will se encontró rápidamente envuelto en la conversación, el vino había disipado los nervios y para cuando se fueron a dormir ya se sentía como en casa. Parecía un poco nervioso cuando se puso su viejo pantalón de piyama y una camiseta. Cuando volvió a la habitación Hannibal lo esperaba, la cama continuaba tendida pero estaba recostado sobre ella, sobre una manta blanca que no estaba cuando Will fue al baño a asearse para dormir.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Un regalo, en realidad hay otras dos, pero creí que te ayudaría a dormir en un lugar nuevo. Ven, pruébala. —Hannibal palmeó el lugar a su lado y Will se recostó a su lado.

—Oh. —Exclamó y el Alfa sonrió, esa manta era tan suave, parecía que se había recostado en una nube, mullida y con un delicioso aroma a limpio, se frotó contra ella un momento antes de ronronear de gusto por el contacto. Aquello lo dejó anormalmente quieto por un segundo. — Lo siento…

—No te disculpes. — Respondió Hannibal de inmediato. — Es una reacción natural y me deja ver que realmente has disfrutado mi regalo, no temas expresarte como veas más natural…

—No…. Se siente natural. —Susurró, ofreciéndole los labios que el mayor beso suavemente. Increíble lo sumiso que algo como una manta podía ponerlo, pero era tan suave y se sentía perfectamente seguro entre ella y los brazos de su Alfa… Su Alfa…

—Hazlo sólo para mí, Will, se sentirá de lo más natural… y me hará muy feliz…

—Hannibal…

—Ahora a dormir, no quisiera nada más que hacerte mío aquí y ahora, pero estaremos muy ocupados mañana, deberías descansar mientras puedas.

—Hannibal…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué sucederá si tenemos un cachorro?...

— ¿Qué podría suceder? Lo llevaremos a término y le daremos la habitación junto a la nuestra…

—Tal cual…

—Tal cual, cualquier hijo que tú me des será más que bienvenido en mi familia, Will, mientras más mejor en realidad. —Susurró besándole el cuello, Will suspiró de gusto. — Te prometo que nunca le hará falta nada.

— ¿Aún si se parece a mí?

—Especialmente si se parece a ti, cariño.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quería despertar y ver el rostro de Hannibal bañado por la luz de la mañana, su rostro tranquilo iluminado por la suavidad del amanecer, a su lado. Pero el celo tenía otros planes. Cuando llegó a la mañana siguiente, incendiando su mente, sólo podía pensar en el aroma embriagante del Alfa y en lo mucho que necesitaba que lo hiciera suyo.

A Hannibal no le importaría despertar así a diario, con Will frotándose suavemente contra él. No era necesario que le suplicara, cosa que por supuesto hacía. Lo dominó rápidamente, empujándolo de espaldas en la cama y arrancándole la ropa de dormir, sintió su suave ronroneo contra el cuello mientras lo follaba suavemente con los dedos. Will estaba deliciosamente húmedo, caliente y listo. Y él tampoco pudo esperar mucho, enterrándose lentamente en el menor mientras este se aferraba a su espalda, arrancándole un suspiro mientras sus uñas dejaban marcado su camino en ella.

Eso era muy diferente y mucho mejor a como Will lo recordaba, la temperatura de su cuerpo cediendo suavemente a la sensación del nudo golpeando contra sus nalgas mientras se hinchaba con cada embestida, sin un condón de por medio está vez, disfrutando de su calor y de su forma con los sentidos realzados por el vigor del celo. Lo que fuera que Hannibal le susurrara al oído con cada embestida se perdía en la afiebrada confusión de su mente, igual que las apasionadas respuestas que escapaban inteligibles entre sus gemidos de placer puro.

Está vez obtuvo lo que realmente quería, mientras su cuerpo se consumía con el primero de muchos orgasmos y el nudo de Hannibal forzaba su entrada, trabándolos juntos por unos 10 minutos y asegurando la permanencia de su semilla en su interior. Hannibal subió una serie de besos  desde su pecho, acariciando con los labios la glándula Omega entre su cuello y el hombro, aprovechando una suave convulsión producto del clímax para enterrar sus dientes en ella. Sintió el sabor de su sangre en la boca y se mantuvo fijo ahí hasta sentir al castaño convertirse en algo suyo, en su mundo.

Era una sensación de compromiso y de libertad en misma medida. De compañerismo, amor y sobre todo de entrega y de confianza. Beso el cardenal verduzco que rodeaba las heridas abiertas de su mordida y dejó a Will acurrucarse contra su cuerpo mientras el nudo se suavizaba lo suficiente para salir y comenzar el ciclo de nuevo. Saboreó su cara de satisfacción, sus rizos  pegados a su frente por el sudor y el constante ronronear que manaba de su pecho, señal de que había hecho todo bien y que la criatura a su lado ahora no podría pertenecerle a nadie más.

Todo aquello era tan correcto y tan natural que ambos se preguntaron si no le habría pertenecido siempre.

\--------------------------

Cuando Will despertó sentía muchas cosas. Total seguridad, felicidad y calma. El dolor de su cuello era una molestia vaga, la cicatriz de la reciente reclamación de su alfa brillaba en su cuello con orgullo, dejándole una certera sensación de que todo iba a estar bien mientras Hannibal estuviera cerca, él se haría cargo de todo, él lo haría siempre feliz. No tenía idea de lo completo y sólido que se sentiría con un Alfa, pero ahora así, entendía a Alana. Daría su vida por Hannibal, y haría lo que fuera por hacerlo feliz cada día del resto de su vida.

La cama había sobrevivido el celo impecablemente, sentía algunas partes del cuerpo húmedas por el sudor y los fluidos, pero en general se sentía bien. Abrió suavemente los ojos, pero las gruesas cortinas estaban cerradas y el sol no le deslumbro. Miró a Hannibal a su lado y dejó escapar un suspiro. Parecía mucho más joven mientras dormía, con el cabello sobre la frente y la boca entre abierta, vulnerable y completamente suyo.

Hannibal abrió los ojos también, mirándole, y le sonrió. Will podría morir de felicidad en ese momento. Su voz sonó gastada cuando habló, tal vez ronca por lo mucho que debió gritar en esos días.

—Buenos días…

—Buenos días, Will… ¿Dormiste bien? — Hannibal llevó una mano a su rostro, Will disfruto de su caricia y le beso los nudillos.

— Sí, muy bien… tu cama es muy cómoda.

—Nuestra cama.

—Nuestra cama…—Sonrió tontamente. Ahora eran todo el uno del otro. Quiso levantarse y bailar. — Hannibal, ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Espera… —Hannibal se puso sobre su espalda, buscando su celular en la mesita de noche, Will aprovecho para reptar y acurrucarse en su pecho. Hannibal lo rodeo inmediatamente y le beso la frente. — Es viernes.

—Oh, entonces aún hay…. ¿Viernes? No se supone que mi celo termine hasta hoy… —Dijo Will, confundido, incorporándose sobre sus ante brazos. — Eso… eso no es normal…

—Will…

—Estoy enfermo… Tengo que ir con un médico. — Exclamó preocupado.

—No estás enfermo, sólo estás esperando…—Respondió Hannibal como si nada, Will lo miró boquiabierto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El celo tiene como propósito la fecundación del Omega con fines reproductivos. Cuando la fecundación y procreación es exitosa el cuerpo no siente la necesidad de expresar físicamente tu estado incitándome con feromonas.

— ¿Qué?

—El celo sirve para hacer crías. — Simplificó Hannibal divertido. — Sí hay una cría, el celo se detiene.

—No puede ser…— Susurró, llevándose una mano a su vientre plano y algo asustado. — Es nuestro primer celo… yo…

—Sí me preguntas a mí es maravilloso. — Hannibal habló con honestidad, sonriéndole. — Ahora tengo un precioso Omega lleno con mis cachorros… No puedo esperar a que se note y todos lo sepan.

— ¿Cachorros? Plural… Hannibal no sé nada sobre niños…

—No te preocupes ahora Will… eres un buen Omega, y estaré contigo… —Su voz le sonó a Will a la verdad absoluta. Tranquilizándole de inmediato. — Nos haremos cargos juntos, todo va a estar perfecto. ¿Vale?

—Vale…—Hannibal disfrutó de la sonrisa cálida y relajada de Will y lo acunó contra su pecho, olisqueándole suavemente, buscando el aroma del embarazo en él, si bien sabía que no podría notarlo.

—Probablemente no podremos confirmarlo hasta dentro de un par de semanas, pero te haré una cita con alguno de mis colegas lo antes posible.

—Hannibal…

— ¿Sí?

—Tengo hambre…— Susurró Will avergonzado. Hannibal se rio, pero le preparó un omelett para desayunar tan delicioso que tuvo que repetir plato.


	13. Adiós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tiene una cosa más que hacer antes de vivir feliz para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Terminé! Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron y dejaron comentarios y que sufrieron y me gritaron al respecto hahaha Me divertí mucho con esta historia, la verdad es que no hay mucho Hannigram en español y hay poca variedad, así que me gusta escribir toda clase de cosas para ellos. 
> 
> Se habrán dado cuenta de que ahora aparece como parte de una serie, aún tengo algunas cosas que contar sobre Hannibal y Will y lo que viviran a partir de ahora, pero no me parecía adecuado que fuera parte de esta historia puesto que la trama es diferente.
> 
> En verdad gracias y espero que disfruten mucho el final.

El viernes fue cómo un sueño maravilloso. Hannibal le enseñó cada cuarto de la casa y le explicó cómo funcionaba todo en ella. Con su Alfa trabajando y Mischa en la universidad Will podía hacer lo que quisiera en la enorme casa Lecter, si bien contrataban personal de limpieza Will sería responsable de mantener la casa en buen estado, la alacena llena y manejar algunas otras responsabilidades como el correo y la normalmente apretada agenda social de Hannibal. Will no tenía idea de que había tantas aperturas de galerías, estrenos de opera o de ballet y presentaciones de libros en su pequeña ciudad. Lo que Hannibal dejó muy en claro es que esperaba fueran juntos a cada evento y aquello sin duda lo emocionaba.

Hicieron planes para comprarle ropa nueva, zapatos y era difícil mantener al bebé como un secreto. Pero Will estaba preocupado por tantos años de tomar supresores, quería asegurarse de pasar de los 3 meses antes de decirle a alguien. Hannibal no quiso hablar sobre la posibilidad de perder a su hijo, pero accedió a mantenerlo entre ellos hasta que estuviera más avanzado. Recostados en la cama recién hecha, acurrucados sobre la irreal suavidad de su manta para Omega, Will se sentía tan bien que podría iniciar el apocalipsis y no se habría dado cuenta.

Pero no podía sumirse de lleno en esa felicidad, tenía un último problema que resolver y cuando Hannibal lo supo no estuvo nada contento. Will podía sentir lo molesto que estaba a través de la marca, si bien su rostro se mantenía congelado en un educado escepticismo.  Se puso de pie, gesticulando con movimientos rígidos.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirle, Will? ¿Cuándo llegará a casa a darse cuenta de que sacaste todas tus cosas? —Cuestiono Hannibal, caminando de un lado a otro. — ¿O acaso dejaste cosas detrás?

— ¡No! Hannibal, te juró que lo traje todo… Intenté hablar con él, pero Mathew es muy necio… sólo, lo veré mañana y le diré que terminamos.

— ¿Y sí se opone?

—Eso no va a cambiar nada, puedes ir conmigo y estar cerca en caso de que algo suceda…pero no me haría daño, sólo… tengo que hablar con él y ya…

—Escúchame muy bien, Will. — Hannibal habló muy seriamente. — Eres mío, por el resto de nuestras vidas. Eres mío para cuidar, mío para mantener, para adorar… lo mínimo que espero a cambio es respeto. Si no resuelves esto para mañana, yo mismo iré y le escupiré la verdad en la cara, y no voy a hacerlo amablemente. No necesito más motivos para querer partirle la cara en dos.

—No será necesario… —Susurró el moreno, mordiéndose el labio. Hannibal suspiró y le besó la frente.

—Iré a preparar la cena… ¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato?

Will no estaba cansado, pero cuando el mayor dejó la habitación pensó que realmente quería arreglar las cosas. No quería molestar a Hannibal, debió insistirle a Matt antes de que se fuera. Fue un error muy grave dejar que las cosas llegaran a dónde estaban ahora sin decirle la verdad. Por una parte no quería lastimarlo, pero mucho menos quería lastimar a su Alfa. Cuando su celular sonó casi se le cayó de las manos, respondió al tercer timbrazo.

—Will, llegaré a la ciudad a eso de las 10, cariño. Pensaba que podríamos irnos de fin de semana al lago, pescar un poco…

—No… no es un buen momento Matt… creo que deberíamos sólo… ir a algún lugar y sentarnos a charlar…

—Si te preocupa el dinero, Will, no pienses en eso, seremos tú, yo y el lago…

—No, Matt en serio… ¿Podríamos vernos en el Centro Comercial de siempre a las 10?

—Bu…bueno si eso quieres me parece bien. Te veré frente a la fuente, tengo que irme. Te amo.

—Adiós Matt…

Will había terminado relaciones antes…pero esto era completamente diferente. No creía en dios, pero ojala le diera la fortuna de que todo terminara rápidamente. Con el mínimo de daño…

\-----------------------------------------

Si no compartiera la estúpidamente suave cama de Hannibal y si su aroma no le trajera paz que no conocía desde que era un niño… Will probablemente no habría podido dormir. Se dio una ducha en la mañana pero no intentó arreglarse en lo más mínimo, el clima estaba frío, un día bastante triste. Se puso una chaqueta y una vieja bufanda, que Hannibal pensaba quemar más tarde, y tomó un taxi al centro comercial en un trayecto que le pareció eterno. El cielo gris y el viento gélido que movía los árboles en los camellones cercanos no subieron mucho su ánimo.

¿Qué diría primero? ¿Cómo empiezas una conversación como esa? ¿Se suaviza el terreno? No estaba seguro de como procedería, su más grande temor era que al ver a Matt perdiera todo el valor. Tal vez debería dejar que Hannibal se hiciera cargo. No. Will Graham no era un cobarde, no iba a empezar ahora.

—Hola, Will. —Susurró Matt en su oído, Will soltó un chillido y se separó de él automáticamente. — Lo siento, cariño no quería asustarte.

—Estaba distraído no es nada.

Matt se veía tan cansado como podrías esperar de alguien que ha estado en una camioneta de la policía por 4 días. Tenía la sombra de una barba y los ojos cansados, pero le sonrió incluso cuando Will rechazó el beso que intento darle.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? Podemos ir al cine, podemos ir a la tienda de mascotas. Quiero compensarte por la semana pasada, Will, haremos lo que tú quieras.

—Matt… no creo que sea buena idea, sólo… vamos a buscar un lugar un poco más privado y charlar…

—Luces hermoso…—Susurró y Will perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, un poco incómodo. Eso no iba anda bien. — No sé qué es…

—Matt, escucha yo… he estado pensando mucho en nosotros y…

—Yo sé que he sido un tonto. — Interrumpió de pronto. — Sé que no te he tratado como mereces, todo esto del Omega… me ha dado problemas, Will, no te voy a mentir.

—No, Matt, escucha eso no importa, yo…

—Tienes razón, no importa. ¡Al diablo! —Will quiso golpearlo. ¿No podía dejarlo hablar? — No quería hacer esto así, pensaba que fuera frente al lago al atardecer, pero no quiero esperar.

— ¿Matt?

—No tengo muchas cosas en la vida que valgan algo, pero tú, Will, eres especial, eres único y tengo suerte de tenerte. — Oh no, Matt estaba en el suelo, se había hincado sobre una rodilla y rebuscaba en su abrigo mientras hablaba. Will estaba en un punto entre el pánico y el horror. — Sé que las cosas no son siempre fáciles, pero nunca nos han gustado las cosas por las que no vale la pena luchar.

Will trató de detenerlo, pero esa situación sólo empeoraba cada segundo. La gente había comenzado a reunirse a su alrededor. ¿Qué mierda hacía toda esa gente levantada en sábado a las 10 de la mañana? Un par de chicas se reían tontamente y grababan con su celular.Nadie veía la mortificada cara de Will.

—Matt…ponte de pie…

—Sé que cometí errores, pero voy a trabajar para corregirlos, voy a ser mejor. Y soy mejor contigo, Will…

—No, Matt, por favor…

— ¿Will, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

¿Cuándo tuvo tiempo de comprar esa bandita de plata? Ni idea, pero a pesar de los emocionados vitoreo de la gente Will no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Su relación iba tan mal que la única solución que Matt veía ¿era casarse? ¿Estaba ebrio? El silencio que se abría paso entre ellos se volvía más denso cada segundo, Will vio la sonrisa de Matt tensarse mientras la gente cuchicheaba.

Tenía que decir algo. Esto no podía ser peor.

—No…

—… ¿Will? Yo… no te...

—No, Matt…no puedo casarme contigo… No quiero casarme contigo. —Corrigió. Ahora el silencio tenía dos niveles, el de Matt que estaba congelado en el suelo y el de los inocentes testigos que parecían tan sorprendidos como él. Un par de adultos mayores fueron los primeros en irse y la multitud los imitó rápidamente, Matt se puso de pie apenas, mirándolo confundido y herido. No, ya había empezado, tenía que terminar.

—Sé que hice muchas cosas mal, Will… ¿Pero por qué?

—No somos el uno para el otro, soy diferente ahora… quiero otras cosas, Matt…

—Puedo cambiar, Will, puedo tratar de darte otras cosas yo…

—No, no puedes, tenemos meses intentándolo. Por favor, Matt, no lo hagas más difícil… sólo quiero irme a casa.

—Podemos irnos a casa y hablar de esto, podemos ir a terapia de pareja, podemos irnos de vacaciones, pasar tiempo juntos, Will.

—Matt, no voy a volver a casa contigo. —Sus manos temblaban, tuvo que dejar de mirarlo para que su voz no lo hiciera también. — Ni hoy, ni nunca…

—Will ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

—Quería hacerlo antes de tu viaje, pero insististe en hablar cuando volvieras y… no podía hacerlo por teléfono.

—Oh, lo siento. Wow… en este momento debo lucir como un grandísimo imbécil…—Will lo vio apretar los puños, humillado y herido. Evitó su mirada. — Podemos… podemos intentarlo, podemos buscar ayuda…

—Matt, te di todas las oportunidades de aceptar que no soy la misma persona que era antes… No importa que digas, no va a cambiar nada…

—Por favor, Will, mírame estoy rogándote, dame otra oportunidad, trabajaré menos horas, podemos mudarnos, por favor…

—No, Matt esto no es negociable, yo…

—Te amo. —Murmuró Matt, intentó besarlo de nuevo pero Will lo evitó, retrocedió y se sentó en la orilla de la fuente. Will sintió ganas de llorar, pero Matt no dejaba de insistir. — te he amado 4 años, Will, haría lo que sea porque lo nuestro funcione.

—Matt, lo nuestro no funciona hace meses, sólo…dejemos de hacernos daño…

—No quiero hacerte daño, por eso debes darme otra oportunidad yo…

—Hay alguien más. — Soltó Will de pronto, pero se cubrió la boca con las manos cuando Matt lo miró sorprendido.

—Hay… ¿Quién? —Will no respondió, pero Matt lo sabía. — Estás… teniendo una aventura con el Dr. Lecter.

—No es… una aventura.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

—Un par de meses…

— ¿Un par de meses? Oh… entiendo…

Bueno, ya estaban todas las cartas en la mesa. Pero Matt parecía incapaz de concebir esa idea, Will lo vio pasar por la negación, la ira y la aceptación en cosa de segundos. Al parecer ni eso lograba destruir la esperanza de hacer que su relación funcionara, Will sintió un profundo odio contra sí mismo por lastimar a alguien que lo quería tanto… pero no lo suficiente para aceptarlo como era, recordó.

—Está bien… Está bien, puedo… puedo perdonarte. —Dijo Matt, Will fue el sorprendido esta vez. — Podemos superar eso… sé que él es un Alfa pero… podemos buscar la forma de…

—Matt, Hannibal no es un Alfa, es _mi_ Alfa. — Susurró Will, quitándose la bufanda. Matt miró la cicatriz de su cuello cómo quien mira una pieza de arte moderno en un museo que no logra comprender sin importar cuanto tiempo pase frente a ella.. Había algo de certeza ahí, también de confusión y de dolor.

—Estás… Eres su… No, es una broma…

—No es una broma Matt, Hannibal es mi Alfa ahora… estoy… estoy esperando sus cachorros…por eso, por favor no lo hagas más difícil…

—Cachorros… Difícil… Claro… —Al parecer finalmente se había quedado sin argumentos. Will dejó salir un gemido lastimero cuando no pudo hacerle salir una sola palabra más.

—Adiós Matt… Lo siento de verdad.

No quería seguir escuchando sus ruegos y definitivamente no quería escucharlo cuando finalmente comprendiera lo que sucedía. Ya había causado suficiente daño, aquello había sido horrible, cada segundo. El camino de vuelta a casa de Hannibal, su casa, fue aún más largo. Subió directo a la cama y se envolvió en su manta. Quería llorar, pero algo se lo impedía, probablemente la sensación de que nadie podía hacerle sentir nada más que su Alfa, incluso tristeza. Pero eso no lograba consolarlo, debería sufrir y sentirse culpable por haber engañado a Matt, por no haber actuado mejor y terminado la relación cuando dejó de sentir amor por él.

La certeza de que si se lo proponía no se sentiría mal en lo absoluto era lo que peores sensaciones enviaba a su cabeza. ¿Valía la pena?

—Will.

—Hannibal…

—Por tu expresión creo que hablaste seriamente con el Señor Brown…

—Sí.

—Ven aquí. —Hannibal se sentó a su lado en la cama y Will se acomodó rápidamente entre sus brazos. Su aroma envió una sensación relajante por todo su cuerpo. Sintió sus finos labios besarle la frente y las mejillas. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, eso es lo que más me molesta.

—Creo que sufriste lo suficiente antes de hoy…—Susurró comprensivo. Will suspiró pero no dijo nada. Hannibal sacó una bolsita de papel y se la mostró con una sonrisa. — Te traje algo.

—Espero sea comida…—Bromeó Will y el Alfa alzó una ceja divertido.

—Lo siento, no lo es. Pero creo que te gustará. Necesitarás algunas cosas si vas a vivir aquí.

— ¿Cosas?

—Pedí una extensión de mi tarjeta de crédito, pero no la tendremos hasta el lunes, de cualquier forma necesitas llaves de la casa, llaves del auto —Enumeró cada objeto conforme se lo entregaba. — Y algo para que no te dé frío en ese dedo.

—Oh…— No era una banda de compromiso normal, pero era mucho más elegante que la primera que le habían ofrecido hoy. — ¿Vamos a…?

—Por supuesto que sí, tontito. —Dijo Hannibal, sonriéndole y besándole cariñosamente los labios. — Quiero que seas mío en cada forma posible. Creo que sería mejor concretarlo antes de que nazcan los cachorros.

— ¿Estás seguro? Es decir, sobre mí… Aún no estoy seguro de cómo es esto de ser un Omega…

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para que te acostumbres… No dudo de ti, Will, ni de tu inteligencia, ni de que eres perfectamente capaz de decidir y de defenderte. Te elegí porque te amo tanto que quiero que seas todo mi mundo, fue un acto de completo egoísmo. Y lo haría de nuevo, no me avergüenzo de nada.

Esa era la primera vez que Hannibal le decía un “Te amo”. Lo sentían, ambos, probablemente desde que se conocieron, pero decirlo era algo completamente diferente. Will no tenía que dudar, no de que Hannibal lo amaba, de que pasaría el resto de su vida asegurándose de que nunca lo olvidara. Esa felicidad tan básica fue lo primero ese día en arrancarle lágrimas.

—Te amo…— Susurró con el rostro en l curvatura de su cuello, y nunca había sido tan sincero.


End file.
